


Il sogno di una fangirl (vol. 1): L'inizio

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Il sogno di una fangirl [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sogno di ogni fangirl è di incontrare il suo idolo - attore, cantante, sportivo, non importa - e di catturarne l'attenzione fino a farlo innamorare di sé: ammettiamolo! XD Per quanto sappiamo benissimo che le possibilità sono così remote da essere pressoché inesistenti, niente ci impedisce di sognarlo, e i sogni non hanno mai fatto male a nessuno.<br/>Questa fan fiction quindi altro non è che questo: il sogno di una fangirl trasposto nero su bianco. Ho cercato comunque di essere il più possibile realistica e di non fangirlare troppo, ma aspettatevi romanticismo e fluffosità a manetta. LOL<br/>Storiella intesa unicamente come espressione del mio (e di tutte le sue fan) amore per questo bellissimo esemplare maschio della razza umana, eccellente attore, nonché meravigliosa persona che risponde al nome di Richard Armitage.<br/>Buona lettura!<br/>Lady Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venerdì 5 settembre 2014

 

Capitolo I: Venerdì 5 settembre 2014

Era tutto il giorno che Nives non mangiava: dopo il pantagruelico full breakfast in albergo, dapprima non aveva avuto fame e, dopo, l’emozione crescente causata dall’avvicinarsi della fatidica ora dell’incontro con Richard Armitage le aveva chiuso lo stomaco.  
Richard Armitage… l’attore per cui Nives due anni prima aveva perso la testa come un’adolescente, nonostante i suoi “anta” suonati.  
Il famoso attore impersonava Thorin Scudodiquercia nell’acclamata trilogia cinematografica di Peter Jackson Lo Hobbit, la cui ultima parte era in uscita a dicembre. Prima di allora aveva lavorato in parecchie produzioni televisive di successo, ma confinate quasi esclusivamente al mercato britannico, interpretando una vasta gamma di personaggi che andavano dal romantico gentiluomo ottocentesco al duro soldato dei reparti speciali; ma era stato soltanto con la fortunata saga cinematografica fantasy che era assurto alla fama mondiale, permettendogli di realizzare infine il suo vero sogno, quello di recitare a teatro in una produzione di altissimo livello. Era quel che stava facendo adesso, interpretando il protagonista del dramma di Arthur Miller The Crucible per il prestigioso teatro londinese The Old Vic.  
Quando Nives lo aveva saputo, aveva pensato che le sarebbe piaciuto immensamente andarlo a vedere: dopotutto, da Venezia a Londra c’erano meno di due ore di volo e, con le tariffe low cost, si spendeva davvero poco; ma non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di farlo davvero se non fosse stato per l’incoraggiamento di Lorraine, la sua amica veneziana di origine francese, che l‘aveva esortata a realizzare il suo sogno e si era perfino offerta di accompagnarla.  
E adesso eccola lì, a Londra, in una stanza d’albergo a cambiarsi per recarsi a teatro e poi attendere Richard fuori dall’entrata degli artisti, nell’intento di farsi fare un autografo e una foto ricordo; gli aveva anche portato un regalo, una prestigiosa ceramica di Nove, nella speranza che gli piacesse e la tenesse in casa sua, a ricordo di una fan che aveva fatto tanta strada per vederlo una volta nella vita…  
Le tremavano leggermente le mani mentre cominciava a prepararsi: collant velatissimo color carne, invisibile ma che faceva bella gamba; chanel nere decorate con cristalli e perline bianche, dal tacco a spillo di ben dieci centimetri – mai prima d’ora Nives aveva avuto tacchi così alti; gonna rossa di raso con sottogonna di pizzo in tinta; orologio-gioiello, collana e orecchini, tutto di cristalli bianchi; e il pezzo forte, un romanticissimo bustino candido, dotato di manichette arricciate da abbassare sulle braccia per rimanere a spalle nude. Probabilmente sarebbe stata scomodissima, ma per il suo idolo, questo ed altro.

  
Mentre si preparava a sua volta, Flavia, l’altra amica che l’aveva accompagnata in quella pazza avventura, l’osservava di sottecchi, percependone l’agitazione crescente. Flavia conosceva Nives da quand’era ragazzina; c’erano quasi vent’anni a separarle, ma l’aveva sempre considerata come una sorella maggiore, sempre pronta ad ascoltare i suoi crucci sentimentali di adolescente prima e di giovane donna ora, ad incoraggiarla e a darle ottimi consigli. Quando Nives le aveva proposto quel viaggio un po’ folle, non aveva esitato ad accettare, perché non aveva mai visto Londra, come Nives del resto; inoltre, non le spiaceva affatto andare a vedere un’opera teatrale di così alto livello.  
La vide lottare invano con i ganci del corsetto, che non volevano saperne di chiudersi.  
“Aspetto, ti aiuto io”, si offrì. Da un paio d’anni si divertiva a seguire corsi di burlesque, che l’avevano resa un’esperta di corpetti; era stata lei a convincere Nives a comprarlo, in vista del fatale incontro.  
Con mosse esperte, agganciò il bustino, che si chiuse perfettamente.  
“Se ti stringe troppo, possiamo allargare i lacci”, Flavia ricordò a Nives.  
La donna più grande provò a fare un respiro profondo: il corsetto stringeva, ma non in modo eccessivo.  
“No, mi sembra che vada benissimo”, rispose. Flavia annuì e tornò ad occuparsi del proprio abbigliamento, mentre Nives proseguiva la preparazione, passando al trucco: stese un ombretto rosa sulle palpebre, poi, usando un pennellino piatto, sottolineò la forma a mandorla degli occhi sfumando un ombretto viola, aggiungendo infine brillantini sull’arcata sopraccigliare per illuminare lo sguardo; mascara nero e matita nera sfumata; rossetto rosa carico a sottolineare la bocca, che a parer suo era il punto forte del suo viso, con labbra dal disegno che la sua estetista definiva perfetto.  
Le mani le tremavano sempre più forte, e fu solo per miracolo che non sbavò niente.  
Non essendo in grado di farsi da sola una pettinatura da sera, né le sue due amiche erano in grado di aiutarla, lasciò i lunghissimi capelli bruni sciolti e li adornò semplicemente con un cerchietto di cristalli che da un lato si allargavano in un disegno a foglie, acquistato per l’occasione poche settimane prima.  
Ultimo tocco, il profumo alla vaniglia e muschio bianco che, come per il cerchietto, aveva comprato apposta.  
Infine, si rimirò le unghie, che la sua cara amica Clara si era dilettata a farle: verde petrolio e glitter d’argento, tranne i pollici sui quali era invece dipinta la runa tolkieniana “R”, che ovviamente stava per l’iniziale di Richard.  
Nives si guardò allo specchio a figura intera e non riuscì a decidere se quel che vedeva le piaceva o meno; si rivolse così alla sua giovane amica, domandandole incerta:  
“Che te ne sembra?”  
“Sei bellissima”, le assicurò Flavia.  
“Grazie”, sospirò Nives, fingendo di crederle. Forse potrei convincermene se me lo dicesse Richard in persona… pensò in un guizzo d’umorismo sarcastico, ma naturalmente sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.  
Controllò un’ultima volta la borsetta di stoffa rossa in cui aveva riposto la scatola col regalo che aveva portato per Richard; c’era anche un biglietto che spiegava che cosa fosse, con l’augurio che gli piacesse.  
In un’altra borsa di stoffa dorata aveva invece messo un golf di lana nera, da indossare più tardi sotto il soprabito, quando avrebbe atteso Richard fuori dalla stage door, e una stola di velo nero decorata con disegni d’argento, da mettere in teatro per coprirsi le spalle nude: dentro faceva sicuramente abbastanza caldo, ma dovendo star seduta per più di tre ore, temeva di poter finire col sentir freddo, senza niente.  
In quella, udirono bussare alla porta: era Lorraine, che aveva preferito una stanza singola. Le osservò con un sorriso:  
“Siete stupende”; dichiarò.  
“Anche tu”, ribatté Nives, con sincerità. Infatti anche Lorraine era tiratissima, con un abito lungo multicolore, un coprispalle di pizzo macramè color avorio e scarpe eleganti; un cerchietto dalla foggia insolita le decorava i lunghi capelli castani. Flavia invece aveva scelto un abito corto color pesca, che ben si intonava al suo incarnato chiaro di bionda, abbinato ad un bolero nero, e calzava sandali dorati dal tacco vertiginoso.  
Nives guardò l’orologio da polso e vide che erano le diciotto.  
“È quasi ora di scendere”, annunciò. Mancavano infatti dieci minuti all’arrivo del taxi che avevano prenotato per recarsi all’Old Vic. In realtà il teatro distava pochissimo dall’albergo, ma fare la strada a piedi coi tacchi alti come quelli che indossavano era da escludere, se non volevamo uccidersi.  
Il taxi fu puntualissimo; l’autista, in giacca e cravatta, scese ad aprire la portiera, guardando ammirato le tre donne, belle ed elegantissime. Attese che fossero salite, poi prese posto e si avviò all’Old Vic.  
C’era un po’ di traffico, che rallentò l’andatura del veicolo; a quello che le sembrò l’ennesimo semaforo rosso – in realtà soltanto il terzo – Nives sentì l’ansia raggiungere livelli intollerabili. S’arrabbiò con se stessa: non era possibile che si agitasse tanto per una simile stupidaggine! Si concentrò sul respiro, praticando una semplice tecnica mentale imparata frequentando per anni un corso di yoga, e si calmò.  
Nonostante tutto, arrivarono con una decina di minuti d’anticipo rispetto all’orario di apertura delle porte. Scesero dal taxi, pagarono e si diressero verso l’ingresso, posto sotto ad un colonnato; c’era della gente che stazionava sulla sinistra delle porte, ancora chiuse, e Nives pensò che fossero anche loro lì in attesa di poter entrare. Si accodarono disciplinatamente e si disposero ad attendere il loro turno.  
Dopo un po’, Lorraine controllò l’ora.  
“Sono le diciotto e trentacinque”, osservò, “Strano che la fila non si sia ancora mossa…”  
Presa da un’intuizione, fece segno alle altre due di aspettare e andò a vedere; tornò pochi istanti più tardi:  
“Le porte sono aperte, ma questa gente non entra: penso che non abbiano il biglietto e che siano qui in attesa di vedere se c’è qualche rinuncia, in modo da poter prendere il posto di chi non è venuto.  
“Allora vado a recuperare i biglietti”, annunciò subito Nives, che si era occupata della loro prenotazione tre mesi prima.  
La signorina dietro al bancone la vide avvicinarsi e le sorrise, facendole cenno di attendere un attimo mentre completava il lavoro al computer in cui era impegnata, poi le rivolse la parola:  
“Buona sera, come posso aiutarla?”  
“Buona sera, ho prenotato tre biglietti dall’Italia”, rispose Nives, allungandole la conferma ricevuta via e-mail, “Il nome è Nardini.”  
L’impiegata si alzò e andò a guardare in una scatola; ne trasse un blocchetto, che portò con sé ritornando al suo posto.  
“Ha una carta?”, domandò a Nives. Lei pensò che le stesse chiedendo la ricevuta del pagamento e se ne chiese il motivo: dopotutto, le aveva già mostrato la conferma.  
“Veramente no”, rispose perplessa. La signorina dietro al bancone corrugò la fronte, chiaramente sorpresa, e le fece vedere il blocchetto, sul quale era stampato il nome di Nives.  
“Non ha nulla che mostri questo nome?”, domandò.  
“Ah, intendeva dire se avevo la carta d’identità!”, esclamò Nives, sentendosi sollevata ed al contempo leggermente irritata: ma che diamine, non poteva essere più esplicita?  
Pescò il documento dalla pochette di raso nero, che faceva perfettamente pendant con le sue chanel, e lo porse all’impiegata, che le diede una breve occhiata, annuì e gliela restituì assieme al blocchetto, che altro non era che i tre biglietti per lo spettacolo.  
“Grazie mille”, disse Nives.  
“Di nulla”, rispose la signorina, con la tipica, gradevole compitezza britannica.  
Nives tornò dalle sue due amiche, che l’avevano attesa sotto al colonnato; sventolò i biglietti con emozione:  
“Eccoli qui!”, annunciò, sebbene fosse superfluo.  
“Ottimo”, si compiacque Lorraine, “Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa.”  
Scesero al Pit Bar, il bar del teatro; i tavolini erano tutti occupati e c’era gente in piedi davanti al bancone.  
“Siamo in tre”, disse Lorraine al cameriere che era venuto loro incontro, “Vorremmo mangiare qualcosa.”  
“Mi spiace”, rispose il cameriere, “ma non serviamo cibo.”  
Nives ci rimase male: era sicurissima d’aver letto sul sito internet del teatro che lì avevano degli snack.  
“Non fa niente, allora”, dichiarò prontamente Lorraine, senza perdere il suo aplomb, “Dove potremmo andare?”  
“Uscendo, girate a destra e attraversate la strada”, le indicò gentilmente l’uomo, “Ci sono diversi pub e ristoranti tra cui scegliere.”  
“Grazie mille.”  
Le tre amiche tornarono in strada.  
“Ragazze, mi spiace”, disse Nives, contrita, “Vi giuro che sul sito internet avevo letto che al Pit Bar potevamo trovare dei panini.”  
“Non preoccuparti”, le sorrise Flavia, amabilmente, “ti crediamo sulla parola.”  
Fecero come era stato loro suggerito dal cortese cameriere e si recarono dall’altra parte della strada, dove subito trovarono un ristorante messicano. Purtroppo era tutto pieno, e non potendo aspettare, preferirono continuare la ricerca. L’ansia di Nives toccò livelli stellari, ma fortunatamente nel locale subito seguente, un pub, trovarono posto.  
Si accomodarono ad un tavolino, Flavia e Lorraine da un lato, Nives dall’altro, e si tolsero i soprabiti. Il cameriere giunse celermente, portando tre menù.  
“Dopo aver scelto”, le istruì, “venite al bancone a ordinare e pagare, poi vi verrà portato al tavolo.”  
Nives scorse il menù, ma continuava a sentire lo stomaco annodato al punto che non sarebbe riuscita ad inghiottire un singolo boccone. Così, rinunciò, optando per una pallina di gelato allo yogurt greco con miele, giusto per dire di non aver digiunato tutto il giorno.  
Lorraine scelse invece un hamburger, accompagnandolo ad un bicchiere di sidro, mentre Flavia preferì uno yogurt ai frutti di bosco; tuttavia lei aveva mangiato uno spuntino nel pomeriggio, a differenza di Lorraine e di Nives.  
Dopo l’ordinazione, il cameriere non si fece attendere col sidro, lo yogurt e il gelato. Nives adorava lo straghisto e si sforzò di mangiare, ma inghiottiva a forza quel che metteva in bocca. Dopo alcuni bocconi, temette che, a insistere, le venisse male, così desistette.  
Non riusciva a credere a quel che stava provando. Sentì l’impellente bisogno di sfogarsi.  
“Ragazze”, cominciò, “quasi mi vergogno di me stessa… Insomma, ho superato gli anta da un pezzo, eppure mi sembra di comportarmi come una quindicenne… Ho lo stomaco talmente chiuso per l’emozione che non riesco a mangiare neanche questa ridicola pallina di gelato!”  
Lorraine la guardò con simpatia.  
“Guarda che non esiste un’età, per le emozioni”, osservò pacatamente, “e comunque, anch’io ho fatto le mie pazzie per quell’attore francese di cui ti ho raccontato…”  
“E io, allora?”, rincarò la dose Flavia, “Non ricordi che, pochi mesi fa, sono andata a Berlino solo per vedere il mio cantante preferito? Anche se sono più giovane di te, non ho comunque più quindici anni neppure io…”  
Nives prese un lento respiro: avevano ragione le sue amiche. Si sentì leggermente meno ridicola.  
In quella, venne avvicinata da una signora di mezz’età, bionda e piuttosto in carne.  
“Mi scusi”, l’apostrofò sorridendo, “Glielo devo proprio dire: lei è splendida! L’ho vista appena sono entrata e ho pensato che sembra uscita da un dipinto di Matisse…”  
Era ovvio che si stava riferendo al suo romantico bustino bianco. Nives rimase letteralmente senza fiato e la guardò ad occhi sgranati: mai, in vita sua, aveva ricevuto un complimento più elegante ed emozionante di questo. Inoltre, provenendo da un’altra donna, assumeva perfino maggior valore, perché era più obiettivo di qualsiasi complimento le potesse fare un uomo.  
“Grazie!”, riuscì a dire. La sconosciuta le lanciò un altro sorriso e si allontanò.  
“Ma avete sentito quel che ha detto??”, bofonchiò Nives, sbalordita, rivolta alle sue due amiche che la stavano guardando, ridacchiando compiaciute.  
“Che t’avevo detto??”, le domandò Flavia, sorniona, “Sei bellissima!”  
Nives scosse la testa, stentando a credere di essere davvero più carina del solito; il pensiero, invece di rassicurarla, stranamente le mise addosso ancor più ansia. Oh santi numi, rischiava di svenire sul serio, quando avrebbe visto Richard in carne ed ossa? Si sentì assai sciocca.  
Finalmente giunse l’hamburger di Lorraine; mancavano ormai soltanto venti minuti all’inizio della rappresentazione, così la giovane donna mangiò molto velocemente. Nives si preoccupò per lei e sperò che non facesse indigestione.  
Dato che il conto era già stato pagato, quando Lorraine finì non dovettero far altro che alzarsi, rivestirsi ed uscire. Nives, poco avvezza ad un tacco tanto alto, camminò lentamente, timorosa di rompersi una caviglia, e così il pur breve tragitto verso l’Old Vic le sembrò interminabile.  
Finalmente entrarono; presentarono i biglietti alla maschera, che le indirizzò all’entrata più comoda per i loro posti. Al momento della prenotazione, Nives aveva trovato un solo posto in primissima fila che ne avesse altri due vicini, in modo che potessero stare tutte assieme; tuttavia, i posti per le sue amiche erano nella fila immediatamente dietro alla sua.  
Nives si tolse il soprabito e prese dalla borsa la stola di velo, drappeggiandosela sulle spalle.  
Sedettero, trovando i sedili imbottiti decisamente comodi. Davanti a loro c’era un’altra maschera, un bell’uomo bruno sulla trentina, con in mano copie del programma. Nives si alzò e gli si avvicinò.  
“Buonasera”, lo apostrofò, “Posso avere una copia?”  
“Certamente”, rispose lui con un sorriso ammirato, o così parve a Nives. No, si disse, mi sto montando la testa. Pagò le quattro sterline richieste e tornò a sedersi; sfogliò rapidamente il libretto, notando che era fitto di informazioni riguardanti il cast e la troupe, e che riportava la storia di come fosse nata in Arthur Miller l’idea di quel dramma, che parlava di un fatto storico accaduto nel Diciassettesimo secolo che in realtà era una metafora del maccartismo dilagante nell’America negli Anni Cinquanta del Ventesimo secolo.  
A quel punto, Nives tirò fuori dalla borsa la fotocamera, che aveva portato con sé per immortalare l’interno del teatro ed il palcoscenico, in quel momento irto di sedie; naturalmente, durante la rappresentazione non avrebbe scattato nessuna foto. Il flash balenò e Nives guardò compiaciuta la ben riuscita immagine sullo schermo della fotocamera.

  
La maschera da cui aveva acquistato il programma si avvicinò prontamente e si chinò su di lei.  
“Mi spiace”, le disse a bassa voce con aria desolata, “ma non è permesso far foto.”  
Nives pensò che temesse che avrebbe scattato foto durante lo spettacolo.  
“Non ne farò nessuna durante la rappresentazione”, lo rassicurò pertanto, “Volevo soltanto fotografare l’interno di questo splendido teatro.”  
La maschera assunse un’espressione ancor più contrita.  
“Mi spiace”, ripeté, “ma non è permesso fotografare neppure il teatro…”  
Fu la vota di Nives si assumere un’espressione mortificata:  
“Mi scusi moltissimo!”, esclamò, “Non lo sapevo, cancello subito l’immagine.”  
Eseguì rapidamente sotto gli occhi della maschera, poi annunciò:  
“Fatto.”  
L’uomo le rivolse un grande sorriso:  
“Grazie infinite”, le disse, “E mi scusi tanto.”  
“No, mi scusi lei”, ribadì Nives, pensando che soltanto gli inglesi erano capaci di scusarsi per aver fatto rispettare una regola: erano semplicemente troppo gentili, concluse ammirata. Magari fossero stati tutti così, al mondo! Gli inglesi le erano sempre piaciuti, ma ora ancora di più, decise.  
Continuavano ad arrivare persone, che si accomodavano ordinatamente nei loro posti; c’era un gran chiacchiericcio, tanto che, per parlare con le sue due amiche seduto subito dietro di lei, Nives dovette alzare la voce:  
“Allora, vi piace?”  
“È bellissimo”, dichiarò Flavia con entusiasmo, “e originale, mai visto un teatro così.”  
Si stava riferendo al fatto che l’Old Vic, più che a un teatro tradizionale con la platea e il palco, assomigliava ad un’antica arena, perché il palcoscenico era in realtà semplicemente uno spazio vuoto rotondo in fondo al cono formato dai sedili del pubblico. Non c’era nulla, in pratica, a separare fisicamente gli attori dagli spettatori.  
Pochi istanti dopo, le luci cominciarono a spegnersi; come d’incanto, il brusio cessò e sul pubblico calò un immediato silenzio; si alzò una musica solenne ed evocativa.  
Nives colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e girò leggermente la testa verso la propria sinistra ed il corridoio: gli attori stavano giungendo sul palcoscenico, provenendo da lì e dagli altri tre corridoi, camminando praticamente in mezzo agli spettatori.  
Gli attori le sfilarono lentamente a fianco, uno, due, tre… ed improvvisamente eccolo lì, lui in tutta la sua imponente statura, la barba ben curata, gli occhi chiari che luccicavano nella penombra, il colletto della giacca tirato su proprio come nel poster teatrale. Le passò a meno di trenta centimetri di distanza. A Nives si fermò il cuore in petto, le si rizzarono i peli delle braccia ed il fiato le si strozzò in gola. Se non fosse stata seduta, sicuramente sarebbe stramazzata. Aveva pensato e ripensato a come sarebbe stato quel momento, eppure niente l’aveva potuta preparare alla forte emozione che l’aveva pervasa, travolgendola. Si sentì arrossire per l’imbarazzo: continuava a non riuscire a dimenticare la propria età anagrafica, ben diversa da quella emotiva che si sentiva in quel momento.

  
Gli attori andarono a sedersi, assumendo tutti una determinata postura; Richard ne aveva una di particolarmente drammatica: un gomito sul ginocchio, la mano che reggeva la fronte, gli occhi chiusi, come preda della disperazione più completa, preannuncio di quel che sarebbe stato il tragico destino del suo personaggio, John Proctor, il protagonista del dramma.  
Rimasero tutti così per forse un minuto; poi si alzarono e, prendendo ognuno la propria sedia, sgomberarono il palcoscenico.

*  *  *  *  *

Tornando indietro con la sedia in mano, l’occhio di Richard venne colpito da un bagliore bianco rivelato per un istante dall’occhio di bue che si stava muovendo sul palcoscenico: in primissima fila, c’era una giovane donna bruna con un top candido, seduta a gambe elegantemente accavallate. I loro occhi si incrociarono per un brevissimo istante prima che lui la oltrepassasse; per la frazione di un secondo, l’attore sentì vacillare la sua feroce concentrazione ed uno strano presentimento gli strizzò la bocca dello stomaco. Grazie alla sua grande professionalità, si riprese immediatamente e proseguì come se nulla fosse; ma mentre attendeva di andare in scena, di lì ad una quindicina di minuti, il suo cervello continuò ad analizzare l’insolita sensazione che lo aveva colto.  
Un paio di mesi prima, aveva posato per alcune foto seduto esattamente in quel posto, ed anche allora aveva provato un senso di predestinazione che lo aveva alquanto turbato. Era una persona piuttosto concreta e non si lasciava suggestionare facilmente, tuttavia quel giorno si era chiesto il motivo di quella sensazione, così forte da essere quasi inquietante. Era come se qualcosa gli dicesse che quel sedile avrebbe determinato un avvenimento molto importante nella sua vita, ma di che cosa si potesse trattare, non aveva idea. Il suo animo romantico gli aveva suggerito che in quel posto si sarebbe seduta la donna della sua vita, ma aveva scacciato quell’idea balzana ridendo di se stesso. Era vero, desiderava molto incontrare una donna che potesse stare per sempre al suo fianco, ma dubitava che potesse avvenire in modo tanto – letteralmente – teatrale. Così, si era scrollato di dosso quella stravagante impressione e se n’era dimenticato. Anche perché frattanto, in quello specifico sedile, si erano accomodate molte donne, ma nessuna lo aveva particolarmente colpito.  
Finora.  
Sbirciò il pubblico da dietro le quinte; grazie all’ormai lunga famigliarità con la struttura del teatro, ritrovò facilmente la donna che aveva notato. Era un po’ lontana, ciò nonostante gli parve piuttosto attraente, con quei lunghi capelli scuri sciolti adornati di qualcosa di scintillante, forse brillantini o cristalli, e quel top – no, era un corsetto – molto romantico che le lasciava le spalle scoperte, come la stola di velo nero rivelava. Un abbigliamento insolito, ma decisamente chic, pensò.  
“Cinque minuti”, gli ricordò la regista, Yaël Farber. Richard annuì, distogliendosi da quei pensieri disturbanti: era un professionista consumato, non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di interferire con la sua performance… neppure a quella graziosa brunetta.

*   *   *   *   *

Nives aveva seguito le prime battute della rappresentazione con grande attenzione; non aveva mai visto The Crucible, ma si era accuratamente documentata sia in merito alla trama che ai personaggi ed agli interpreti. Apprezzò molto la recitazione di Samantha Colley, la giovane debuttante che interpretava Abigail Williams, colei che, per suo tornaconto personale, avrebbe scatenato la caccia alle streghe nella pacifica comunità puritana di Salem.  
Poi giunse Richard, nei panni del tormentato John Proctor. Gli occhi incollati sulla sua altissima figura, Nives trattenne il fiato nell’udire, per la prima volta dal vivo, la stupenda, ricca voce baritonale del suo idolo.  
Il dramma si dipanò davanti ai suoi occhi; la recitazione di Richard era assolutamente coinvolgente, potente ed emozionante, confermando a Nives che, al di là della sua cotta per lui, era un attore straordinario. Anche gli altri attori, però, non erano da meno: sicuramente erano stati scelti proprio per la loro eccezionale bravura, altrimenti il talento dell’interprete principale li avrebbe oscurati tutti senza rimedio. In particolare, Nives venne colpita, oltre che dalla Colley, da Natalie Gavin, Michael Tomas e Adrian Schiller.  
La vicinanza con gli attori aggiungeva un’ulteriore strato di emozione all’esperienza che stava vivendo: le pareva di essere letteralmente dentro all’azione che stavano rappresentando, come se ne facesse parte anche lei. Non si sarebbe affatto stupita se, ad un certo punto, uno di loro l’avesse presa per mano per trascinarla sul palcoscenico a recitare con loro, seppure soltanto come comparsa muta.  
La recita richiedeva anche molta attività fisica da parte degli attori, che in certe scene correvano e saltavano e si gettavano a terra, tanto che alcune volte Nives pensò che, prima o poi, qualcuno sarebbe finito in braccio al pubblico della prima fila, magari proprio a lei; ma naturalmente era tutto accuratamente calcolato e, sebbene gli incidenti potessero sempre succedere, era estremamente improbabile che accadesse davvero.  
Nel secondo atto, Proctor tornava a casa e si dava una rinfrescata in un catino d’acqua; per farlo, Richard si tolse la camicia, rimanendo a torso nudo, ma sfortunatamente volgeva le spalle a Nives. La giovane donna ne fu leggermente dispiaciuta, tuttavia anche di schiena l’attore era un gran bel vedere. Poi si inginocchiò a terra e si chinò sul catino, offrendo a Nives – e naturalmente anche al resto del pubblico su quel lato del teatro – la spettacolare vista del suo fondoschiena fasciato dai pantaloni. Il cuore di Nives saltò un battito; in tivù alcune volte lo aveva visto nudo per esigenze di copione, ma dal vivo, sebbene più vestito, era tutta un’altra cosa…  
Si riprese, rimproverandosi aspramente: quello che stavano rappresentando era un dramma cupo e tragico, non avrebbe dovuto fare simili pensieri… ma era stato più forte di lei.  
Quel che non sapeva era che avrebbe visto ancor di più, del suo attore preferito…

*   *   *   *   *

Nell’intervallo, Richard si recò al box office, dove la responsabile stava chiudendo i conti della giornata.  
“Buona sera, signora Taylor”, l’apostrofò.  
“Oh, buonasera, signor Armitage, posso esserle utile?”, gli domandò la donna anziana con simpatia: ecco una star internazionale che non se la tirava, a differenza di certuni suoi colleghi che aveva conosciuto durante la propria pluridecennale carriera al box office dei teatri più prestigiosi di Londra.  
“Ho l’impressione di conoscere una persona del pubblico”, dichiarò l’attore, consapevole di mentire ma non trovando una giustificazione più plausibile per la richiesta che stava per fare, “Potrebbe dirmi chi sta seduto dove?”  
“Ma certo”, annuì la Taylor, girandosi verso il computer e digitando alcuni comandi, “Di quale posto stiamo parlando?”  
Richard glielo descrisse e lei lo individuò, poi confrontò il numero con il nominativo.  
“Nives Nardini”, rispose, girandosi a guardarlo incuriosita. Lui annuì, fingendo di riconoscere il nome:  
“Ah ecco, mi pareva…”, mormorò, “Grazie mille, signora Taylor.”  
“Non c’è di che”, ribatté la donna, chiedendosi che relazione ci fosse tra quei due. Una conoscenza vacanziera, forse? Di studio, o di lavoro? Ma l’attore non soddisfece la sua curiosità, limitandosi a salutarla e a tornare in camerino.  
L’interruzione gli era costata un considerevole sforzo: solitamente, quando si calava in un personaggio non ne usciva finché non aveva terminato, proprio per non perdere la concentrazione e dover quindi fare doppiamente fatica per ritrovarla; ma stavolta aveva dovuto fare un’eccezione, perché durante tutto il tempo in cui era stato sul palcoscenico, in ogni istante si era sentito addosso gli occhi di quella giovane donna dal corsetto bianco, che lo seguivano con attenzione e – sperava – approvazione. Era un professionista troppo serio per farsi deconcentrare da questo, tuttavia, per non correre rischi, aveva preferito evitare anche soltanto di sfiorarla con lo sguardo; ma adesso era divorato dalla curiosità.  
Il nome gli sembrava spagnolo, oppure italiano. Possibile che fosse venuta da uno di quei Paesi per vedere lui? Voleva incontrarla, conoscerla, sapere chi era, appurare se era venuta a vedere The Crucible perché le piaceva il teatro in generale o quel particolare dramma o era amica di qualche altro membro del cast o della troupe… o se era lì per lui. Richard era una persona di carattere modesto, il successo non gli aveva montato la testa e ancora stentava a credere che ci fossero persone che intraprendevano un lungo viaggio soltanto per vedere lui; quindi, sebbene ci fossero già stati alcuni che erano giunti da mezza Europa e perfino dagli Stati Uniti, la cosa continuava ad apparirgli incredibile.

*   *   *   *   *

C’era una fila interminabile per andare ai bagni; come al solito per quelli femminili, pensò Nives con disappunto. Non aveva particolare urgenza, ma non sapendo quanto tempo avrebbe poi dovuto aspettare fuori della stage door in attesa di Richard, preferiva anticipare l’eventuale bisogno. Finalmente fu il suo turno; si sbrigò rapidamente, poi tornò al suo posto, incrociando Flavia a cui Lorraine aveva dato il cambio a guardia delle loro cose. La sua giovane amica fece appena in tempo a tornare che nuovamente le luci si abbassarono per poi spegnersi del tutto in vista del terzo atto.  
In un crescendo sempre più drammatico, la recita arrivò infine all’ultima scena, dove John Proctor giunse – dopo tre mesi di prigionia e torture – coperto di stracci e pieno di sangue. Nives si impressionò, sebbene sapesse perfettamente che era soltanto trucco scenico; ma l’empatia che provava per l’intera rappresentazione era semplicemente troppo forte e non poté farne a meno.  
Pur essendo stato condannato a morte – per crimini che non aveva commesso – quando i suoi accusatori tentarono di indurlo ad accusare altri per salvarsi la vita, Proctor si rifiutò urlando la propria indignazione. Nel farlo, sollevò le braccia sopra la testa e si inarcò all’indietro… e la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni di tela si tese sul davanti, rivelando un notevole rilievo. Per un istante, Nives dilatò gli occhi e dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per ricomporsi, ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare cielo quant’è ben dotato… Era un pensiero del tutto fuori luogo, in quel momento, e lo scacciò vergognandosene profondamente. Tuttavia l’immagine le rimase impressa a fuoco nel cervello.  
Infine, Proctor disse addio alla moglie Elizabeth – incinta del loro quarto figlio – con un bacio così colmo d’amore e di tristezza e di disperazione che spezzò il cuore a Nives e le fece spuntare le lacrime agli occhi. Poi gli sbirri lo strapparono dalle braccia della moglie e lo trascinarono via verso il patibolo; Nives non riuscì a frenare il pianto e si portò una mano alla bocca per reprimere un singhiozzo.  
Sul palcoscenico calò il buio, come se fosse stato il sipario.  
Dopo un istante di silenzio totale, simile ad un respiro trattenuto, il pubblico proruppe in un applauso sentito e fragoroso. Le luci si riaccesero e gli attori tornarono tutti assieme sul palcoscenico, dove si disposero in un ordine prestabilito e si inchinarono nelle quattro direzioni; poi uscirono, e Nives si asciugò gli occhi per far loro capire quanto fosse rimasta toccata dalla loro interpretazione. Richard percorse nuovamente il corridoio proprio di fianco a lei, e la giovane donna sperò che l’avesse vista, non perché pensasse che lui potesse in qualche modo notarla, ma semplicemente per comunicargli la propria profonda emozione; ma non osò guardarlo negli occhi per verificare se fosse così o meno, pertanto perse la breve occhiata che lui le riservò.

*   *   *   *   *

Richard era sconcertato: l’aveva vista piangere, quando John Proctor era uscito diretto al patibolo, ma poi quando le era passato accanto lei non lo aveva neanche guardato, ignorandolo. Ecco, lo sapeva: non era lì per lui. Così imparava a costruire castelli per aria…  
Alla seconda uscita, evitò di guardarla e si concentrò soltanto sulla pioggia di applausi che lui e tutto il cast stavano ricevendo, applausi che aumentarono d’intensità quando i colleghi si ritirarono e lo lasciarono per qualche istante da solo sul palcoscenico. Molti gli stavano tributando una standing ovation, cosa che lo emozionava sempre molto, e non lesinò inchini di ringraziamento. Girandosi, vide che lei continuava ad applaudire e ad asciugarsi gli occhi, ma era rimasta seduta. Ecco, non le era neppure piaciuto tanto da dedicargli una standing ovation. Di nuovo, si rimproverò per la propria vanità.  
Con un ultimo inchino, lasciò il palcoscenico.

*   *   *   *   *

Nives aveva le ginocchia molli e non si fidò di alzarsi in piedi ad applaudire il suo idolo, sebbene lo desiderasse: temeva di non farcela. Così, si limitò a battere le mani più forte che poteva, almeno quando non doveva asciugarsi le lacrime che continuavano a scenderle dagli occhi, minacciando di rovinarle il trucco applicato con tanta accuratezza.  
Senza attendere che gli applausi si estinguessero, cominciò a rivestirsi, imitata da Flavia e Lorraine: dovevano correre all’uscita degli artisti per mettersi in coda il prima possibile. Nonostante la loro velocità, però, trovano una fila già molto lunga.  
“Siamo state tra le prime ad uscire”, osservò Lorraine pensierosamente, “Questi qui non sono tutte persone che erano dentro al teatro a guardare la rappresentazione di stasera… secondo me sono qui da un bel pezzo, venuti apposta soltanto per vedere Richard.”  
“Mi sa che hai ragione”, confermò Flavia, ed anche Nives annuì, rassegnata: avrebbero aspettato pazientemente il loro turno.  
“Chissà quanto ci metterà ad uscire”, si chiese, “Dovrà struccarsi e cambiarsi…”  
“Eh, ci vorrà sicuramente un po’”, confermò Lorraine che, dati i suoi trascorsi di attrice teatrale, sapeva bene di cosa stava parlando.  
Invece furono smentite, perché meno di un quarto d’ora dopo Richard comparve sulla porta, accompagnato dalla sua guardia del corpo, un alto uomo di colore dall’aria gentile ma risoluta.  
“Ma è già qua??”, trasecolò Flavia.  
“A quanto pare sì!”, mormorò Nives; il cuore le era balzato in gola, ma si obbligò a rimanere calma. Frugò nella borsetta e tirò fuori la fotocamera; la sollevò al di sopra della testa della calca ed azionò lo zoom, riuscendo ad inquadrare Richard mentre firmava un autografo e a scattare una foto soddisfacente. Poi passò la fotocamera a Flavia, che aveva assunto l’incarico di documentare l’incontro.

  
Frattanto, Lorraine si era intrufolata più avanti e riuscì a farsi autografare la copia de Lo Hobbit che aveva acquistato appositamente quel giorno stesso, con l’intenzione di regalarla al suo ragazzo; tuttavia, non le fu possibile fare altrettanto con la foto che le aveva procurato Nives, perché Richard stava passando abbastanza in fretta da un fan all’altro, essendo la ressa troppo numerosa per potersi soffermare più di qualche istante con ciascuno; infatti aveva già cessato di mettersi in posa per le foto con i fan.  
Finalmente Nives lo ebbe di fronte a lei che brandiva il pennarello pronto ad apporre il suo autografo su qualsiasi cosa gli presentassero. Dominando la forte emozione, gli sorrise e gli porse la foto che aveva fatto fare, una fotocomposizione che comprendeva i personaggi da lui interpretati che lei preferiva. Le parve che lui ricambiasse il sorriso in modo particolarmente amichevole mentre faceva l’autografo.  
“Grazie, signor Armitage”, gli disse nel suo miglior inglese, “Posso darle un regalo dal mio paese d’origine?”  
Lui sembrò colpito.  
“Certamente”, replicò con quella sua magnifica voce baritonale che le faceva piegare le ginocchia, “Da dove viene?”  
“Dall’Italia”, rispose lei.  
Richard si sentiva euforico: allora lei era venuta lì proprio per lui! Aprì bocca per parlare, ma la guardia del corpo lo stava già trascinando via: la fila era ancora lunga. Avrebbe voluto dirle mi aspetti, vorrei parlarle, ma non poteva farlo di fronte alla folla senza scatenare un putiferio.  
“Grazie per aver fatto tutta questa strada…”, riuscì a lanciarle da sopra la spalla, prima di venir sommerso dai fan. Non gli rimaneva che sperare che lei si fermasse finché non fosse tornato indietro, poi l’avrebbe fatta entrare dalla stage door e le avrebbe parlato.  
Nives rimase lì come un baccalà; era contenta d’esser riuscita a fargli autografare la foto e a parlargli, ma era delusa di non essere riuscita a consegnarli il regalo. Cercò con gli occhi qualcun altro a cui darlo, con la preghiera di consegnarlo a Richard – si fidava di questi inglesi, era sicura che non si sarebbero neppure sognati di imbucarselo – ma non vide nessuno. Le spalle le si afflosciarono. Pazienza, evidentemente doveva andare così.  
Cominciò ad allontanarsi, e le sue due amiche la seguirono. Tornarono sulla strada principale, in cerca di un taxi per tornare in albergo.  
Lorraine guardò dispiaciuta la borsetta rossa contenente la ceramica.  
“Mi spiace che tu non sia riuscita a dargli il regalo né a fare una foto con lui”, disse, “Neanch’io sono riuscita ad avere l’autografo sulla foto”, aggiunse, chiaramente delusa anche lei.  
“E io non sono riuscita a fargli altre foto”, dichiarò Flavia, scontenta, “C’era troppa ressa attorno a lui, non riuscivo ad inquadrarlo…”, concluse, mostrando l’unica immagine che aveva scattato, tutta sfocata e mossa.  
Nives sentì un groppo formarsi in gola e sospirò cercando di scioglierlo.  
“Pazienza”, mormorò desolata, “Almeno l’ho visto da vicino e gli ho parlato…”  
Aveva voglia di piangere come una bambina che si è vista negare un regalo che ha tanto desiderato, ma si costrinse a non farlo: perdiana, era una donna adulta, non una mocciosa! Non poteva piangere per una cosa simile.  
Fermarono il primo taxi libero che passò e salirono. Nives si sentiva a pezzi, eppure razionalmente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto invece essere contenta: dopotutto, aveva assistito ad una rappresentazione di livello stratosferico in uno dei più prestigiosi teatri di una delle città più grandi del mondo; ma la verità era che aveva desiderato così tanto dare a Richard quel regalo, che magari sarebbe finito a casa sua, a ricordargli quella sua fan che aveva fatto tanta strada solo per vederlo una volta nella vita, che non esserci riuscita la avviliva profondamente…

*   *   *   *   *

“Mi spiace gente, sessione autografi finita”, annunciò Bob ad alta voce, cominciando a trascinare Richard di nuovo verso l’ingresso degli artisti. Dalla folla si alzarono mormorii delusi, ma nessuno si sognò di protestare o, peggio, di farsi avanti di prepotenza: i fan della Armitage Army erano troppo rispettosi, e poi erano in Inghilterra e gli inglesi sono sempre molto disciplinati e corretti. Richard poté così tornare indietro indisturbato; ansiosamente, scrutò la calca alla ricerca di Nives, ma non la scorse.  
“Vedi una ragazza bruna, piccolina, con un cerchietto di cristallo e la gonna rossa?”, domandò a Bob. La guardia del corpo osservò attentamente anche lui: era addestrato a notare i particolari, ma non vide nessuna che corrispondesse alla descrizione fatta da Richard.  
“No, mi spiace”, rispose, allontanando con gentile fermezza una fan più audace delle altre che si era avvicinata troppo. La ragazza non insistette e fece un passo indietro con aria di scusa mentre l’attore oltrepassava la porta.  
A Richard parve che gli avessero rovesciato in testa una secchiata d’acqua gelida, né più né meno della sera in cui aveva accettato la sfida in favore della raccolta di fondi per la ricerca sulla SLA. Si sentì come se avesse perso un’occasione irripetibile. Maledizione, si stava facendo suggestionare troppo.  
Poi gli sovvenne che Nives, essendo venuta dall’Italia, doveva aver prenotato e pagato via internet, e quindi al box office avevano i suoi dati. A quell’ora la signora Taylor ormai era già andata via da un pezzo, ma l’indomani poteva chiederle informazioni… e se gliele avesse negate a causa della tutela della privacy?, si domandò corrugando la fronte. In tal caso, poteva sempre chiederle di contattarla a nome suo, concluse, rianimandosi.  
Scuotendo la testa, incredulo lui stesso di fronte al proprio stato d’ansia riguardo ad una perfetta sconosciuta, tornò nel suo camerino, dove avrebbe atteso che Bob gli desse il via libera per chiamare un taxi e farsi accompagnare a casa.

*   *   *   *   *

Il tragitto durò soltanto pochissimi minuti e furono già davanti al loro albergo. Nives però era così turbata che sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio per un bel pezzo; accorgendosi del suo stato d’animo, Lorraine disse improvvisamente:  
“Lo spettacolo mi ha emozionato tantissimo, sono troppo carica per andare a dormire adesso… volete venire a fare una passeggiata?”  
“Ah… volentieri”, accettò subito Nives, “Ma prima saliamo a cambiarci d’abito, i tacchi mi stanno uccidendo…”  
“Io sono troppo stanca”, dichiarò invece Flavia, “anche se non ho sonno neppure io. Voi andate pure.”  
Salirono dunque in camera e, mentre Flavia si preparava per andare a letto, Nives si cambiò mettendosi jeans e maglietta e – soprattutto – comode scarpe da ginnastica per quella passeggiata notturna che, sperava, le avrebbe calmato i nervi.  
Quando fu pronta, salutò la sua giovane amica bionda, poi scese di due piani per andare a prendere Lorraine, che l’attendeva, anche lei con scarpe più confortevoli.  
Uscirono; era quasi mezzanotte e i pub erano già chiusi o stavano per chiudere, quindi non si fermarono da nessuna parte e si limitarono a fare quattro passi nella fresca aria della notte londinese.  
“È stato magnifico”, dichiarò Lorraine con entusiasmo, “Solo vedere questo spettacolo vale tutto il viaggio.”  
“Sono d’accordo”, disse Nives, annuendo, “Richard è stato eccezionale, e così tutti gli altri… Ci sono stati momenti in cui non riuscivo a respirare, tant’ero presa.”  
“Neppure io”, ammise Lorraine, “Penso che il teatro sia la dimensione più giusta per Richard per esprimere il suo talento. È bravissimo anche in televisione e al cinema, ma sul palcoscenico è semplicemente sublime.”  
“Penso proprio che tu abbia ragione. Mi piacerebbe un mondo vederlo in altri lavori teatrali, magari di Shakespeare…”  
“Sì, lo vedrei molto come il protagonista di Macbeth o di Re Lear o anche di Amleto, visto il lavoro superbo che ha fatto con quell’audiolibro.”  
Si riferiva all’audiolibro uscito di recente che Nives aveva naturalmente subito acquistato, dove l’attore leggeva la narrazione romanzata dell’opera teatrale più famose del mondo, dando un’interpretazione particolare ad ogni e ciascun personaggio.  
Ma Nives aveva la testa altrove.  
“Accidenti, mi spiace da morire di non essere riuscita a dargli il mio regalo…”, mormorò sconsolata, “E pensare che lo aveva anche accettato…”  
Lorraine strinse le labbra, terribilmente rammaricata per l’amica. Poi le sorse un’idea:  
“Senti, perché non andiamo anche domani sera e ci posizioniamo all’ingresso degli artisti molto prima della fine della rappresentazione??”, le propose, “Dopotutto, lo hanno fatto molti altri, stasera: possiamo farlo anche noi, no?”  
Nives la guardò come se avesse visto un angelo.  
“Oh cielo, dici?”, domandò, un po’ incerta: non le andava di rompere le scatole più dello stretto necessario alle sue due amiche, che dopotutto erano lì quasi esclusivamente per assecondare la sua pazzia.  
“Ma certo!”, esclamò Lorraine, “L’ho fatto anch’io col mio attore preferito, e non soltanto una volta! Puoi certamente farlo anche tu. Andiamo lì alle dieci e mezzo e lo aspettiamo: vedrai che così, essendo tra le prime, riuscirai a dargli il tuo regalo e a farti anche fare la foto! E io potrò farmi fare l’altro autografo!”  
Contagiata dall’entusiasmo dell’amica, Nives si sentì rianimare: una seconda possibilità! E così semplice che non ci aveva pensato!  
“D’accordo”, accettò, “ma stavolta andiamo a piedi, tanto sono meno di dieci minuti di passeggiata… stasera abbiamo preso il taxi solo a causa dei tacchi, ma domani posso anche presentarmi in jeans e maglietta…”  
“Non se ne parla neppure!”, la interruppe con veemenza Lorraine, scandalizzata, “Ti rimetti in tiro esattamente come stasera, non puoi farti fare la foto con Richard vestita casual! E poi, domani sera anch’io sarò comunque vestita elegante, devo andare al Globe a vedere La commedia degli errori”, le rammentò.  
“Eh, ma a camminare fin là coi tacchi mi ammazzo…”, cominciò Nives, pensando che a quel punto avrebbe preso un altro taxi. Poi le sovvenne la soluzione più ovvia, “Beh, però posso mettermi le scarpe da ginnastica – tanto qui a Londra nessuno ci bada se sei vestito strambo – e mi porto le chanel nella borsa, e poi mi cambio quando sono là…”  
“Ottima idea!”, approvò Lorraine, “Mentre io mi metto già le scarpe basse, tanto domani sono in pantaloni.”  
Contente per la soluzione trovata, le due amiche rientrarono in albergo. Lì scoprirono che il bar era aperto, come le réception, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
“Ti va di bere qualcosa?”, domandò Nives a Lorraine: anche se, alla prospettiva di rivedere Richard, le era passato il magone, aveva ancora i nervi troppo scossi dalle violente emozioni provate quella sera, e un po’ d’alcol l’avrebbe certamente aiutata a dormire.  
“Volentieri”, accettò Lorraine.  
Bevvero così un drink e poi tornarono nelle rispettive camere. Nives dormì come un sasso, ma non avrebbe saputo dire se era stato l’alcol oppure il conforto del pensiero che aveva ancora un’occasione per realizzare pienamente il suo sogno.


	2. Sabato 6 settembre 2014

 

**Capitolo II: Sabato 6 settembre 2014**

La sera seguente, dopo un’altra giornata trascorsa in giro per Londra a visitare i luoghi più iconici, Nives tornò a prepararsi. Flavia, che doveva soltanto fare la famosa foto, preferì rimanere in abbigliamento casual, mentre Lorraine era partita per il Globe nuovamente in abiti eleganti. Come concordato la sera precedente, si erano date appuntamento per le 22.30 alla stage door dell’Old Vic.  
Quel giorno, oltre al full breakfast, avevano anche pranzato, e pure piuttosto tardi; Nives, nuovamente troppo emozionata, adesso non aveva fame, ma Flavia desiderava mangiar qualcosa, così partirono in anticipo rispetto alla tabella di marcia.  
Nives si sentiva ridicola ad andarsene in giro vestita da sera con le scarpe da ginnastica, ma decise di infischiarsene, anche perché, pensò, il motivo di quell’insolito accostamento era piuttosto chiaro anche ad un occhio estraneo.  
Alle dieci e un quarto erano davanti all’Old Vic; Nives accompagnò Flavia al pub dov’erano state la sera precedente e, mentre lei andava a ordinare da mangiare, si cambiò le scarpe, tornando ad indossare le belle quanto scomode chanel.  
Quando fu pronta, si alzò e prese congedo dalla sua giovane amica:  
“Allora ti aspetto alla stage door quando hai finito”, le disse, “Intanto vado, ormai Lorraine starà per arrivare.”  
“Va bene, ci vediamo dopo.”  
Nuovamente, Nives affrontò con prudenza il tragitto dal pub al teatro, raggiungendolo in perfetto orario. C’era già una discreta fila, ma stavolta Nives era molto più vicina all’ingresso degli artisti della sera precedente. Si accodò, ma un paio di minuti dopo intravide Lorraine, più avanti ancora. La raggiunse rapidamente.  
“Ciao!”, la salutò sorpresa, “Ma quando sei arrivata?”  
Davanti a lei c’era soltanto una persona, quindi doveva essere lì già da un po’.  
“Alle dieci e dieci”, rispose Lorraine, “La commedia è finita prima di quanto pensassi, poi ho trovato subito un taxi e sono arrivata in un lampo.”  
La giovane donna che le precedeva, pur non avendo probabilmente compreso niente visto che avevano parlato in italiano, le guardò sorridendo. Consapevoli che condividevano una passione, quella per Richard Armitage, Nives e Lorraine la contraccambiarono, sentendosi quasi complici.  
“Fantastico”, commentò Nives, “Dai che ce la facciamo!”, aggiunse enfaticamente, sforzandosi di tener bassa la voce. Lorraine annuì, anche lei con entusiasmo.  
Frattanto la fila andava ingrossandosi ed entrambe pensarono che era stato un colpo di fortuna che Lorraine fosse arrivata con tanto anticipo.  
Poco dopo vennero raggiunte da Flavia, armata del suo cellulare e pronta per la sospirata foto con l’attore. Nives aveva preferito così, dato che la ragazza era più avvezza al proprio telefonino che alla sua fotocamera; anche se la qualità dell’immagine sarebbe stata certamente inferiore, non era però da buttar via.  
Alle undici e un quarto gli artisti cominciarono ad uscire alla chetichella, uno o due alla volta. Alcuni vennero fermati per un autografo, che firmarono volentieri, probabilmente con una certa sorpresa: dopotutto, sapevano benissimo che la gente era lì per Richard Armitage e non per loro. D’altronde però, considerò Nives, erano tutti bravissimi e meritavano di essere ricompensati col riconoscimento del pubblico.  
Due giovani donne arrivarono davanti all’ingresso degli artisti e si rivolsero al custode.  
“Siamo amiche di Richard Armitage, dal tempo della scuola di recitazione; abbiamo appuntamento con lui”, Nives le udì dire. Le venne da ridere: quella era la scusa più banale che potessero inventarsi, pensò. Infatti il custode non fece una piega:  
“Mi spiace, non ne so nulla”, rispose loro placidamente.  
“Guardi che ci sta aspettando”, insistette una delle due, ma il custode scosse la testa:  
“Mi spiace”, ripeté, “ma non posso autorizzarvi perché non ho ricevuto istruzioni in merito.”  
“Capisco”, rispose l’altra senza scomporsi, “Non intendo discutere con lei, sta soltanto facendo il suo lavoro. Faccio una telefonata.”  
Nives la vide estrarre il cellulare e chiamare qualcuno, poi lo passò al custode, che parlò brevemente ed annuì, restituendo il telefonino. Bussò alla porta, che venne aperta dall’interno, e le due giovani donne entrarono.  
Nives si ritrovò ad invidiarle da morire: evidentemente erano davvero amiche – o perlomeno conoscenti – di Richard, e potevano vederlo a quattr’occhi. Quanto sarebbe piaciuto anche a lei avere una simile opportunità… Sospirò: sogni, sogni, soltanto sogni…  
I minuti trascorsero, divennero dieci, poi venti. Ormai gli attori avevano smesso di uscire: probabilmente se n’erano andati già tutti, tranne lui. Nives maledisse le due amiche di Richard: ma non avrebbero potuto scegliere un’altra sera per andare a trovarlo??? I tacchi le stavano infliggendo una tortura cinese, ma strinse i denti: era lì per consegnare un regalo al suo attore preferito nonché impossibile amore, non si sarebbe arresa!  
Finalmente, a mezzanotte meno un quarto, Richard uscì, sempre seguito come un’ombra dalla sua guardia del corpo. Un mormorio eccitato percorse la folla. Subito la giovane donna che precedeva Nives, Lorraine e Flavia gli presentò il programma da autografare, alla pagina dove lui compariva in un’immagine assieme a Samantha Colley, e poi gli chiese una foto. Richard acconsentì di buon grado e la ragazza fece loro un selfie col cellulare, poi lo ringraziò e lui passò a Lorraine, che gli porse la foto e ricevette l’autografo. Infine fu il turno di Nives, che prese fiato e lo guardò da sotto in su. Pensò confusamente cielo quant’è alto!, poi sorrise e buttò fuori la frase che si era preparata ed aveva continuato a ripetere tra sé e sé:  
“Complimenti, signor Armitage, sta facendo un lavoro fantastico.”  
Distratto da un movimento dietro di lei, Richard non l’aveva riconosciuta; ma adesso la guardò e il cuore gli fece un sobbalzo. Era tornata!  
Quel pomeriggio aveva chiesto alla signora Taylor se poteva avere l’indirizzo e-mail di Nives, ma la donna glielo aveva negato adducendo alla privacy. Aveva tuttavia accettato di mandare un messaggio a nome suo, che lui pensava di redigere il giorno seguente, domenica, l’unica giornata libera che aveva finché non fosse finito il suo impegno con The Crucible.  
Solo che adesso non serviva più: lei era lì, davanti a lui…

  
“Oh, grazie!”, esclamò, lusingato dal suo complimento. Ne aveva ricevuti tanti, finora, ma detto da lei era un’altra cosa. Abbassò lo sguardo, pensando che Nives volesse un altro autografo, e vide che aveva in mano una borsetta rossa. Gli sovvenne che la sera prima gli aveva parlato di un dono.  
“Le ho portato un regalo dall’Italia, posso darlo a qualcuno per lei?”, gli domandò Nives, chiarendo così che lo avrebbe consegnato in altre mani, se lui lo desiderava.  
“Sicuro”, le rispose Richard, e glielo prese personalmente dalle mani. Nel farlo, le sfiorò le dita. Nives sentì una scossa elettrica. Di almeno mille volt.  
“Spero che le piacerà”, riuscì a dire, sperando che il suo tono fosse normale, ma non riuscì a reprimere un leggero tremolio, “Posso fare una foto con lei e la mia amica?”  
Richard passò rapidamente la borsa a Bob.  
“Ma certo”, rispose con un gran sorriso, inconsapevole di star mandando in fibrillazione il cuore della graziosa brunetta. Quasi senza vedere la sua amica che gli si affiancava sull’altro lato, prese Nives sottobraccio, e fu elettrizzato nel sentire che lei contraccambiava circondandogli la vita col braccio. Apprezzò il modo leggero e discreto con cui lo fece, non come certe fan che gli si stringevano sfacciatamente addosso, neanche fossero parenti o, peggio, amanti.  
“È quella la sua fotocamera?”, domandò, vedendo una ragazza bionda sollevare un cellulare per inquadrarli.  
“Sì, esatto”, udì Nives confermare. Lo scatto fu veloce e la biondina gli sorrise ringraziandolo con un cenno.  
Già finito, pensò Nives con emozione, spiaciuta ma euforica.  
“Grazie, signor Armitage”, gli disse, staccandosi – anche se avrebbe voluto rimanere stretta a lui per sempre.  
“Grazie a lei”, replicò l’attore sorridendo, con la squisita cortesia che lo caratterizzava. Senza sapere da dove le venisse tanta audacia, Nives gli buttò un bacio. Il sorriso di Richard si allargò; a sorpresa, si chinò verso di lei.  
“Non se ne vada, mi aspetti”, le disse a bassa voce, in tono urgente; poi Bob lo condusse via verso i fan seguenti.  
Nives rimase lì come un baccalà, esattamente come la sera prima, ma per una ragione totalmente diversa. Lanciò un’occhiata alle sue due amiche, gli occhi sgranati.  
“Che cosa c’è?”, domandò Lorraine, preoccupata: Nives aveva un’espressione così stralunata che temette le stesse per venir male.  
“Io… io credo che mi abbia chiesto di aspettarlo…”, balbettò Nives, completamente stravolta. Toccò a Lorraine rimanere a bocca aperta:  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Non… non ci posso credere”, disse Nives, debolmente, “Non è possibile, no, dai, me lo sarò sognato…”  
“Ma qualcosa ti ha detto”, intervenne Flavia, che aveva ben visto l’attore chinarsi su Nives e parlarle sottovoce. La donna più anziana scosse la testa, come stordita:  
“Sono sicura che mi sono sbagliata”, dichiarò risolutamente, “Con tutto questo baccano avrò capito male…”  
“Non puoi esserne sicura”, obiettò lentamente Lorraine, “E se invece hai capito bene? Rimani qui: se quando torna ti ignora saprai con certezza di esserti sbagliata, altrimenti…”, sorrise raggiante, “avrai Richard Armitage tutto per te!”  
Nives sbruffò in una risata, il cui tono quasi isterico la indusse a reprimerla prontamente.  
“Beh, comunque sia, spero che si sbrighi o questi tacchi finiranno davvero con l’assassinarmi”, dichiarò con voce tremolante, cercando di fare dell’ironia. Le altre due ridacchiarono.  
“Noi aspettiamo lì”, disse poi Lorraine, indicando dall’altra parte della strada, “Se ti sei sbagliata, rientreremo tutte insieme in albergo; altrimenti, ti guarderemo entrare con Richard, invidiandoti da morire, e più tardi tornerai per conto tuo – se tornerai”, soggiunse maliziosamente. Nives le rifilò una leggera sberla sul braccio.  
“Ma che dici! Non passerò certo la notte con lui!”  
“Beh, se te lo propone, non tirarti indietro!”, raccomandò vivacemente Flavia. Nives sbuffò:  
“Oh, andiamo, piantatela coi voli pindarici! Quanto scommettete che ho preso una cantonata e lui ha detto tutt’altro??”  
“Vedremo…”, ridacchiò Lorraine, poi lei e Flavia attraversarono la strada ed andarono a posizionarsi dove avevano detto.  
L’attesa parve a Nives un’eternità, anche se poi avrebbe appurato che si era trattato soltanto di un quarto d’ora. Richard raggiunse il fondo della fila, poi Bob fece il consueto annuncio di fine della sessione autografi e i due tornarono indietro. Nives quasi non osava guardarlo, il cuore in gola per il timore che la sua supposizione d’aver preso un abbaglio fosse vera; ma quando Richard la raggiunse, lo udì dire distintamente:  
“Grazie per avermi aspettato… prego, da questa parte.”  
Deglutì, ma non aveva saliva. Sollevò lo sguardo con un sorriso incredulo, incontrando i suoi straordinari occhi azzurri che la stavano guardando, in attesa. Si mosse come in un sogno e precedette l’attore, entrando attraverso la stage door.  
Non sentì il mormorio meravigliato della folla, né vide gli sguardi brillanti d’allegria che si scambiarono le sue due amiche dall’altra parte della strada, entrambe oltremodo felici per lei.

“Beve qualcosa?”, Richard domandò a Nives. Le occorse un istante prima di comprendere la domanda e rispondere con quel che le parve uno squittio:  
“Sì, grazie.”  
“Che cosa prende?”, s’informò gentilmente lui. La vedeva molto emozionata, e la sua emozione emozionava lui. Nessuna fan, mai, lo aveva fatto sentire così.  
Nives pensò freneticamente, ma aveva la mente vuota.  
“Sherry”, riuscì infine a rispondere. Avrebbe preferito qualcosa di più forte, magari un whisky, ma non voleva sembrargli un’ubriacona. Inoltre, a stomaco vuoto un superalcolico di quel calibro non era molto consigliabile.  
Lui si rivolse a Bob:  
“Puoi fare un salto al Pit Bar e chiedere che mi portino in camerino uno sherry e una birra?”  
“Ma certo”, rispose l’uomo di colore. Era sorpreso che Richard avesse invitato una fan ad entrare, non era mai accaduto nelle ormai innumerevoli sere in cui lo aveva accompagnato fuori; Armitage non era davvero il tipo da avventura di una notte. Concluse che l’attore aveva certamente i suoi buoni motivi e fece come gli era stato chiesto.  
Richard accompagnò Nives dietro le quinte e la fece accomodare nel proprio camerino, piuttosto in disordine dato che si cambiava sempre in fretta e furia; ci avrebbero pensato l’indomani gli inservienti del teatro a rimettere a posto.  
La vide togliersi il soprabito e rimase leggermente deluso nel notare che un giacchino di lana nera bordato di pizzo dorato nascondeva il romantico bustino che tanto lo aveva colpito la sera prima; del resto, però, fuori faceva piuttosto fresco, era ovvio che si fosse coperta di più che dentro al teatro.  
Liberò una sedia e gliela offrì, poi si sedette a sua volta.  
Ora che lei era lì e le poteva parlare, si accorse che non aveva idea di che cosa dirle. Se le avesse raccontato della strana sensazione che aveva provato settimane addietro nel sedersi sulla poltrona dov’era stata seduta lei la sera prima, con ogni probabilità lo avrebbe preso per pazzo.  
Fu lei a trarlo d’impaccio:  
“Il mio nome è Nives”, gli disse, ignara che lui già lo sapesse, e gli porse compitamente la mano. Lui la prese:  
“Felice d’incontrarla”, disse, poi si chinò e le fece il baciamano. Sullo schermo gli facevano fare spesso la parte del seduttore, ma nella realtà lui non lo era affatto; tuttavia, in quel momento si avvalse della sua esperienza recitativa per cercare di far colpo su di lei. Forse l’aveva già fatto, o forse no: non poteva saperlo per sicuro.  
La vide arrossire e ne fu quasi commosso: non gli era sembrata una persona particolarmente timida, ma evidentemente non era neppure una persona sfacciata.  
“Sono molto colpito che sia venuta dall’Italia per vedermi”, disse, poi pensò che la frase poteva sembrare arrogante, “Ehm, almeno spero che sia venuta per me…”  
È proprio adorkable, pensò Nives improvvisamente intenerita, rammentando il gioco di parole tra adorable, adorabile, e dork, imbranato. Nonostante tutta la sua spigliatezza, dovuta a oltre venticinque anni trascorsi nel mondo dello spettacolo, Richard Armitage era infatti noto per la sua modestia e la facilità con la quale si riusciva a metterlo in imbarazzo.  
“Desideravo molto incontrarla”, rispose con semplicità, “e da Venezia, Londra dista meno di due ore d’aereo. Poi vedere questo stupefacente lavoro di Miller interpretato da lei… beh, valeva da solo tutto il viaggio”, concluse, ripetendo le parole di Lorraine la sera prima.  
La sua franchezza era disarmante, pensò Richard, deliziato. Questa ragazza gli piaceva sempre di più.  
“Venezia?”, ripeté, “Ecco una città che adorerei visitare…”  
Lei sorrise:  
“Se mai ci verrà, sarò lieta di farle da guida turistica personale”, buttò lì per scherzo, una frase che aveva inserito anche nel biglietto d’accompagnamento al regalo. Lui annuì:  
“Ottimo! Così magari mi potrebbe portare in posti fuori dai soliti itinerari, facendomi vedere la vera Venezia…”  
Eh, magari tu venissi davvero a Venezia, pensò Nives, senza dar particolare credito alla sua affermazione, che era stata sicuramente detta per semplice gentilezza. Scorse dietro di lui la sua borsetta rossa, posata su un tavolino, che qualcuno evidentemente aveva provveduto a portar fin lì mentre l’attore era fuori coi fan.  
“Sarei molto felice se aprisse il mio regalo”, disse, “Se ha tempo, naturalmente…”, aggiunse, temendo di risultare troppo impertinente.  
Richard si voltò nella direzione del suo sguardo e vide a sua volta la borsa.  
“Ma certo!”, disse, girandosi a prenderla. Ne tolse una scatola di cartone accuratamente chiusa da un nastro verde; c’era anche una busta.  
“Ehm, lì c’è un biglietto che spiega che cos’è”, si affrettò a dirgli Nives, “e un altro in cui le dico come e quando l’ho conosciuta, artisticamente parlando…”  
“Beh, dato che è qui, me lo può dire personalmente”, osservò Richard sorridendo, cominciando a sciogliere il nastro.  
Nives sentì le orecchie bruciare. Per tutti i numi dell’Olimpo e del Valhalla, era davvero lì a parlare a tu per tu con Richard Armitage?? Pensò di farsi dare un pizzicotto, ma le sembrò una cosa molto stupida da richiedere proprio a lui.  
Richard aprì la scatola e ne trasse un oggetto accuratamente imballato: evidentemente si trattava di qualcosa di fragile. Cominciò quindi a togliere l’imballo con attenzione ed infine ebbe tra le mani un’elegante scrigno ovale di ceramica bianca lavorata.  
“Splendido!”, esclamò, colpito dalla bellezza dell’oggetto, semplice e raffinato allo stesso tempo.

  
Nives si sentì alle stelle.  
“È una ceramica di Nove/Bassano”, spiegò, “Una delle scuole di ceramica più prestigiose d’Italia, assieme a quelle di Faenza e di Capodimonte. Perfino il papa ha ceramiche di Nove, e potrebbe ben essere che anche sua maestà la regina Elisabetta ne possegga.”  
“Davvero un oggetto stupendo”, commentò Richard con sincerità, “Grazie di cuore… starà benissimo, a casa mia.”  
Nives sorrise a trentadue denti: non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, sapere che il suo regalo sarebbe stato a casa di lui.  
Richard sollevò il coperchio e vide che nello scrigno c’era un biglietto.  
“Ehm, quello è il regalo secondario”, si affrettò a spiegare Nives, “So che le piace il cioccolato, come a me del resto, e così avevo pensato ai favolosi cioccolatini artigianali che fa un mio amico pasticciere, ma poi ho letto il suo tweet relativo a Justgive e allora ho pensato di fare una donazione…”  
Richard posò lo scrigno ed estrasse il foglio piegato, aprendolo per leggerlo. Era la ricevuta di donazione, a nome di Nives Nardini, per la fondazione Anthony Nolan che lui sosteneva tramite Justgive; l’importo era cancellato, un gesto assai elegante che dimostrava pudore e buon gusto.  
Più passava il tempo, e più questa giovane italiana gli piaceva, pensò.  
Le sorrise:  
“Grazie”, ripeté, “anche a nome della fondazione Anthony Nolan. È molto importante, per me: è stata davvero gentilissima.”  
Per te, questo ed altro, pensò Nives, sentendosi sciogliere di fronte a quel magnifico sorriso. Assieme ai suoi occhi azzurro chiarissimo, colore che faceva un clamoroso contrasto coi suoi capelli scuri, e alla sua calda voce baritonale, era stato il suo sorriso a farla irrimediabilmente innamorare.  
Naturalmente, lei era innamorata di un’idea – l’idea che si era fatta di Richard Armitage – e di alcuni dei personaggi da lui interpretati. Non conosceva l’uomo dietro all’attore, se non in modo indiretto attraverso interviste e servizi, e quindi non poteva sapere quanto la sua idea di lui corrispondesse al vero. Tuttavia, finora non era stata minimamente delusa o sorpresa, tranne per il fatto che l’avesse invitata per un colloquio a quattr’occhi. Conoscendo la sua riservatezza, quello sì, che l’aveva meravigliata.  
Bussarono discretamente alla porta; all’invito di Richard, un cameriere entrò con un vassoio sul quale erano posate le bevande richieste.  
“Grazie, Will”, disse l’attore, “Posi pure lì e metta sul mio conto, come al solito.”  
“Molto bene”, rispose Will, facendo come gli era stato detto, “Buona notte, signora, signore…”, concluse, ritirandosi.  
Nives gli fece un semplice cenno con la testa, sia per ringraziarlo che per salutarlo.  
Richard prese lo sherry e glielo porse. Nell’accettare il bicchierino, inevitabilmente le dita di Nives sfiorarono quelle di lui, com’era accaduta prima con la borsetta del regalo; e, com’era accaduto prima, la giovane donna sentì una scossa elettrica ad alto voltaggio.  
Era del tutto ignara che a Richard era successa la stessa cosa, prima, e che adesso anche per lui si ripeté.  
Sentendosi leggermente imbarazzato dal modo in cui stava reagendo a Nives – neanche fosse stato un adolescente in preda ad una tempesta ormonale! – Richard prese il proprio bicchiere e lo sollevò a mo’ di brindisi.  
“Alla salute”, disse, poi ci pensò meglio, “E al nostro incontro.”  
Nives sentì caldo e desiderò potersi liberare della giacchetta di lana, ma in quel preciso momento, col bicchierino di sherry in mano, non le era possibile; e poi, lui poteva prenderlo per uno sfacciato tentativo di seduzione.  
Pensò di contraccambiare il brindisi con una formula letta ne Il Signore degli Anelli; Richard era un estimatore dell’opera di Tolkien – motivo per cui era stato entusiasta di interpretare Thorin Scudidiquercia nei film di Peter Jackson – e l’avrebbe probabilmente riconosciuta.  
“Una stella brilla sull’ora del nostro incontro”, disse, toccando il bicchiere di Richard col proprio. Di nuovo, il sorriso dell’attore, che aveva riconosciuto la frase, le fece sfarfallare lo stomaco.  
Bevvero un sorso.  
“Anche lei appassionata di Tolkien, dunque?”, indagò Richard.  
“Immensamente”, confermò Nives, “Fin dall’età di sedici anni, come le scrivevo nel mio biglietto.”  
“Ah sì, il biglietto”, si rammentò lui, “Mi diceva che parlava del suo incontro artistico con me… com’è avvenuto?”  
“Grazie a Thorin Scudodiquercia”, gli raccontò Nives sorridendo, “A dire il vero, detestavo cordialmente il Thorin del libro, ma lei e Jackson siete riusciti a dargli una profondità che mancava nello scritto di Tolkien, ed è finita che… beh, mi sono innamorata di Thorin nel momento in cui Balin dice la battuta lì c’è uno che potrei seguire; lì c’è uno che potrei chiamare re”, gli confessò, sforzandosi di non abbassare gli occhi per fargli capire che stava parlando del suo personaggio, non di lui. Non del tutto, perlomeno…  
“Una battuta molto emozionante, in effetti”, osservò Richard senza batter ciglio. Era abituato alle fan innamorate dei suoi personaggi; solo che, stavolta, avrebbe voluto che questa fan in particolare provasse interesse per lui, l’uomo, non un suo alter-ego…  
“Quando poi sono andata a cercare altre opere da lei interpretate”, proseguì Nives, distogliendolo da quel treno di pensieri, “mi sono resa conto che, in realtà, io l’avevo già vista: qualche anno fa, ho seguito la prima stagione di Robin Hood, dove lei interpretava Guy di Gisborne… ma io non l’avevo notata!”, scosse la testa ridendo, “Il fatto è che lei era uno dei cattivi della situazione, e io normalmente odio i cattivi; inoltre, sono sempre stata pazza di Robin Hood, per cui non avevo occhi che per Jonas Armstrong!”, rise di se stessa, facendo sorridere anche Richard, che però non poté fare a meno di sentire una punta di gelosia per il collega biondo, col quale aveva lavorato per tre anni in quella fortunata serie televisiva della BBC.  
“E adesso, che ne pensa di Guy?”, non riuscì ad impedirsi di indagare.  
“Ho preso i dvd e mi sono rivista tutta la prima stagione, e poi anche le altre due”, gli raccontò Nives, “e mi sono resa conto d’essere stata molto superficiale: Guy è un cattivo con una coscienza, ben diverso dallo Sceriffo di Nottingham. Naturalmente, mi sono innamorata anche di Guy”, ammise ridendo, “e alla fine, quando muore, ho pianto moltissimo. E poi di nuovo quando muore Robin. Insomma, ho odiato la fine di quella serie!”, concluse con un largo sorriso. Di nuovo, anche Richard sorrise, stavolta più sinceramente. Va bene, aveva pianto anche per Robin, ma nonostante si fosse dichiarata pazza di costui, aveva appena detto di essersi innamorata di Guy…  
“Poi ho visto anche Nord e Sud”, proseguì Nives con sempre maggior entusiasmo, “che ho adorato. Ovviamente, avrei tanto voluto essere Margaret Hale”, dichiarò scherzosamente, riferendosi alla protagonista femminile che si innamorava, ricambiata, del personaggio di Richard, John Thornton, “E poi, ho preso i dvd delle tre stagioni di Spooks a cui ha partecipato. Lucas North era un gran bel personaggio, ma detesto come l’hanno trasformato nella terza stagione, anche perché non trovo assolutamente credibile che un uomo che ha resistito alla prigionia e alla tortura fisica e psicologica per ben otto anni e ha continuato a rimanere leale al proprio paese, e che tenta perfino il suicidio pur di non tradirlo, alla fine si riveli un terrorista e un assassino…”  
Scosse la testa con aria di completa disapprovazione. Richard sogghignò ed annuì, ma non le rivelò che era completamente d’accordo con lei: per convenienza professionale, non poteva dire apertamente una cosa del genere.  
Bevve un altro sorso di birra. Nella foto che le aveva autografato, aveva intravisto anche altri suoi personaggi.  
“E poi, chi altro le è piaciuto dei miei personaggi?”, domandò.  
“Nei panni di Harry Kennedy in The Vicar of Dibley mi ha fatto morir dal ridere”, gli rivelò, “Trovo che lei sia anche un ottimo attore brillante, e si ricordi che è molto più difficile far ridere la gente, che farla piangere…”  
Richard assentì:  
“Ha perfettamente ragione, per questo il suo complimento mi fa particolarmente piacere”, dichiarò.  
“Comunque, il personaggio da lei interpretato che preferisco l’ho tenuto per ultimo”, sorrise Nives, “John Porter di Strike Back. Sia perché ho sempre avuto un debole per gli uomini in divisa…”, sorrise con un’aria auto-ironica che gli piacque molto, “ma soprattutto perché è riuscito a dare una splendida dimensione umana a un personaggio che poteva essere semplicemente una spietata macchina per uccidere. Ho adorato il rapporto che aveva con la figlia, per esempio. Mentre, di nuovo, ho assolutamente detestato il modo in cui si sono liberati del suo personaggio, all’inizio della seconda stagione… capisco che lei doveva andarsene per interpretare Thorin Scudodiquercia, ma potevano benissimo trovare un altro modo!”  
Di nuovo, scosse la testa, stavolta con aria indignata.  
Richard si sentiva molto lusingato: Nives aveva apprezzato tutti quei personaggi per i motivi per i quali li aveva apprezzati anche lui.  
“Ha già visto Into the Storm?”, domandò, riferendosi all’ultimo film da lui interpretato, uscito da poche settimane nelle sale cinematografiche.  
“Certamente”, confermò lei, “Non amo i film catastrofici, ma questo mi è piaciuto, e non soltanto perché è lei il protagonista”, di nuovo, sorrise prendendo in giro se stessa, “bensì anche perché dà un chiaro messaggio riguardo al rispetto dell’ambiente, un argomento che mi tocca molto.”  
“Anche me”, le rivelò Richard, “ed è stato precisamente per questo motivo che ho accettato di interpretare questo film.”  
“Oh!”, fece lei, colta di sorpresa, “Non lo sapevo… complimenti.”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
“Beh, anch’io devo fare i complimenti a lei”, disse allora Richard, “per il suo inglese: è davvero ottimo.”  
Nives sorrise sentendosi leggermente imbarazzata, come sempre quando qualcuno lodava una sua capacità. Inoltre, il suo inglese poteva essere anche buono, ma sicuramente non perfetto come quello di qualcuno di madrelingua.  
“Grazie, signor Armitage…”  
“Oh, mi chiami Richard”, la esortò lui, che non amava le formalità eccessive.  
In italiano, equivaleva a darsi del tu, pensò Nives emozionata. Molti fan chiamano per nome i loro idoli, ma lei si era ripromessa di non farlo, non le sembrava corretto; però adesso era stato lui ad invitarla.  
“Oh… bene”, mormorò, “Allora, grazie, Richard. L’ho studiato a scuola, ma poi ho avuto modo di approfondirlo con viaggi e letture, e poi molti dvd in lingua originale, Star Trek, Guerre Stellari, Il Signore degli Anelli, e adesso naturalmente anche Lo Hobbit”, concluse sorridendo. Richard pensò che, sebbene avesse i denti leggermente irregolari, era stupenda quando sorrideva, perché si illuminava tutta, e illuminava anche tutto quel che le stava attorno. Era una persona estremamente positiva e piena di vita e di entusiasmo, il tipo di persona che riesce a dare la carica agli altri e a farli sentire meglio.  
Udirono bussare nuovamente alla porta: era Bob.  
“È arrivato il taxi”, lo informò. Non avendo ricevuto contrordini, aveva proceduto come al solito, chiamando la macchina non appena i fan si erano dispersi. Non pensava che Richard volesse trascorrere la notte con la brunetta nel camerino, caso mai l’avrebbe portata a casa sua; sempre che fosse quello il suo intento, cosa che, conoscendolo come lo conosceva, continuava a parergli improbabile.  
“Grazie, Bob”, disse Richard, posando il bicchiere ormai vuoto e alzandosi, “È molto tardi, meglio andare. Posso riaccompagnarti?”  
Nives si era alzata a sua volta, posando il proprio bicchiere accanto a quello di lui. La sua domanda la sorprese piacevolmente.  
“Grazie, sei gentile”, accettò. E figurarsi se avrebbe rifiutato di prolungare quanto più possibile la compagnia del suo idolo…!  
Fece per prendere il soprabito, ma Richard la precedette e l’aiutò a rivestirsi. Nives non era abituata a simili galanti attenzioni; provenendo da lui, poi, si sentì terribilmente lusingata ed emozionata, e per poco non dimenticò la pochette.  
Tornarono alla stage door ed uscirono, trovando un taxi nero di quelli classici londinesi, il cui autista li stava attendendo con la portiera aperta.

  
Salirono e si accomodarono sull’ampio sedile posteriore.  
“Dove stai?”, s’informò Richard.  
“Al Days Hotel Waterloo”, rispose lei. L’attore lo ripeté all’autista; mentre costui ingranava la marcia ed avviava il taxi, si rese improvvisamente conto che il tempo con Nives stava per scadere. La cosa non gli piacque per niente.  
“Quanto ti fermi a Londra?”, le domandò, cercando di farlo sembrare casuale.  
“Riparto lunedì pomeriggio”, lo informò Nives. Anche lei sentiva incombere la separazione come un’ombra nera.  
“Allora rimani soltanto ancora domani”, considerò lui, sforzandosi di nascondere la propria delusione, “Che… programmi hai?”, indagò.  
“Oh… come ieri e oggi, girare ed esplorare Londra”, rispose la giovane italiana con una scrollata di spalle, “Sai, è la prima volta che ci vengo e ho pensato di vedere le cose più famose, almeno dal di fuori, visto che non ho molto tempo; poi un’altra volta tornerò per approfondire.”  
Richard esitò soltanto un attimo.  
“Mi piacerebbe rivederti”, si buttò, in un modo del tutto inusuale per lui, almeno con una donna che era ancora virtualmente una perfetta sconosciuta. Insomma, quanto avevano parlato assieme? Mezz’ora?  
Beh, se per questo, era stato del tutto inusuale anche che la invitasse nel suo camerino dopo aver scambiato a malapena tre frasi…  
Nives sentì il cuore in gola e deglutì convulsamente, mentre per un breve istante la vista le si oscurava.  
Richard le aveva appena chiesto un appuntamento?  
Doveva star sognando. Non poteva essere reale. Sì, era sicuramente un sogno.  
“Ne… sarei felice”, dichiarò con un filo di voce. Non riuscì a parlare più forte, proprio non ci riuscì.  
Richard s’accorse d’aver trattenuto il fiato mentre aspettava la risposta di lei.  
“Magnifico”, mormorò, “Ti piacerebbe vedere il castello di Windsor?”, lei annuì con entusiasmo, “Bene, allora a che ora posso passare a prenderti?”  
“Quando vuoi”, rispose lei, poi spiegò, “Anche se vado a dormire molto tardi, mi alzo comunque sempre piuttosto presto. Dimmi tu a che ora vai meglio.”  
Non aveva idea di come lui fosse abituato a regolare i propri orari; considerando che era quasi l’una, se assomigliava a Lorraine avrebbe dormito almeno fino alle dieci.  
Richard calcolò la distanza tra l’appartamento che aveva preso in affitto e l’albergo di Nives.  
“Alle dieci va bene?”, s’informò. Avrebbe dormito volentieri un paio d’ore in meno: voleva stare con Nives il più possibile, voleva arrivare a conoscerla abbastanza da capire che cosa lo attirava tanto, in lei, e, soprattutto, perché provasse quella strana sensazione come di predestinazione che lo faceva sentire allo stesso tempo ansioso ed euforico.  
“Benissimo”; accettò lei, mentre il taxi già rallentava per fermarsi davanti all’entrata dell’albergo.  
Richard scese e le porse la mano per aiutarla a fare altrettanto. Malferma sui tacchi a spillo, Nives gliene fu grata e si mosse con precauzione.  
L’attore l’accompagnò fino alla porta a vetri.  
“Allora a domani”, si congedò sottovoce, “Buona notte, e dolci sogni.”  
Le fece nuovamente il baciamano, mandandole in tilt le pulsazioni e facendola arrossire come la prima volta.  
“Anche a te”, riuscì a rispondere in un soffio. Anche se avrebbe voluto annegare in quelle iridi azzurre come il cielo, si obbligò a girarsi e ad entrare, raccogliendo tutta la propria forza di volontà per non barcollare per l’emozione… e anche per il mal di piedi causato dai tacchi vertiginosi.  
Richard la guardò allontanarsi attraverso il vetro della porta, sentendo uno strano vuoto in fondo al cuore. Si ritrovò a sperare di addormentarsi velocemente, in modo che le ore che lo separavano dal momento in cui avrebbe potuto rivederla passassero più in fretta.  
Rapidamente, tornò al taxi e diede il proprio indirizzo all’autista.

Entrando in camera, Nives trovò Flavia e Lorraine che l’aspettavano.  
“Beh, che ci fate ancora in piedi?”, domandò, anche se poteva immaginarlo perfettamente, ”È l’una passata!”  
“Figurati se potevamo dormire!”, sbuffò Flavia, alzandosi dal letto sui cui lei e Lorraine erano state sedute a guardare la televisione fino ad allora, “Allora, ti ha baciata?”  
Nives scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ma dai, che dici? Abbiamo solo parlato…”  
“Sì, certo, come no”, ridacchiò la ragazza bionda, ma solo per scherzare: non conosceva bene Richard Armitage, però non le era proprio parso il tipo da cercare l’avventura di una notte con una fan persa di lui.  
“Certo che abbiamo solo parlato!”, s’inalberò Nives, pronta a difendere il suo idolo a spada tratta, poi s’accorse delle espressioni divertite delle altre due, “Oh, smettetela di prendermi in giro, siete tremende…”, concluse, ridacchiando.  
“Dai, raccontaci, di che cosa avete parlato?”, la interrogò Lorraine.  
Nives si sedette sul proprio letto con un sospiro di sollievo e cominciò a liberarsi delle chanel.  
“Dei suoi personaggi, di cosa mi è piaciuto di loro”, riferì, “E del mio regalo. E… gli piacerebbe venire a Venezia!”, concluse con entusiasmo.  
“Ohhhh!!!”, sospirò Lorraine, “Allora gli farai da guida turistica!”  
“È quel che gli ho proposto”, rise Nives, “ma non so se l’ha detto solo per essere gentile… Comunque, domani…”  
S’interruppe, solo per tenere sulla corda le due amiche.  
“Domani che cosa?”, volle sapere Flavia, sulle spine.  
“Richard e io ci rivediamo!”, rispose Nives in tono trionfante.  
“Uhhh!”, esclamarono Lorraine e Flavia in coro, “Davvero??”  
“Sì, davvero… Non ci credo neppure io… Mi ha domandato quanto mi fermo, e saputo che partiamo lunedì, mi ha domandato che programmi avevo per domani. Gli ho detto semplicemente girare per Londra, e allora mi ha detto che voleva rivedermi e mi ha proposto di visitare il castello di Windsor…”  
“WOW!”, esclamò Lorraine, che l’aveva visitato qualche anno prima, “Che bello!”  
“A che ora viene a prenderti?”, quasi le diede sulla voce Flavia.  
“Alle dieci.”  
“Bene, allora direi di andare tutte a letto: tu devi dormire a sufficienza, Nives, domattina non puoi presentarti a Richard con le occhiaie…”  
“Ah, non so se riuscirò a chiuder occhio…”, borbottò la donna più anziana, d’un subito preoccupata.  
Sorprendentemente, invece dormì benissimo.


	3. Capitolo III: Domenica 7 settembre 2014 (mattina)

**Capitolo III: Domenica 7 settembre 2014 (mattina)**

 

Come previsto, Nives si svegliò prima delle otto.

Dato che mancavano più di due ore al suo appuntamento con Richard, poltrì una mezz’ora a letto, prima di decidersi di alzarsi e di andare in bagno. Fece una doccia calda, poi, avvolta nell’asciugamano, tornò in camera, dove Flavia frattanto si era svegliata ed aveva aperto le cortine delle finestre. Fuori il cielo era leggermente nebbioso, ma era stato così anche le altre due mattine e le previsioni meteo davano bel tempo pure per quel giorno.

“Santi numi, e adesso che cosa mi metto?”, si lamentò Nives, guardando sconsolata il proprio scarno guardaroba. A parte la _mise_ da sera per il teatro, non aveva portato che alcune tshirt, i jeans e le scarpe da ginnastica. _Dalle stelle alle stalle_ , pensò depressa.

“Ci penso io”, le venne in soccorso Flavia; frugò nella valigia e ne trasse alcuni capi, “Metti questi”, le disse, porgendole una lunga maglia color bordeaux, con la scollatura a cuore e maniche scampanate di velo e pizzo; davanti era più corta che dietro e andava portata con un paio di leggings neri, pure forniti dalla generosa ragazza. La lunghezza e la sagoma della maglia nascondevano i fianchi di Nives che, per quanto in perfetto peso forma, aveva cosce piuttosto forti.

“E mi raccomando, indossa quel reggiseno fantastico che ti fa le tette _bioniche_ …”, scherzò Flavia. Nives rise e seguì il suo consiglio: in effetti, quel reggiseno – che le era costato una piccola fortuna – la modellava in un modo che sembrava avere una quarta misura.

Il marsupio dalle mille tasche di Nives – che lo aveva spiritosamente soprannominato _il gonnellino di Eta Beta_ perché ci stava dentro di tutto e di più – non era adatto a quella _mise_ , ma Flavia le venne nuovamente in soccorso offrendole la sua borsetta.

Purtroppo, avendo due numeri di scarpa in più, la ragazza non poté prestarle anche le sue ballerine nere, abbinabili al quel look: Nives avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi delle proprie scarpe da ginnastica.

Da ultimo, Nives si mise l’intrigante profumo di vaniglia e muschio bianco che aveva usato anche la sera prima. Chissà se Richard l’aveva sentito, e se gli era piaciuto…

La giovane donna si rimirò nello specchio, non diversamente da come aveva fatto due sere prima mentre si preparava per andare all’Old Vic.

“Sei splendida”, le assicurò Flavia, “Richard rimarrà incantato anche oggi.”

“Sì, come no”, mormorò Nives, legandosi i capelli in una sbarazzina coda di cavallo, un’acconciatura che la faceva sembrare appena più vecchia di Flavia; almeno finché non si notavano le leggere rughe attorno ai suoi occhi, segni di una persona che in vita sua non aveva mai avuto paura di piangere o di ridere.

Infine, le due amiche scesero a far colazione. Stavolta Nives optò per un _continental breakfast_ , perché tanto per cambiare aveva lo stomaco annodato.

Neanche avesse sedici anni e quello fosse il suo primo appuntamento…

********

Richard si alzò alle otto e mezzo, due ore prima del suo solito orario da quando aveva iniziato con le rappresentazioni di _The Crucible_ che lo facevano andare a dormire sempre molto oltre la mezzanotte; ma voleva avere il tempo di rinfrescarsi e di consumare la colazione con calma, prima di passare a prendere Nives in albergo.

Fece la doccia e poi si spuntò accuratamente la corta barba e i baffi; erano parte integrante del suo personaggio, John Proctor, e gli stavano molto bene, ma non vedeva l’ora di tagliarseli, perché preferiva di gran lunga essere sbarbato. Doveva resistere ancora una settimana soltanto, poi il suo impegno con l’Old Vic sarebbe terminato.

Mentre preparava la colazione – niente _full breakfast_ , perché voleva portare Nives a pranzo in un bel ristorante di sua conoscenza a Windsor – rimuginò sulle strane sensazioni che lo avevano portato a fare quello che per lui era un colpo di testa, ovvero avvicinare una fan e intrattenersi con lei a tu per tu, e poi addirittura chiederle se poteva rivederla. Aveva sempre evitato di comportarsi così con le fan perché non si poteva mai sapere – magari poteva trattarsi di una squilibrata, com’era successo al suo buon amico Lee Pace anni prima – ma con Nives era stato diverso. In parte era stato per il comportamento amabile e discreto di lei; non che non avesse mai incontrato altre fan amabili e discrete, ma a nessuna di loro si era accompagnata quella inspiegabile sensazione di fatalità, di destino che aveva percepito fin da quando si era seduto su quella particolare poltrona. Che fosse tutto nella sua testa?, si domandò vagamente preoccupato. Non era da lui agire così; tuttavia, da tempo aveva capito che, a lasciarsi sfuggire le cose, poi le si rimpiangeva, a volte anche amaramente, e siccome gli era accaduto fin troppe volte, in vita sua, aveva deciso che non avrebbe più lasciato passare un’occasione senza coglierla. Meglio pentirsi d’aver fatto una cosa, che rimpiangere di non averla fatta…

Mangiò con un occhio all’orologio da parete, impaziente che il tempo trascorresse e venisse l’ora di partire alla volta del _Days Hotel_. Volendo essere puntuale, controllò su Google Maps il tempo di percorrenza, aggiungendoci cinque minuti per l’eventuale traffico.

Quando venne finalmente l’orario, salì sulla Rover berlina, che aveva preso a noleggio per il periodo in cui sarebbe stato a Londra, e partì.

Il tragitto gli parve interminabile, pur essendo perfettamente nei tempi previsti e il traffico meno pesante di quanto avesse temuto, tanto che raggiunse l’albergo con qualche minuto di anticipo. Fu piacevolmente sorpreso nel vedere Nives che lo attendeva fuori, sia perché dimostrava puntualità – non come certe donne che amavano farsi attendere – sia perché così gli risparmiava le occhiate meravigliate degli impiegati e degli eventuali ospiti presenti nella hall.

Il sorriso di benvenuto che si vide rivolgere gli allargò il cuore.

*******

Nives guardò l’orologio del cellulare per l’ennesima volta.

“Mancano ancora dieci minuti”, osservò Flavia. L’agitazione della donna più anziana –biologicamente, Nives poteva esserle madre – la divertiva, ma soprattutto la inteneriva: era proprio vero quel che diceva Lorraine, che i sentimenti non hanno età. Se adesso Nives era nervosa come un’adolescente al primo appuntamento, era comunque ben comprensibile: insomma, si trattava di Richard Armitage, mica di un inglesino qualsiasi!

“Secondo me non viene”, disse Nives.

“Perché non dovrebbe?”, domandò meravigliata la ragazza bionda.

“Sarà rinsavito e si sarà chiesto che diavolo gli è preso ieri sera, ad abbordare una come me…”, mormorò l’altra in tono amaro. Flavia si sentì stringere il cuore: sapeva quanto Nives avesse già sofferto per amore, col marito che l’aveva piantata senza una ragione valida, solo perché si era stancato di lei, e quanto adesso la donna fosse emotivamente vulnerabile. Era quello il motivo del suo pessimismo in ambito sentimentale, che faceva stridente contrasto con il suo carattere altrimenti estremamente ottimista.

Poi la ragazza aggrottò la fronte.

“Una come te?”, ripeté, “Cosa vorresti dire, con questo? Che non sei alla sua altezza?”

“Andiamo, sono una _signorina nessuno_ , in confronto alle donne che lo circondano…”

“…a nessuna delle quali ha chiesto di uscire dopo appena mezz’ora passata a parlarci insieme!”, la troncò Flavia. Nives chiuse di scatto la bocca: a quello non aveva pensato. Non c’era proprio niente da ribattere.

“Beh, sia come sia, tra poco vedremo chi ha ragione”, borbottò comunque, “Lo aspetto fuori, così non deve sorbirsi le facce stralunate della gente qui dentro.”

“Buona idea”, approvò Flavia, “In bocca al lupo!”

Diversamente dall’usanza, Nives non rispondeva mai _crepi_ , perché amava quel fiero animale e non le sembrava giusto augurargli del male.

“Viva il lupo!”, ribatté quindi con un sorriso teso ed uscì. Flavia invece tornò in camera, in attesa che Lorraine – che aveva orari molto simili a quelli di Richard, per le stesse esigenze – passasse a prenderla per andare assieme a spasso per Londra.

Nives si posò contro uno dei tavolini di legno che stavano fuori dell’ingresso, sentendo l’ansia crescere a dismisura. Era terrorizzata dall’idea di venir delusa da Richard: non l’avrebbe sopportato. Razionalmente, era ben consapevole di aver costruito un mito nella sua mente, che lui poteva essere molto diverso da come se lo immaginava, anche se finora non aveva disatteso nessuna delle sue idee su di lui, e che quindi doveva esservi preparata; ma la parte emotiva della sua anima sopraffaceva di gran lunga quella razionale.

 

E poi, neanche tre minuti dopo che era uscita, ecco arrivare una berlina grigio scuro, e lui era al volante. Il suo sorriso le parve il sole uscito da dietro le nubi nere che le offuscavano lo spirito.

Gli sorrise di rimando.

Si avvicinò mentre lui scendeva; era così felice che gli sarebbe volentieri saltata al collo per baciarlo, ma naturalmente si trattenne.

“Ciao”, le disse lui, “Sono in ritardo?”

_Per tutti gli dei del Valhalla_ , pensò Nives stordita, in jeans e maglietta era _strepitoso_ ; ma, del resto, lui aveva il tipo di fisico per cui sarebbe stato strepitoso qualsiasi cosa indossasse.

O _non_ indossasse, se per questo, le saettò per la mente.

Le venne caldo.

“Per niente”, gli rispose, fingendo una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare, “Puntualissimo, invece.”

Lui la guardò con apprezzamento.

“Caspita, oggi mi prenderanno per un pedofilo”, commentò in tono scherzoso.

“Come?”, fece Nives, senza capire. Di fronte al suo evidente smarrimento, il sorriso di Richard si allargò, mentre le apriva la portiera.

“Sembri una ragazzina, mentre io sono un ultraquarantenne”, spiegò.

“Oh!”, barbugliò lei, ricambiando debolmente il suo sorriso; poco avvezza a quel tipo di galanterie, salì a bordo con un senso di irrealtà. _Davvero_ stava salendo in macchina con Richard Armitage, e non stava piuttosto facendo un altro dei tanti sogni che faceva su di lui…? Come la sera prima, avrebbe voluto darsi un pizzicotto, ma evitò, trovando che fosse sconveniente.

Magari dopo.

Così, se era davvero un sogno, almeno se lo sarebbe goduto fino in fondo.

Richard fece il giro dell’auto e salì a sua volta, poi ingranò la marcia e tornò in strada.

“Grazie per avermi aspettato fuori”, le disse, immettendosi nel traffico.

“Ho pensato che così ti evitavo gli sguardi inebetiti dei presenti”, sorrise Nives, “e magari qualche richiesta di foto e autografi… penso che tu ne abbia abbastanza all’ingresso degli artisti ogni santa sera.”

Richard le rivolse un sorriso pieno di gratitudine:

“Grazie”, ripeté, “Lo faccio molto volentieri, perché dopotutto il mio successo è tutto merito dei fan, ma ammetto che a volte è davvero stancante.”

“Non sei un attore di successo _soltanto_ per merito dei fan”, replicò lei vivacemente, “ma anche perché hai un talento incredibile. Io… beh, dire che sono impressionata è davvero riduttivo, dopo che ti ho visto recitare dal vivo. Tu… non eri _tu_ , eri John Proctor, in tutto e per tutto, fino in fondo all’anima. Mentre ti portavano via, verso il patibolo, ho pianto come… ehm, non so come si dice in inglese, in italiano diciamo _piangere come una fontana_.”

“Molto efficace”, commentò Richard, “In inglese si dice _piangere fino a consumarsi gli occhi_ ”, fece una breve pausa, “Ti… ho vista, infatti”, ammise, “A dire il vero, ti ho vista subito, a inizio rappresentazione, quando siamo usciti di scena con le sedie. Il tuo bustino era luminoso come un faro”, sorrise, “Era impossibile non notarti.”

Nives arrossì. Ci aveva pensato, effettivamente, essendo il bianco un colore insolito per la sera; inoltre il raso rifletteva ogni più piccolo raggio di luce, e l’occhio di bue l’aveva inquadrata più di una volta.

“Ehm, ammetto che ci speravo, che tu mi notassi”, confessò. Lui apprezzò la sua sincerità, ancora una volta del tutto disarmante. Le lanciò una rapida occhiata: la sua naturale modestia lo portava a stentare a credere di essere l’oggetto del desiderio di tante donne, anche se da anni ne aveva ampia e costante dimostrazione.

“Sul serio?”

Lei arrossì ancor di più.

“Beh, sai, desideravo ardentemente incontrare il mio idolo e magari impressionarlo abbastanza da farmi ricordare da lui, emergendo dalla massa delle fan adoranti che lo circondano… Forse lo conosci, si chiama Richard Armitage.”

Lui scoppiò a ridere nel sentirla parlare di lui in terza persona. Era una donna dotata di un grande senso dell’umorismo, e anche di auto-ironia. Una dote che lui apprezzava molto, nelle persone; anzi, era una delle qualità che tempo addietro, durante un’intervista, aveva elencato come essenziali per la sua donna ideale, assieme all’amore per il cibo, alla leggerezza di vivere e a una certa quantità di maliziosità.

La sua risata non era una cosa che si sentiva spesso, nelle interpretazioni da lei viste che, a parte _The Vicar of Dibley_ , erano state tutte altamente drammatiche; Nives si sentì molto compiaciuta di essere stata capace di provocarla. Era una risata bellissima, di cuore, che la emozionò.

“E adesso che lo hai incontrato, che cosa pensi di lui?”, indagò poi Richard, parlando anche lui in terza persona. Non appena ebbe formulato la domanda, si sorprese a trattenere il fiato in attesa della risposta.

Nives lo guardò con aria birichina.

“È anche meglio di quanto sperassi”, dichiarò. Lui assunse quella sua aria _adorkable_ che tanto gli era caratteristica quando riceveva complimenti e che le faceva venir voglia di strapazzarlo di coccole.

“Uhm, grazie”, lo udì mormorare. Non era arrossito, ma Nives ritenne che ci mancasse poco. Anche lei si sentiva leggermente in imbarazzo: il gioco stava per diventare pericoloso…

“Oh, a proposito”, disse per tagliare l’aria, “Faccio parte di un gruppo Facebook di tue fan, che mi hanno incaricata di esprimerti il loro sostegno, il loro amore e la loro ammirazione.”

“Ringraziale tutte da parte mia”, rispose Richard, “Anzi, se vuoi ti faccio un autografo con dedica per loro.”

Lei ci pensò su: non aveva altre foto, ma poteva fargli autografare un foglio in bianco, poi scannerizzarlo e postarlo nel gruppo.

“Grazie, sei molto gentile.”

“Ma figurati, per così poco…”

Era davvero adorabile, pensò Nives. Come si poteva non innamorarsi di un uomo così?

Poi riconsiderò il proprio pensiero e le venne freddo: aveva appena pensato _uomo_ , non _attore_ e neppure _personaggio_. O santo cielo, no no no, pensò in un attimo di panico, _non_ _poteva_ innamorarsi di Richard Armitage! Non aveva nessuna speranza… Finché si trattava di uno dei suoi personaggi poteva anche andare, tanto sapeva che erano soltanto fantasie; ma innamorarsi dell’uomo, della persona vera, in carne e ossa…? No! Se voleva conservare la propria sanità di mente, as-so-lu-ta-men-te NO!

E poi, c’era da considerare la quantità di pettegolezzi che lo volevano gay, o quantomeno bisex, e attualmente accompagnato all’ex collega de _Lo Hobbit_ Lee Pace. Nessuno dei due interessati aveva mai confermato la cosa, ma se per questo, neppure smentito.

Se la storia era vera, comunque, il suo interesse per lei era praticamente inspiegabile, tranne nel caso che si fosse semplicemente trattato di curiosità e simpatia, escludendo quindi automaticamente un – peraltro del tutto improbabile – interesse amoroso.

Percependo il suo improvviso disagio, Richard si chiese se avesse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Non gli venne in mente nulla, così provò a distrarla con un commento casuale:

“Occorrono circa tre quarti d’ora per arrivare, forse un po’ di più, se troviamo traffico. Poi per visitare il castello dobbiamo calcolare dalle due ore e mezzo alle tre. Solitamente c’è fila, per cui ho pensato bene di prendere i biglietti via internet, così entreremo subito.”

Nives si riscosse dal suo smarrimento:

“Ottima idea”, approvò, “Lo faccio sempre anch’io, quando possibile. Ad esempio a Venezia, se vuoi entrare alla basilica di san Marco e a Palazzo Ducale senza fare ore di coda, è l’unico modo.”

Più tardi gli avrebbe chiesto quanto gli doveva per il biglietto, e se lui avesse insistito per offrirglielo – se lo aspettava, da un uomo galante come lui – non lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo insistendo, ma avrebbe semplicemente offerto lei il pranzo: era un’accesa sostenitrice della parità tra i sessi e si comportava di conseguenza.

“Ci dev’essere una montagna di cose da visitare, a Venezia”, commentò Richard.

“Oh sì; ma anche in molte altre città: Treviso, Padova, Vicenza, Verona, solo per citare le principali più vicine a dove abito. Per non parlare di Milano, Firenze, Roma… Pensa che l’Italia è il paese al mondo che ha il maggior numero di siti dichiarati patrimonio dell’umanità dall’UNESCO.”

Richard annuì:

“Sì, l’avevo letto da qualche parte. Ho sempre desiderato visitare l’Italia… anche per la cucina, adoro la pizza e la pasta.”

“Non sai di cosa parli finché non le hai assaggiate in loco”, ribatté vivacemente Nives, che aveva constatato come, più spesso che no, quella che all’estero vien fatta passare per cucina italiana in realtà ne è solo un’imitazione pasticciata e approssimativa; tutti i suoi amici stranieri, una volta che avevano mangiato a casa sua, erano d’accordo, “Dovresti provare i miei spaghetti al ragù d’anatra, o il baccalà alla vicentina, accompagnati da un buon Tai rosso dei Colli Berici… _Adoro_ cucinare, se non si fosse capito.”

Richard le lanciò un’occhiata divertita:

“Cos’è, un invito?”

Nives si sentì ardere le orecchie e per reazione si mise a ridere:

“Oh, beh, perché no? Se ti capita di passare dalle mie parti…”, si strinse nelle spalle con finta noncuranza; ma il pensiero di Richard Armitage a pranzo a casa sua la fece rabbrividire. E non di freddo.

Lui tornò a guardare la strada. Adorava cucinare, eh? Significava che amava il cibo. Un’altra delle qualità da lui preferite in una donna.

Annuì nel suo caratteristico modo, con la testa un po’ piegata di lato ed un mezzo sorriso.

“Allora siamo d’accordo”, dichiarò.

Quella semplice frase fece saltare il cuore in gola a Nives. _Basta!_ , si disse duramente, _piantala di costruire castelli per aria!_ Quanto realistico poteva essere, che lui venisse a casa sua? Una possibilità su un miliardo, forse…

“Non pensavo che il castello di Windsor fosse visitabile”, disse, tanto per parlare. Richard le lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa:

“Tutte le dimore reali sono visitabili”, le rivelò, “Anche Buckingham Palace e Holyrood Palace a Edimburgo… non lo sapevi?”

“Proprio no”, confessò lei, presa in contropiede, “Da molto tempo volevo venire a visitare Londra, ma per soli quattro giorni non mi sono messa a tavolino a programmare visite, così non mi sono informata riguardo alle residenze dei reali… Beh, meglio così, adoro vedere castelli e palazzi!”

Il suo entusiasmo quasi fanciullesco lo intenerì; pensò che Nives era una persona molto solare, allegra ed innamorata della vita. Non soltanto il suo sorriso, ma anche la sua personalità illuminavano ciò che la circondava.

Ci fu un breve, confortevole silenzio tra di loro, poi Richard disse:

“Sai, stavo pensando… tu conosci molte cose di me – dopotutto, gran parte della mia vita è pubblica, a causa del lavoro che faccio – ma io non so praticamente nulla di te…”

Lasciò la frase in sospeso, tuttavia era chiaro che la stava invitando a raccontargli di sé.

“Hai ragione”, ammise Nives, “Non mi sembra molto giusto, in effetti. Vedrò di porre rimedio alla cosa… Dunque, cominciamo dall’inizio… Sono nata il 29 novembre, ma non ti dirò di quale anno, sono troppo vanitosa!”, rise, con quella sua vena auto-ironica che tanto gli piaceva e che ancora una volta gli strappò un sorriso, “Sono una Sagittario con ascendente Cancro, il che comporta una personalità piuttosto complessa: segno zodiacale di fuoco, pianeta dominante Giove, che dona una personalità, per l’appunto, _gioviale_ ; per metà essere umano e per metà animale, quindi a volte sono razionale e a volte invece istintiva. Per contro, ascendente in un segno d’acqua, pianeta dominante Luna, il che qualche volta mi rende _lunatica_ , cioè quando ho la luna storta è meglio lasciarmi stare, ma tanto poi mi passa…”

Richard l’ascoltava con attenzione, apprezzando grandemente il suo brio e la sua auto-ironia; aveva l’impressione che avrebbe potuto rimanere ad ascoltarla per ore senza annoiarsi.  

Lei proseguì, ignara dei pensieri che passavano per la testa dell’attore:

“Sono nata in una cittadina industriale di quarantamila abitanti, a circa un’ora di auto a nord di Venezia, ma i miei primi ricordi risalgono a Zurigo, dove i miei si erano trasferiti per lavoro; lì ho frequentato le scuole elementari in lingua tedesca e ho cominciato a studiare il francese. Poi a dodici anni sono tornata in Italia e ho proseguito gli studi, e ho iniziato con l’inglese…”

“Scusa se t’interrompo… ma stai dicendo che parli quattro lingue?”

Il tono di Richard era decisamente stupefatto.

“Ehm, tecnicamente cinque, perché il veneto, dal punto di vista linguistico, è un idioma diverso dall’italiano.”

“Caspita! Io conosco un po’ di francese, imparato a scuola, e un po’ di russo e italiano imparati per esigenze di lavoro, ma non posso certo dire di parlarli fluentemente…”

Lei rise del suo sbalordimento:

“Beh, ognuno ha il suo talento: io le lingue, tu la recitazione.”

Richard apprezzò: senza sminuire il proprio punto forte, gli aveva ricordato il suo.

Era davvero adorabile, pensò.

“Va bene, siamo pari”, dichiarò allora, “Che altro mi racconti, di te?”

Il suo genuino interesse per lei la emozionava oltre ogni dire, tanto da renderle difficile riprendere il discorso. Timorosa di annoiarlo, cercò di condensare il più possibile; gli narrò che era stata un’adolescente timida e soprappeso, poi col tempo aveva perso chili e – almeno in parte – timidezza; che dopo gli studi aveva cominciato a lavorare facendo una discreta carriera; che il suo hobby preferito era leggere, fantasy in testa ovviamente, ma anche fantascienza, romanzi storici, saggi di storia e archeologia; che il suo artista musicale preferito era Alan Parsons – pure lui inglese – e che adorava la musica celtica, nativa americana e _new age_. Gli rivelò d’aver praticato _kung fu_ e _tai chi chuan_ per diversi anni – senza sapere di impressionare Richard la interruppe per quest’ultimo particolare – e proseguì narrandogli della sua passione per le moto, che l’aveva portata a possederne una per svariati anni prima che un incidente, provocato da un automobilista distratto, aveva posto termine a quel particolare hobby perché le era rimasta una paura terribile di salire su qualsiasi mezzo avesse due ruote, perfino una bicicletta.

“L’importante è che tu non ti sia fatta niente”, considerò Richard a quel punto, a bassa voce; si rese conto che il pensiero che aveva corso il rischio di non incontrarla mai lo disturbava.

“Hai ragione al cento percento!”, ribatté lei, annuendo enfaticamente. Aveva visto la morte in faccia, ma l’aveva scampata, e adesso… era seduta in macchina con il suo idolo. Cosa poteva chiedere di più dalla vita?

_Che lui s’innamori di te_ , disse una vocina timida ma ben percepibile dentro la sua testa.

_Falla finita!,_ replicò furiosamente Nives.

“Scommetto che c’è dell’altro…”, incalzò Richard. Lei rise:

“Cos’è, un interrogatorio alla Lucas North?”, gli domandò, riferendosi al suo personaggio che era una spia dei servizi segreti britannici.

“Se vuoi ti porto alla sede dell’MI-5”, scherzò lui, facendola ridere ancor più forte.

“Va bene, va bene… Amo immensamente ballare, dal liscio al caraibico, dalle danze scozzesi e irlandesi alla danza del ventre…”

“Aspetta, aspetta… Sei una danzatrice del ventre?”, si meravigliò lui, lanciandole un’occhiata: in effetti, con la sua amabile figura dalle morbide curve, ce la vedeva bene, in un favoloso costume da odalisca…

“Beh, me la cavo”, rispose lei; per la verità, aveva studiato per sei anni, ma dirlo le sembrava una vanteria inutile.

“Sai che non ho mai visto una danza del ventre dal vivo?”, commentò Richard. Le venne caldo: era forse un modo sottile per chiederle di ballare per lui…? _Ma smettila_ , si rimproverò per l’ennesima volta, _stai vedendo cose che non esistono_.

“A Londra ci saranno sicuramente ristoranti arabi che offrono anche intrattenimento”, disse debolmente.

“Beh, sì, lo credo anch’io”, annuì l’attore, “E poi, cos’altro mi dici? Sei… sposata, fidanzata?”, indagò, sforzandosi si usare un tono casuale.

Quello era un argomento spinoso, per Nives; ma non vedeva motivo di tenergli nascosta la verità.

“Sono stata sposata, ma è andata male”, rispose nel tono più neutro che riuscì a trovare; ma Richard, con l’orecchio fine di chi è abituato a recitare e a sentir recitare, colse la nota amara sottostante, “Attualmente sono single”, la udì concludere, e l’amarezza fu ancor più evidente.

“Scusami, non volevo turbarti”, disse piano. Nives non s’era aspettata che lui notasse il suo dispiacere: solitamente era brava a celare il dolore che le causava il pensiero della sua solitudine, non cercata né voluta; ma Richard era un attore, considerò, allenato a cogliere la minima sfumatura nella voce e nell’atteggiamento, per poterla riprodurre nei personaggi che interpretava.

“Non c’è nulla da scusare”, rispose, “Non potevi saperlo; comunque, è acqua passata, e la vita è troppo bella e interessante per vivere nei rimpianti.”

Amava la vita, dunque… e chi ama la vita, non la prende troppo seriamente, ma se la gode. Tre su quattro delle qualità da lui preferite in una donna… _Frena_ , si disse, _la conosci appena, potrebbe essere molto diversa da come sembra…_ Eppure, non riusciva a convincersi che lei non fosse, invece, esattamente così.

“Molto saggio”, riuscì infine a dire.

“Beh, ecco, ora sai tutto di me”, affermò Nives dopo qualche istante di silenzio, “Almeno per sommi capi.”

Lui pensò che avrebbe voluto sapere _molto_ di più di lei; desiderò fortemente di avere il tempo di farlo.

Ormai erano arrivati e Richard cominciò a cercare un parcheggio. Lo trovò a non molta distanza dall’ingresso del castello, che era circondato da un immenso parco pieno di alberi centenari. Nives, appassionata di fotografia, scattò diverse immagini del castello e dei giardini.

 

L’edificio stesso era enorme, il più antico castello abitato del mondo, risalendone la prima costruzione all’Undicesimo secolo, ed anche il più grande, come recitava il dépliant illustrativo che Nives prese all’ingresso.

La visita durò quasi tre ore; Nives aveva visto molti castelli, in vita sua, inclusi Versailles e Schönbrunn, ma Windsor non era da meno e l’incantò. Nessuno importunò Richard – con sorpresa di Nives – e soltanto alcuni sguardi meravigliati e sorrisi vari rivelarono che le persone lo stavano riconoscendo; ma essendo egli chiaramente impegnato in una faccenda privata, lo lasciarono in pace. Soltanto una ragazzina accennò a volersi avvicinare, prontamente ripresa dalla madre. Nives pensò che questi britannici le piacevano sempre di più.

 

 


	4. Domenica 7 settembre: a pranzo

 

Capitolo IV: Domenica 7 settembre: a pranzo

Uscirono dal castello di Windsor che erano ormai le due del pomeriggio.  
“Hai fame?”, le domandò Richard.  
“Sto morendo”, confessò lei, che era abituata a mangiare molto prima di quell’ora, ad eccezione di quando faceva un full breakfast, ma quel mattino era riuscita a inghiottire ben poco, agitata com’era alla prospettiva di vedersi con il suo idolo. Al contrario, adesso aveva una fame da lupo. Che effetto strano le faceva, questo attore britannico!  
Lui ridacchiò.  
“Conosco un buon ristorante qui vicino, sono cinque minuti a piedi”, le disse, “Ha il suggestivo nome di Bel and the Dragon, in riferimento credo a una leggenda babilonese o qualcosa del genere… comunque, si mangia benissimo, ed è un bell’ambiente.”  
“Che stiamo aspettando?”, gli domandò lei vivacemente, infilando il braccio sotto quello di lui. Era sua abitudine camminare per strada a quel modo coi suoi amici, e anche con suo padre, pertanto realizzò soltanto in ritardo di averlo appena fatto con Richard. Per un istante temette che lui si infastidisse, dato che sapeva che gli inglesi non amano molto il contatto fisico con persone che conoscono poco, e si irrigidì, apprestandosi a ritrarsi; ma Richard le posò una mano sulla sua e, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, la condusse lungo la strada. A Nives tremolavano leggermente le ginocchia mentre camminava accanto a lui; venne bersagliata da più d’uno sguardo invidioso di donne che incrociarono e, riconosciuto l’attore, lo vedevano in compagnia di questa brunetta, al cui posto avrebbero voluto essere loro. Nives le capiva benissimo, perché se fosse stata in loro, si sarebbe sentita così anche lei.  
E invece si trovava lì, accanto al suo idolo, appesa al suo braccio! Di nuovo, fu pervasa da una sensazione di irrealtà: non era possibile, era un sogno… era da ieri sera che stava sognando e non si svegliava. E non voleva svegliarsi mai più…  
L’edificio del Bel and the Dragon esibiva la tipica architettura country inglese, intonaco color panna e infissi di legno di noce. Si poteva anche mangiar fuori, ma Nives preferì entrare: era una bella giornata soleggiata, ma non amava mangiare in strada, con le auto che passavano a pochi metri di distanza.  
L’interno era luminoso, arredato con uno stile moderno ma con un occhio al tradizionale, e alternava colori scuri a tinte chiare creando un piacevole contrasto; il pavimento a parquet dava calore all’atmosfera.

  
Venne loro incontro una donna bionda di mezza età.  
“Buongiorno, signor Armitage, signorina”, li accolse, “Vi stavamo aspettando: il vostro tavolo è pronto, se volete seguirmi…”  
La sorpresa di Nives durò solo pochi istanti: ma certo, se Richard si era premurato di prenotare i biglietti del castello via internet, doveva aver fatto lo stesso col ristorante. E data l’assenza di stupore nel tono della maitre, non doveva essere la prima volta che l’attore veniva lì a mangiare.  
Passando tra i tavoli, più di qualcuno si girò a guardare l’altissima figura di Richard, chi meravigliato, chi dubbioso; ma, di nuovo, fortunatamente nessuno lo disturbò.  
Salirono al piano di sopra, dove vennero condotti ad un tavolo per due situato in un angolo, un poco appartato dal resto della sala.  
Nives fece per scostare la sedia, ma Richard la precedette e, con perfetta galanteria d’altri tempi, la fece accomodare, poi si sedette di fronte a lei. La maitre lasciò loro i menù:  
“Chiamatemi quando siete pronti a ordinare”, li invitò.  
L’italiana diede una scorsa ai piatti offerti e vide parecchie cose interessanti; ma poiché non conosceva affatto la cucina britannica, non avrebbe saputo cosa scegliere. Posò il menù; Richard, accorgendosene, la guardò un po’ sorpreso:  
“Hai già deciso?”  
“No… il fatto è che non conosco la cucina inglese, quindi mi affido a te.”  
Lui le rivolse quel suo incredibile sorriso, che le faceva accelerare i battiti cardiaci ogni volta che lo vedevo sullo schermo, figurarsi dal vivo.  
“Grazie della fiducia, Nives”, le disse, e lei pensò che mai il suo nome era suonato meglio sulle labbra di qualcuno. Oh, ma insomma, sono proprio senza speranza, eh!, si criticò; Ricordati che probabilmente è gay; ma non poteva farci niente: per quanto ci provasse, era semplicemente più forte di lei.  
“Allora vediamo… carne o pesce?”, si informò lui.  
“Cos’è più tipico di questa zona?”, gli rispose lei con una contro-domanda. Lui annuì:  
“Capito… allora andiamo a carne. E considerando che mi hai detto di star morendo di fame, prendiamo anche una zuppa, e poi un dolce…”, suggerì con il suo tipico sorrisetto divertito.  
Chiamò la maitre e ordinò una zuppa di prezzemolo e pastinaca con semi di zucca, poi una lombata marinata e grigliata accompagnata da pomodorini al forno e verdura mista. Per il dolce ci avrebbero pensato dopo.  
“Da bere?”, s’informò la donna.  
“Vino o birra?”, Richard chiese a Nives.  
“Fossimo in Italia, direi vino”, rispose lei sorridendo, “ma in Inghilterra bevo birra.”  
Venne ricompensata dal sorriso compiaciuto della maitre; anche Richard si sentì lieto che lei apprezzasse le specialità britanniche.  
“Abbiamo tutte le London: la bionda Ale, l’ambrata Pride e la scura Porter”, offrì la maitre. Nives sgranò gli occhi: il giorno prima, aveva bevuto la Ale e l’aveva trovata ottima, ma una birra chiamata come il suo personaggio preferito di Richard era il massimo.  
“Direi senz’altro una pinta di London Porter”, decise con un sogghigno rivolto all’attore. Richard trattenne a stento una risata e annuì per indicare che ne voleva una anche lui.  
“London Porter, eh?”, bofonchiò quando la maitre se ne fu andata. Nives ridacchiò:  
“Esattamente! Non ho potuto resistere… e poi, la birra scura è la mia preferita.”  
“Io in genere preferisco le bionde”, la sogguardò, pensando che era ora che fosse lui a mettere un poco in imbarazzo lei, “Solo le birre, però: le ragazze le preferisco brune.”  
Con sua delizia, la vide sgranare nuovamente gli occhi.  
“Oh caspita”, mormorò Nives, sentendosi soffocare, “Allora posso dire d’essere fortunata”, riuscì a ribattere con uno spirito che credeva di non riuscire a ritrovare. Con Richard si sentiva stranamente impacciata, quasi timida. Lei non era mai timida… almeno finché non si trattava di faccende di cuore. E lì il suo cuore era in grave pericolo…  
Ma non dovrebbe essere gay?, si domandò. Se era così, perché le stava facendo il filo, per quanto in modo scherzoso e quindi non impegnativo?  
“Uhm, lo pensi davvero?”, indagò Richard, con la sensazione di star muovendosi in una palude piena di sabbie mobili che rischiavano di risucchiarlo; ma ci si era messo lui da solo, ora doveva arrangiarsi.  
“Beh, solo se anche tu pensi d’esser fortunato che a me piacciano i ragazzi bruni”, mormorò lei. Al diavolo, poteva anche ammetterlo apertamente, che era persa di lui. Mica era uno stupido: una che non fosse persa, non si sarebbe sobbarcata un viaggio dall’Italia solo per venire a vederlo recitare a teatro…  
Lo vide assumere quella sua espressione da adorabile impacciatone che gli era valsa il soprannome adorkable. Aveva dichiarato più volte di non pensare di essere un sex symbol; possibile che un uomo della sua età ed esperienza fosse ancora così umile da stentare a credere di essere l’oggetto del desiderio di migliaia, anzi decine di migliaia di donne, lei inclusa? E, naturalmente, di molti uomini? Ma certo… lui era Richard Armitage, considerò intenerita: quello era semplicemente il suo modo di essere.  
Per la miseria, lui come persona era davvero meglio di quanto avesse creduto…  
Richard era stato fulminato da una constatazione: ormai aveva capito che Nives possedeva anche la quarta delle qualità che lui cercava, in una donna: era maliziosa, probabilmente una vera monella… Si sentì scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Arrivò un cameriere a toglierli dagli impicci in cui s’erano entrambi ficcati con le proprie mani; mise loro davanti le pinte ricolme di birra e con un cenno di saluto si allontanò.

  
“Oh bene, cheers!”, disse Nives, sollevando il bicchiere e pronunciando la tradizionale formula inglese per il brindisi.  
“Alla salute”, la sorprese lui contraccambiando in italiano.  
“Oh? E questa dove l’hai imparata?”, gli domandò incuriosita.  
“L’ho imparato quando sono stato a Caserta a girare La minaccia fantasma”, le rivelò lui, prendendo un sorso, “Sai, ho letto le note che accompagnavano il tuo regalo”, disse poi.  
“Grazie per aver trovato il tempo”, mormorò Nives, piacevolmente sorpresa. Lui fece un gesto vago con la mano:  
“Mi sembrava il minimo, vista la tua gentilezza… Scrivi anche che sei stata molto colpita dal mio lavoro con l’audiolibro Hamlet… ecco, volevo ringraziarti per le tue belle parole. Ce la metto tutta, quando faccio un audiolibro, per riuscire a rendere viva la lettura, e a quanto dici, ci sono riuscito…”  
“Oh sì, e molto bene”, confermò vivacemente Nives, “Conoscevo perfettamente la storia e sapevo bene come andava a finire, ma giuro, tutte e tre le volte che finora l’ho ascoltata, ho pianto di commozione… D’accordo, ormai avrai capito che ho la lacrima facile”, scherzò poi, leggermente in imbarazzo nell’ammettere quella che poteva essere presa per una debolezza. Tuttavia Richard sapeva che si trattava di ben altro:  
“Sei una persona molto sensibile”, disse a bassa voce, “e questo è davvero molto bello, in un mondo che pare diventare sempre più cinico e indifferente.”  
Lei annuì:  
“Hai ragione, mi emoziono davanti a un nonnulla, cose molto semplici, come un tramonto, un bimbo che ride, una canzone… Ecco, ad esempio, l’altra sera a teatro ero talmente commossa, alla fine della rappresentazione, che avevo le gambe che tremavano e non sono neppure riuscita a farti una standing ovation, anche se l’hai ampiamente meritata.”  
La sua ammissione lo toccò e d’istinto le prese una mano attraverso il tavolo.  
“Grazie”, mormorò, “Sono felice di esserti piaciuto così tanto.”  
Nives contraccambiò la stretta, sorridendogli con gli occhi che brillavano come stelle. Sentendosi smarrire in quelle dolci iridi brune, Richard si emozionò; ritrasse la mano e, nel farlo, abbassò lo sguardo, notando un particolare che finora gli era sfuggito.  
“Come mai hai una freccia dipinta sull’unghia?”, domandò incuriosito.  
“Non è una freccia”, rispose Nives senza riflettere, poi si morse un labbro: accidenti, adesso avrebbe dovuto dirgli che cos’era, “Ehm, è una runa nanica. Sai, in tuo onore, per Thorin Scudodiquercia.”  
Sperò ardentemente che lui non le chiedesse esattamente quale runa fosse: per nessun motivo gli avrebbe detto che era una “R”, l’iniziale del suo nome.  
Con suo immenso sollievo, arrivò il cameriere con la prima ordinazione, la zuppa; distratto da ciò, Richard non pensò di approfondire e cominciarono a mangiare.  
“Tra poco il tuo impegno con The Crucible sarà finito”, commentò Nives, nell’intento di allontanarlo dal precedente argomento, “Posso chiederti quali sono i tuoi progetti per il prossimo futuro?”  
“Andrò a Los Angeles per un film, un thriller psicologico; ma mi piacerebbe molto continuare col teatro… Macbeth, o magari Edipo.”  
“Ti vedrei come un fantastico Macbeth!”, si entusiasmò l’italiana, “Adoro Shakespeare e adoro te, quindi insieme sareste semplicemente il massimo, per me.”  
Non si sentì imbarazzata per la dichiarazione: insomma, lui sapeva che era venuta dall’Italia apposta per vederlo di persona, gli aveva fatto un regalo, chiesto autografo e foto, quindi sapeva che era una sua fan sfegatata. Che i suoi sentimenti per lui andassero forse oltre a questo, era un altro paio di maniche, ed in realtà non lo sapeva per certo neppure lei.  
“Ti ringrazio”, fece Richard, come sempre leggermente a disagio quando si sentiva rivolgere lodi tanto entusiastiche, ma senza poter evitare di sentirsi lusingato, “Però avendo già recitato Shakespeare diverse volte, mi piacerebbe maggiormente cimentarmi con la tragedia greca: Eschilo, Sofocle, Euripide…”  
Lì si usciva dalle competenze della pur vasta cultura di Nives, che quindi si limitò ad annuire:  
“Capisco, vuoi giustamente sperimentare qualcosa che non hai ancora provato. Però, tra tanti ruoli drammatici che hai finora fatto – tolto Harry Kennedy – potresti anche provare qualcosa di brillante. Sarei semplicemente elettrizzata se tu interpretassi qualcosa di Carlo Goldoni – non so se lo conosci, è un commediografo veneziano del Diciottesimo secolo…”  
“Certo che lo conosco”, confermò l’attore, “come anche altri autori italiani: Pirandello, De Filippo, Verga, Monti…”  
Oh, beh, pensò Nives, da un attore pignolo ed enciclopedico come Richard, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, che conoscesse anche i commediografi e i drammaturghi italiani; lei stessa conosceva a malapena gli autori che le aveva nominato. Il teatro non rientrava tra i suoi tanti interessi, se non occasionalmente; sospettava però che, dopo questa esperienza londinese, le cose sarebbero cambiate.  
“E sì, perché no?, mi piacerebbe anche un ruolo brillante”, aveva intanto proseguito lui, “Vedrò cosa mi verrà offerto nel prossimo futuro.”  
“Mi terrò informata”, sorrise la donna, “così magari tornerò a vederti. A meno che non ci sia occasione per te di venire in Italia: qualche anno fa, la compagnia teatrale del Globe è venuta a recitare al Teatro Romano di Verona.”  
“Amerei molto recitare a Verona”, dichiarò Richard, “Magari sono troppo vecchio per Romeo e Giulietta, ma potrei fare La bisbetica domata”, considerò, citando due opere del Bardo inglese ambientate in quella città.  
Faresti un Romeo stupendo, pensò Nives, ma si trattenne: quello era decisamente troppo, da dire…  
Frattanto avevano finito la zuppa e il cameriere venne a prelevare i piatti vuoti.  
“Tutto a posto?”, s’informò. Aveva ovviamente riconosciuto il famoso attore e la soddisfazione sua e della sua accompagnatrice era una priorità assoluta, per lui e per il ristorante. Vuoi mettere il prestigio di poter affermare d’aver avuto Richard Armitage tra i propri clienti?  
“Sì, era ottimo”, rispose Richard e Nives annuì per confermare.  
“Raccontami ancora di te”, la esortò Richard dopo che il cameriere si fu nuovamente allontanato, “Tra i balli che conosci, c’è per caso anche il tango argentino?”  
“Ehm… no, mi spiace”, di dolse Nives; sapeva che a lui amava molto il tango, “Non ancora, perlomeno. Purtroppo non ho mai avuto un partner con cui andare a scuola di ballo…”, concluse, stringendosi le spalle.  
Richard annuì, sentendosi vagamente deluso; che sciocchezza, pensò, irritato con se stesso, se anche lei fosse stata un’eccellente ballerina, non poteva invitarla a ballare: la domenica era l’unico giorno in cui poteva riposare, già s’era alzato un paio d’ore prima del solito, poi stava trascorrendo la giornata in giro invece di rilassarsi, quindi semplicemente non poteva fare le ore piccole. Peccato che lei non fosse venuta a vederlo il venerdì o il sabato seguenti, alle ultime rappresentazioni: dopo sarebbe stato libero…  
In quel mentre giunse il cameriere col piatto forte, la lombata alla griglia con le verdure. Nives l’assaggiò e la trovò assolutamente deliziosa.  
“Il prossimo che mi dice che in Inghilterra di mangia male, lo fulmino”, borbottò. Richard inarcò le sopracciglia in una mimica sorpresa:  
“La cucina inglese non ha una gran fama, specie se paragonata a quella italiana…”  
“D’accordo”, ammise la donna, “ma di qui a dire che in Inghilterra si mangia male ce ne corre. Quelli che si lamentano, in genere sono persone che pretendono di mangiare all’estero le stesse cose che mangiano in Italia. A costoro dico se non siete disposti ad adattarvi, restatevene a casa vostra!”, prese un altro boccone, scuotendo la testa con un’aria di tale riprovazione che Richard ridacchiò, “Io ho girato tutto il mondo e ho sempre trovato da mangiar bene, perfino in alcuni posti negli Stati Uniti, che hanno una pessima fama, ancor peggio dell’Inghilterra”, concluse Nives.  
“Viaggi molto?”, volle sapere lui.  
“Appena posso… è una cosa che adoro fare”, raccontò lei, “I posti più lontani dove sono stata sono l’Australia e le Hawaii.”  
“Caspita, le Hawaii! Quelle ancora mi mancano. Come sono?”  
“Un vero paradiso… Ci sono altri paradisi tropicali, ma le Hawaii sono un’altra cosa. Semplicemente il meglio del meglio. Beati quelli che ci abitano…”  
“Già…”  
Mangiarono in silenzio per un paio di minuti, poi Richard sentì l’impellenza di porle una domanda molto personale:  
“Senti… vorrei chiederti una cosa un po’ delicata, se sei d’accordo.”  
Lei lo guardò sorpresa.  
“Dì pure”, lo invitò, “al massimo non ti rispondo”, aggiunse con una scrollata di spalle.  
Lui prese coraggio a due mani:  
“Che ne pensi delle storie che circolano su me e Lee Pace?”  
Ci siamo, pensò Nives, sentendosi sprofondare, ora mi dirà che è gay e tutti i miei sogni di fangirl si infrangeranno. Ma sarebbe stata onesta.  
Fece un sospiro e rispose a bassa voce:  
“Che se siete una coppia, sono soltanto affari vostri. E che, se è vero, è un gran peccato per noi ragazze. Sia per te che per Lee: siete tutti e due uomini molto attraenti, e sapere che è impossibile conquistarvi renderà molto tristi milioni di fangirl. Me compresa, ovviamente”, concluse con un sorriso che voleva essere gaio, ma che in realtà era decisamente mesto.  
Inaspettatamente, lui rise.  
“Nives, sei una persona stupenda!”, dichiarò vivacemente, inconsapevole che il cuore di lei si stava spezzando, “Non avevo mai sentito nessuno accettare una cosa simile con tanta grazia e prontezza.”  
Lei ingoiò il groppo di pianto che le era salito alla gola.  
“Beh, una delle persone che più rispetto al mondo è una lesbica”, gli raccontò, “e sai cosa le ho risposto quando ha fatto outing con me? Ottimo, vuol dire che io e te non litigheremo mai per un uomo… Mi ha detto praticamente la stessa cosa: che nessuno l’aveva mai accettata con tanta prontezza e leggerezza.”  
“Questo mi conferma che sei davvero una persona stupenda”, reiterò Richard, tornando a sfiorarle la mano attraverso il tavolo, “e mi induce a farti una confidenza, perché sono certo che rimarrà tra me e te…”  
Lei annuì.  
“Puoi contarci al mille per mille”, gli assicurò, col cuore pesante ma sinceramente.  
“Non c’è niente di vero.”  
Nives sbatté le palpebre, lentamente.  
“Cosa?”, fece, in tono assolutamente piatto a causa del totale sbalordimento.  
Richard assentì per confermare.  
“È così”, ribadì.  
“Ma allora… perché?”, domandò lei, ancora del tutto basita.  
“Sia Lee che io abbiamo deciso di lasciar parlare i pettegoli, tanto quello che contano sono i fatti”, rispose Richard, corrugando leggermente la fronte, “Entrambi siamo del tuo stesso parere, ovvero che siano soltanto affari nostri. Siamo diventati molto amici, nel periodo che abbiamo trascorso insieme in Nuova Zelanda a girare Lo Hobbit, e come fanno tutti gli amici, siamo anche usciti insieme, qualche volta; ma ti assicuro che non erano uscite romantiche”, sogghignò, lievemente imbarazzato, “Lee è bisex per sua stessa ammissione, ma io sono etero, e per quanto possa obiettivamente ritenere che lui sia un uomo attraente, non sono interessato a lui da quel punto di vista.”  
Nives s’accorse d’aver smesso di respirare. Prese quindi fiato e cercò di riordinare le idee.  
“Ma, e il fatto che tu abbia preso casa a New York, dove abita anche lui? E che sia venuto a vederti ben due volte qui a teatro?”, chiese sottovoce, non osando sperare. Sperare in cosa, poi? Anche se è etero, che differenza farebbe, per me? Non posso minimamente sperare che… ma allora, perché ha voluto dirmelo?  
“In realtà era da parecchio tempo che cercavo casa nella Grande Mela”, rispose lui, “volendo fare il salto di qualità col cinema, le migliori occasioni sono nel Nuovo Continente e avere base là mi fa comodo, anche se casa mia rimarrà sempre l’Inghilterra. Sarebbe meglio Los Angeles, ma New York mi piace di più. Quanto a Lee, è venuto a vedermi la prima volta apposta per amicizia – così come, potendo, andrei a vederlo io, se recitasse a teatro – mentre la seconda volta è stato perché aveva degli affari a Londra e ne ha approfittato per tornare.”  
Nives aveva voglia di mettersi a ridere per essersi preoccupata tanto per niente; anche se era fermamente convinta che avrebbe continuato ad ammirarlo e ad essere sua fan a prescindere dalle sue preferenze sessuali, doveva ammettere che il pensiero che potesse essere gay l’aveva sempre rattristata, perché saperlo etero le permetteva almeno di sognare, per quanto fossero sogni impossibili. E i sogni erano tutto quello che, da troppo tempo, poteva sperare di avere…  
“Capisco”, mormorò, ancora incerta del motivo che lo aveva spinto a intavolare il discorso, “e approvo che non vi siate mai pronunciati: la gente dovrebbe imparare a farsi gli affaracci suoi e non quelli degli altri, anche se si tratta di personaggi pubblici come voi due. Quanto a me, anche se adesso lo so per certo, non mi metterò a urlare ai quattro venti che sei etero”, concluse con una risatina, “I tuoi affari, con me, sono al sicuro.”  
“Lo so”, disse lui con semplicità, sorridendole in un modo che, tanto per cambiare, le fece quasi saltare il cuore fuori dalla cassa toracica.  
Ripresero a mangiare, e Nives s’accorse di star tornando euforica. Calma, si disse, non è che, perché ti ha fatto una grossa confidenza, premurandosi di farti sapere che non è gay, significa che si stia innamorando di te!  
Terminarono la pietanza e, quando il cameriere tornò a prelevare i piatti vuoti, Richard chiese a Nives:  
“Hai ancora spazio per il dolce?”  
“Dipende dal dolce”, rispose lei briosamente. L’attore guardò il cameriere con aria interrogativa e costui, capita l’antifona, elencò:  
“Abbiamo crostata di mele, torta di rabarbaro, muffin ai mirtilli e gelato.”  
Richard lanciò un’occhiata a Nives:  
“Scelgo io?”  
“Stavolta no”, rispose lei strizzandogli un occhio, “Gelato al cioccolato!”  
Richard sorrise divertito: era notoriamente il suo dessert preferito.  
“Due”, istruì il cameriere, che annuì e si allontanò.  
L’attore guardò Nives di straforo:  
“Non scherzavi, ieri sera, quando hai detto che ti piace il cioccolato.”  
“Non scherzo mai, sul cioccolato”, ribatté lei, assumendo un’aria scandalizzata, “È un argomento troppo serio!”  
Lui sogghignò: Nives era di una simpatia irresistibile. Oltre che molto carina. Magari non era una bellezza mozzafiato come molte delle donne che bazzicavano l’ambiente dello spettacolo, ma era decisamente carina.  
“Qual è il tipo di cioccolato che preferisci?”, indagò.  
“Quello Svizzero”, rispose prontamente lei, ciò che gli ricordò che era cresciuta a Zurigo, “e precisamente il Lindt al 70% o all’85%”, si sporse verso Richard come se volesse confidargli un gran segreto, “Oltre all’amico pasticciere, ne ho anche uno gelataio, che produce un gelato al cioccolato scuro semplicemente da urlo.”  
“Devo venire assolutamente ad assaggiarlo”, affermò l’attore, metà scherzando, ma metà anche no. Adorava il gelato al cioccolato, però non l’aveva mia assaggiato del tipo scuro. Per non parlare che era una buona scusa per rivedere Nives…  
Nives sorrise, senza prendere in considerazione la sua affermazione, come quella di voler venire a Venezia: figuriamoci se poteva dire sul serio…  
“E qual è il tuo, di cioccolato preferito?”, volle sapere.  
“Belga, Côte d’Or, anche io 70% o 85%”, rispose lui senza esitare. Nives annuì:  
“Quello è il mio secondo cioccolato preferito”, affermò.  
Arrivarono le coppette con il gelato, decorato con un biscottino e un ricciolo di panna montata; lo mangiarono, poi Richard fece segno al cameriere e chiese il conto. Quando arrivò, Nives tentò di impadronirsene.  
“Faccio io”, disse, ma Richard scosse la testa:  
“Non esiste che io esca con una signora e paghi lei”, affermò pacatamente, ma con fermezza. Nives capì che, ad insistere, rischiava di offenderlo: doveva rammentare che lui era un gentiluomo d’altri tempi.  
“Allora ti ringrazio”, mormorò, mentre l’attore infilava la carta di credito nel libretto del conto, “ma non è giusto: ci hai messo già l’auto e l’ingresso a Windsor. Speravo di contraccambiare…”  
“Tu sei arrivata dall’Italia per venirmi a vedere recitare, mi sembra molto di più”, ritorse lui con un sorriso così dolce che la fece squagliare. Avrebbe voluto prenderlo e ricoprirlo di baci.  
Il cameriere tornò con la carta di credito e la ricevuta, che Richard firmò e restituì.  
“Grazie, signor Armitage”, disse il cameriere, “Spero siate stati soddisfatti.”  
“Molto, grazie”, rispose affabilmente l’attore alzandosi; Nives annuì per confermare, alzandosi a sua volta.


	5. Domenica 7 settembre 2014: pomeriggio e sera

Capitolo V: Domenica 7 settembre 2014: pomeriggio e sera

Uscirono dal ristorante e si avviarono; Richard le offrì il braccio, che Nives, felicemente sorpresa, accettò prontamente.  
“Possiamo tornare nel parco del castello?”, gli domandò, “Mi piacerebbe scattare qualche altra foto…”  
“Ma certo”, accettò lui di buon grado.  
Si recarono quindi nuovamente nei giardini di Windsor, dove Nives diede sfogo alla sua passione per la fotografia. Ad un certo punto, trovarono un angolo molto suggestivo stranamente deserto; mentre stava mettendo a fuoco una fontana, per sbaglio Richard entrò nell’inquadratura, in primo piano.  
“Bellissimo”, mormorò Nives, scattando. Poi pensò che a lui poteva non far piacere che avesse preso una foto senza avvisarlo, “Ops!”, fece, “Scusa, ti ho scattato una foto senza chiedertelo, ma era davvero una gran bella inquadratura…”  
Gli fece vedere l’immagine, con lui che compariva sulla sinistra, di profilo, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso e un mezzo sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra, con la fontana zampillante in secondo piano e un tripudio di fiori colorati sullo sfondo.  
“Magnifica foto”, approvò Richard, che in vita sua aveva fatto un numero considerevole di servizi fotografici, a volte francamente noiosi, e mettiti così, e mettiti cosà, arrivando ad apprezzare molto di più gli scatti spontanei. Nives poteva anche non essere una professionista, ma aveva un ottimo senso dell’inquadratura, e la luce di quell’immagine era perfetta.  
“Grazie… tutto merito del soggetto”, si schermì lei, “Comunque la cancello, se vuoi…”  
“E perché mai? A meno che tu non intenda venderla a qualche rivista… ma se la tieni per tuo uso privato, non ho niente da obiettare.”  
“Venderla a una rivista?”, si scandalizzò Nives, “Che idea balorda… Ci mancherebbe altro! No, ne farò un uso privatissimo, sta pur tranquillo.”  
“Mi fido”, le sorrise lui. Era talmente bello, che Nives s’incantò a guardarlo. Per lunghi istanti, i loro occhi rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri, mentre il mondo attorno a loro scompariva.  
“Mi… mi piacerebbe avere un’altra foto assieme a te”, mormorò infine Nives, cercando disperatamente di tornare coi piedi per terra, “Sempre ad uso privatissimo, s’intende”, aggiunse per rassicurarlo.  
“Volentieri”, disse lui, “ma solo se me ne farai avere una copia”, aggiunse col suo classico piccolo sorriso.  
“Se mi dai un indirizzo e-mail, posso mandartela appena scarico la memory card”, rispose Nives, “Non so, quello del tuo agente, ad esempio…”  
Mai e poi mai gli avrebbe chiesto il suo indirizzo privato… anche se le sarebbe piaciuto da  
morire. E magari anche il suo numero di cellulare. E di Skype. E andare a vivere con lui. Va bene, adesso basta, si disse Nives; non riusciva proprio ad impedire alla sua mente di costruire castelli per aria!  
Volendo evitare di chiedere a qualcuno di scattare loro una foto – magari questo qualcuno avrebbe potuto diffondere la notizia d’aver visto Richard Armitage in atteggiamento confidenziale con una sconosciuta, diffondendo altri inutili pettegolezzi – Nives cercò un punto d’appoggio per la fotocamera, trovandolo su una panchina di legno ad inquadrare la fontana. L’inquadratura era bassa, ma se stavano seduti non sarebbe stato un problema.  
“Sediamoci lì”, disse, indicando. Richard eseguì, mentre lei programmava l’autoscatto a quindici secondi.  
“Pronti!”, esclamò, correndo a sedersi a terra accanto all’attore.  
Richard, una gamba stesa e l’altra raccolta, le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandola più vicina, e le sorrise. Manco a dirlo, il cuore di Nives accelerò i battiti mentre gli sorrideva di rimando, ed in quel momento la fotocamera scattò.  
“Dai, facciamone delle altre”, le propose Richard.  
“Sei sicuro?”, lo interrogò lei, pensando che quel che stava accadendo era troppo bello per essere vero.  
“Ma certo, voglio avere un ricordo ben documentato di questa bella giornata”, affermò lui; la verità era che voleva avere più immagini di Nives possibile.  
“Ah, uhm…”, fece lei, non sapendo come interpretare quella dichiarazione, e ovviamente non osando intendere quello che le sarebbe piaciuto, “Allora mettiti seduto di lato, io mi metterò allo stesso modo dall’altra parte, schiena contro schiena.”  
Lui fece come gli era stato richiesto, mettendosi in posa con consumata abilità. Nives tornò a programmare la fotocamera, poi imitò a specchio la posa di Richard.  
Finì che fecero una decina di foto, anche in atteggiamenti divertenti e con facce strane, giusto per ridere, e alla fine la sensazione di irrealtà che Nives provava – quasi costantemente da quel mattino – era quasi scomparsa; ma non del tutto. Né sarebbe stato possibile: appena ventiquattr’ore prima, non avrebbe mai e poi mai pensato che una situazione del genere avrebbe potuto verificarsi, se non nel mondo dei sogni…  
Erano ormai le cinque del pomeriggio.  
“Che ne dici di andare a bere un tè?”, propose Nives, rammentando l’usanza tutta inglese del tè delle cinque.  
“Volentieri, ma a dire il vero, preferisco il caffè…”  
Giusto, pensò lei, l’aveva letto da qualche parte; inarcò le sopracciglia:  
“Ma come, un inglese che preferisce il caffè al tè?”, finse di trasecolare. Lui la traguardò di sbieco, in una mimica che faceva spesso nelle foto e che le aveva sempre mandato in tilt gli ormoni, figurarsi vederglielo fare di persona…  
“Non mi dire che tu, italiana, preferisci il tè…?”  
“Proprio così!”, rise lei, mettendo via la fotocamera con mani leggermente malferme, “Ma possiamo sempre optare per una cioccolata calda”, aggiunse con intenzione. Stavolta fu lui a ridere:  
“Ma certo, andiamo”, la invitò, “Conosco il posto giusto…”  
Ancora una volta, le offrì il braccio e si avviarono. Raggiunsero il locale in pochi minuti e Nives considerò l’insegna.  
“Chocolate Theatre”, lesse ad alta voce, “In italiano diciamo un nome, un programma…”, aggiunse, non conoscendo l’espressione equivalente in inglese.  
“Molto indicato”, confermò Richard, senza però tradurre, “Sentirai che cioccolata spettacolare…”  
I tavolini all’esterno erano tutti occupati, per cui entrarono; trovarono un angolo appartato e si accomodarono. Una giovane cameriera venne subito da loro; riconoscendo Richard, rimase per un attimo interdetta, poi gli rivolse un gran sorriso:  
“Signor Armitage, che piacere averla qui!”, dichiarò, “Sono venuta a vederla all’Old Vic a luglio e lei mi ha autografato il programma. I miei complimenti per lo straordinario lavoro che sta facendo.”  
“La ringrazio molto”, rispose Richard, in tono cortese ma riservato, ben diverso da quello caloroso che aveva usato con Nives per lo stesso complimento. La ragazza continuò a fissarlo incantata per alcuni istanti, poi si ricompose e domandò:  
“Che cosa prendete?”  
“Cioccolato caldo”, ordinò l’attore, “Vuoi panna montata?”, domandò poi a Nives. Lei scosse la testa:  
“No, grazie.”  
“Due cioccolate lisce”, concluse Richard; la cameriera assentì e si dileguò.  
“I fan britannici sono sempre così discreti come quelli di oggi?”, domandò Nives.  
“Sì, è raro che siano invadenti”, confermò l’attore, “anche se ogni tanto c’è anche quello. Negli Stati Uniti è molto peggio, mi dicono, almeno con i più famosi; io ad esempio, quando sono stato a New York, non ho avuto grosso problemi, ma del resto, lì non ero poi tanto celebre, ancora”, fece una pausa, “E…come sono i fan italiani?”  
“Molto cordiali, famigliari perfino”, rispose Nives, rammentando le proprie esperienze durante le convention di Star Trek a cui aveva partecipato, dove erano venuti ospiti assai illustri come William Shatner e Leonard Nimoy, “Magari ti chiamerebbero per nome e ti inviterebbero a bere un caffè, ma sempre in modo rispettoso”, si strinse nelle spalle, “Poi ovviamente c’è sempre quello importuno o sfacciato, ma è l’eccezione, non la regola, per fortuna.”  
“Tu sei molto rispettosa”, considerò Richard, “ma allo stesso tempo, mi fai sentire molto normale. Non hai idea di quanto sia… rasserenante, per me.”  
Lei sorrise, lusingata:  
“Solo perché finora mi sono trattenuta a forza dal fangirlare a tutto spiano!”, ridacchiò, con la vena auto-ironica che la caratterizzava e che tanto piaceva a Richard.  
“Oh?”, fece lui, sogghignando a sua volta, “Perché, che cosa faresti, se fangirlassi?”  
“Beh, potrei lanciare gridolini estasiati ogni volta che mi rivolgi la parola, oppure fare gli occhi a cuore come un cartone animato ogni volta che sorridi…”  
Richard si trattenne a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere, e soltanto perché non voleva attirare l’attenzione degli altri avventori.  
“Gli occhi a cuore?”, indagò.  
“Sì, aspetta, ti faccio vedere…”  
Nives pescò lo smartphone dalla borsa e cercò una certa immagine che aveva scaricato da internet, dove si vedeva da un lato Richard seduto sul davanzale di una finestra che guardava sorridendo in lontananza, uno scatto preso da un servizio fotografico dell’anno precedente; mentre dall’altro lato, come in uno specchio, c’era il disegno di una ragazza bruna con l’espressione estasiata e gli occhi a forma di cuore che pareva contraccambiare lo sguardo dell’attore. Richard osservò l’immagine e ridacchiò.

  
“Non ti ci vedo, a fangirlare così per me”, mormorò. Non ci vedeva nessuna, a dire il vero.  
“Oh andiamo, Richard”, disse lei a bassa voce, “Non penserai che io abbia affrontato un viaggio dall’Italia per vederti solo per sport, no? Il fatto è che sei il mio attore preferito; me ne piacciono anche altri, ma tu… beh, mi hai conquistata non soltanto per la tua bravura e il tuo aspetto, ma anche perché, da quel che ho potuto apprendere dalle interviste, sei gentile, generoso, premuroso, insomma sei una bellissima persona. Sono molto felice di aver avuto l’opportunità di incontrarti e di conoscerti un po’… Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questa magnifica giornata…”  
La sua voce si spense perché le era venuto un groppo in gola al pensiero che quella giornata sarebbe finita, di lì a poche ore; distolse lo sguardo da quello di Richard temendo che si vedessero le lacrime che, all’improvviso, le erano salite agli occhi. Non mi farò rovinare il resto del tempo con lui col pensiero della fine, si disse furiosamente, vivi qui e ora, come ti hanno insegnato a yoga. Solo il presente conta, né passato né futuro devono condizionare la vita: era questo il significato di quell’affermazione.  
Toccato, Richard le posò una mano sulla sua, così come aveva fatto anche durante il pranzo, e gliela strinse.  
“Sono io che ringrazio te”, dichiarò sottovoce, “Anche tu sei una bellissima persona.”  
Lei deglutì a forza il nodo che le stringeva la gola e ritrovò un po’ del suo spirito.  
“Oh, smettila”, finse di sbottare.  
“Che cosa?”, domandò lui senza capire.  
“Di essere così perfetto… vuoi far scoppiare il cuore di questa povera fangirl?”  
Nives stava scherzando soltanto a metà; se prima era persa per l’idea che aveva di lui, adesso era persa per quello che lui si stava realmente dimostrando. Che gli dei lo fulminassero, era davvero toppo troppo!  
A quella dichiarazione, a Richard mancò il respiro.  
“No”, disse, sempre parlando sottovoce, “non voglio farti scoppiare il cuore. No, certo che no.”  
L’affermazione suonò forzata, ai suoi orecchi. Perché la verità era un’altra: avrebbe voluto eccome che il cuore di Nives scoppiasse… ma d’amore per lui.  
Ma che andava pensando?, si rimproverò, stordito. La conosceva a malapena, dopotutto s’erano incontrati soltanto la sera prima. Già l’averle proposto di rivedersi e trascorrere la giornata assieme era completamente fuori dal suo stile; e adesso andava immaginando una relazione tra loro? Però, la bizzarra sensazione provata mesi prima sedendosi su quella poltrona del teatro era tornata più volte, durante il giorno, e la stava provando anche adesso. Diavolo, lui non era affatto abituato a quel genere di cose! Era davvero molto disturbante.  
“Sono… semplicemente quel che sono”, concluse, ritirando la mano.  
Nives aveva avuto la fortissima sensazione che Richard fosse stato sul punto di fare un’avance, ma che poi avesse deciso altrimenti. Chiaro, pensò con amarezza, si era reso conto che era una pazzia. Il famoso attore e la signorina nessuno. Impensabile. Inverosimile. Impossibile.  
“E sono lieta che tu sia così”, affermò, sempre a bassa voce perché non era certa di riuscire a parlare in tono normale, tant’era turbata, “Molti diventano presuntuosi, con la celebrità, ma tu non mi sembri quel genere di persona.”  
“Cerco di non montarmi la testa”, affermò lui, con sincerità.  
In quel momento arrivò la cameriera con le loro cioccolate e un piattino di biscotti, che depose sul tavolino prima di tornare ad allontanarsi.  
Nives prese un biscotto e lo assaggiò: era molto buono, friabile e dal sapore di cannella.  
“Delizioso”, commentò. Richard ne assaggiò uno a sua volta e confermò.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Nives riprese il discorso:  
“Ci riesci bene, a non montarti la testa. Sono più che mai convinta di quel che ho scritto nella mia lettera: persone come te sono un dono, per il mondo.”  
Richard sentì caldo in faccia, e per una volta fu lieto d’avere quella ingombrante barba da John Proctor, perché nascondeva efficacemente le guance che, sicuramente, erano arrossite.  
“Grazie, Nives. È il più bel complimento che io abbia mai ricevuto in vita mia”, dichiarò, sincero. Le lodi più sperticate dei critici teatrali, cinematografici e televisivi non lo avevano mai emozionato tanto come quella semplice frase di una fangirl italiana.  
Il cellulare di Nives, ancora sul tavolo, emise un cicalio.  
“Chi mi messaggia?”, domandò retoricamente la giovane donna, prendendolo. L’sms era di Flavia e diceva semplicemente: Allora, ti ha baciata? Nives sbottò a ridere, scuotendo la testa: la sua giovane amica era proprio incorreggibile.  
“È la mia amica Flavia, sai, quella che ieri sera ha scattato la foto”, spiegò a Richard.  
“È preoccupata che ti abbia rapita?”, scherzò lui. Beh, non gli sarebbe affatto spiaciuto portarla via e rifugiarsi con lei in un cottage nel Leicestershire, sperduto in mezzo alla campagna inglese…  
Nives rise di nuovo.  
“No, voleva solo sapere come sta andando”, rispose, addomesticando un poco la verità, “Come puoi immaginare, sia lei che Lorraine – l’altra mia amica – sono molto curiose… Scusa un istante che le rispondo, altrimenti magari sì che si preoccupano.”  
Lui annuì, divertito.  
Abbiamo visitato il castello, cominciò a digitare, pranzato, passeggiato, adesso stiamo bevendo cioccolata calda. E no, non mi ha baciata!, concluse, aggiungendo prrrt a mo’ di linguaccia. Omise di parlare delle foto, perché quando aveva detto che sarebbero rimaste privatissime, intendeva esattamente quello: non le avrebbe mostrate neppure alle sue amiche. Erano sue, soltanto sue e di Richard.  
“Fatto”, annunciò, riponendo il telefono nella borsa.  
Ormai avevano finito sia la cioccolata che i biscotti. Richard guardò l’orologio e si avvide che erano ormai le sei.  
“È ora di rientrare”, affermò con aria rammaricata. Nives ebbe un tuffo al cuore: ancora soltanto un’ora – il tempo che ci avrebbe messo a riportarla in albergo – e tutto sarebbe finito.  
Si alzò:  
“Questo almeno permetti che lo offra io?”, domandò, indicando le tazze. Lui sorrise:  
“D’accordo”, accettò. Sforzandosi di camminare eretta, anche se avrebbe voluto curvarsi sotto il peso della tristezza, Nives si recò alla cassa e pagò, poi raggiunse Richard che l’aveva aspettata vicino all’uscita. Ancora una volta, le offrì il braccio e così si recarono alla macchina, parcheggiata a poca distanza.  
Il tragitto fino all’hotel, come all’andata, fu caratterizzato da altra piacevole conversazione. Per tutta la strada, Nives sperò che non finisse mai, che magari un tunnel spaziale li facesse finire in una dimensione dove il tempo si fermava, ma naturalmente non fu così.  
Quando erano ormai a pochi minuti dalla loro meta, Richard decise che non aveva nessuna voglia di porre termine a quella giornata e alla vicinanza di Nives.  
“Se non sei troppo stanca, potremmo andare a mangiare un boccone assieme”, propose.  
Stanca? Di stare in sua compagnia?, pensò lei, frastornata.  
“Mi farebbe molto piacere”, rispose, “Qualcosa di semplice… non sono certo vestita per un ristorante alla moda”, soggiunse.  
“Conosco un pub sul Tamigi, il Red Lion, a Chelsea”, considerò lui, pensando che era un locale alla mano ma piuttosto romantico.  
“Ci sto”, dichiarò Nives. Avrebbe accettato anche se le avesse proposto la peggior bettola di Londra…!  
Mentre l’attore svoltava, cambiando itinerario, mandò un sms a Lorraine: Vado a cena con Richard, voi dove siete?  
La risposta arrivò alcuni minuti dopo: Caspita, vuoi proprio farci morire d’invidia LOL Siamo a Piccadilly, ci fermeremo a mangiare qui. Divertiti, poi però vogliamo sapere tutto quanto!!!!!!!!  
Scosse la testa, divertita al pensiero del quarto grado a cui l’avrebbero sottoposta le sue amiche al rientro; mise via il cellulare, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada. C’era traffico, ma ce n’era sempre, a Londra, come in tutte le grandi città. Richard guidava con perizia, rilassato ma attento, e lasciava passare ogni pedone che vedeva pronto ad attraversare la strada sui passaggi preposti, una particolarità degli automobilisti inglesi che Nives aveva appreso molti anni addietro da una collega di lavoro che aveva vissuto a lungo a Londra.  
“Ci vorrà un quarto d’ora”, la informò l’attore, “Sei hai molta fame, fanno una fantastica torta salata ripiena di stufato di manzo alla birra.”  
“Oh no! Non stasera”, rifiutò Nives ridendo, “Tra il pranzo tardivo e la cioccolata coi biscotti, non ho molta fame, temo…”  
Lui annuì, comprensivo.  
“Allora ti consiglio il camembert al forno, è delizioso”, suggerì.  
“Conosci bene questo pub, mi par di capire.”  
“Sì, ci vado ogni volta che posso: il proprietario è un mio vecchio compagno di classe del liceo, si chiama George.”  
“È bello mantenere le amicizie di gioventù”, considerò Nives, pensando ad alcune di sue, come Manuela e Gaia.  
“Sì, è vero”, confermò Richard, “Anche se ci si vede raramente, ogni volta è come se fossero trascorse solo poche settimane.”  
“Esatto, non c’è bisogno di frequentarsi spesso per esser sempre affiatati.”  
Chiacchierarono ancora in modo rilassato finché non furono arrivati. Trovarono parcheggio a trecento metri dal pub, così si sgranchirono le gambe facendo due passi, Nives sempre appesa al braccio di Richard; ormai sembrava essere diventata la prassi, tra loro, ma a lei pareva sempre di camminare a dieci centimetri da terra.

  
Entrarono al Red Lion e subito venne loro incontro un cameriere:  
“Oh, signor Armitage, bentornato! Chiamo subito il signor Bishop.”  
Poco dopo vennero raggiunti da un uomo alto quanto Richard, ma grosso il doppio.  
“Vecchio mio, che piacere!”, si strinsero la mano con calore, “Hai portato un’amica?”, fece poi George, guardando Nives con curiosità.  
“George, ti presento Nives. Nives, il mio vecchio amico George”, Richard fece le presentazioni. L’italiana allungò la mano e strinse quella dell’omone.  
“Lieta d’incontrarla, signor Bishop…”  
“Solo George, mia cara: gli amici di Richard sono i miei amici”, dichiarò l’altro sorridendo, “Ho un tavolo d’angolo con vista sul fiume, se vuoi”, aggiunse poi, guardando l’attore. Era il posto più romantico del locale, tanto che c’erano anche le candele, sui tavoli; ma non sapeva se era il caso.  
“Va bene”, disse Richard, “ma non saltare a conclusioni”, aggiunse sottovoce, solo per George. L’amico assentì, un poco perplesso, e fece loro strada.  
Come a pranzo, l’attore scostò la sedia per Nives, poi si accomodò, stavolta ad angolo retto invece che di fronte.  
“Qui non hanno la London Porter”, l’avvisò con un sorrisetto dei suoi. Nives ridacchiò:  
“E va bene, vuol dire che mi adatterò”, dichiarò teatralmente, aprendo il menù. Vide subito la specialità che le aveva consigliato Richard, il formaggio al forno, che prevedeva anche un contorno di carote, cavolo cappuccio e barbabietole. Quando George, pochi minuti dopo, tornò a prendere le ordinazioni, chiese quel piatto, mentre da bere optò per il sidro. Richard fece semplicemente segno per due; dopo che George si fu allontanato, le domandò:  
“Ti piace il sidro?”  
“Molto”, confermò lei, “Ti ricordo che sono cresciuta a Zurigo; solitamente bevevo succo di mela, ma una volta – avrò avuto undici anni – mio papà si sbagliò e prese invece il sidro. Dopo il primo bicchiere mi sentivo un po’ su di giri”, sogghignò, facendo ridacchiare anche Richard, “ma non dissi niente, e così bevvi tutta la cassa di dodici bottiglie.”  
“Tutte in una volta?”, scherzò l’attore, facendola sbruffare in una risata, che Nives si sforzò di contenere a bassa voce.  
“Torno subito”, gli disse, alzandosi. Domandò del bagno – usando l’espressione elegante lady’s room – dove si rinfrescò e rinnovò il trucco agli occhi. Poi tornò al tavolo, dove Richard l’accolse alzandosi a mezzo. Era davvero il gentiluomo perfetto, pensò Nives, ancora una volta emozionata; conosceva bene il galateo e, nonostante che non fosse più di moda, lo applicava, facendola sentire una dama d’altri tempi.  
Frattanto era arrivato il sidro, così brindarono e presero il primo sorso.  
Il tempo trascorse fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di entrambi, ma fatidicamente la cena giunse al termine. Ostinatamente, prolungarono la serata il più possibile, chiacchierando e bevendo un altro sidro, ma il locale chiudeva alle undici, e così alla fine dovettero sloggiare. Tornarono lentamente verso la macchina, ancora una volta a braccetto; Richard aprì la portiera per Nives, poi salì e mise in moto.  
Guidò a velocità moderata, ma il tragitto fu lo stesso fin troppo breve.  
Quando arrivarono, Nives suggerì a Richard di non entrare nel cortile attraverso lo stretto passaggio e di fermarsi semplicemente nella stradina laterale.  
“Se mi dai quell’indirizzo e-mail, tra qualche giorno ti faccio avere le foto”, gli rammentò, tirando fuori lo smartphone. Il cuore le batteva come un tamburo, facendole quasi male, ed un nodo le stava stringendo lo stomaco, come l’altra sera, quando pensava che non avrebbe mai più visto Richard; stavolta sapeva che era definitivo, e quindi stava anche peggio.  
“Stavo per ricordartelo io”, disse lui; le dettò accuratamente l’indirizzo del suo agente, sillabandolo lettera per lettera mentre lei lo scriveva sull’agenda del suo telefonino, “Se mi dai il tuo indirizzo, avviso Ronald che è in arrivo un’e-mail da un mittente che non conosce, così sono sicuro che non la butta nel cestino senza neanche guardarla.”  
“Va bene, te la scrivo io perché è un po’ strana.”  
Nives scrisse rapidamente sul cellulare di Richard, poi glielo ridiede; incuriosito dalla sua affermazione, lui guardò l’appunto. Riconobbe il nome e sorrise:  
“Dovevo immaginarlo, che avresti scelto il nome di un personaggio di Tolkien.”  
Lei si obbligò a ricambiare il sorriso, anche se in realtà aveva voglia di piangere:  
“Te l’ho detto che sono una grandissima fan del Professore di Oxford, no?”  
Poi fece un sospiro: inutile rimandare l’inevitabile, era tempo di salutare. Il sogno era finito.  
“A che ora parti, domani?”, domandò Richard a bassa voce.  
“Lascio l’albergo alle due e mezzo”, rispose, “per essere a Gatwick alle quattro.”  
Lui s’accorse che non sapeva che cosa dire.  
“È stato bello conoscerti”, mormorò Nives.  
“Lo dici come se non dovessimo più rivederci”, si rammaricò Richard, sentendo una stretta al cuore.  
“Mi piacerebbe che ci fossero altre occasioni”, dichiarò lei; avrebbe dato il braccio destro, perché fosse così, “ma io abito in Italia, tu in Inghilterra o a New York, e sei sempre in giro per il tuo lavoro… Obiettivamente, è molto difficile che ci si riveda. Ma se reciterai ancora a teatro qui a Londra, o se ti capitasse di venire in Italia, puoi scommetterci quel che vuoi, che verrò nuovamente a vederti”, concluse con un sorriso che si sforzò di rendere allegro.  
Fallì miseramente, perché Richard vide distintamente la sua tristezza.  
“Hai reso reale il sogno di una fangirl”, proseguì Nives in tono ancor più basso, lottando ostinatamente contro le lacrime, “e di questo non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza.”  
“Sono io a ringraziare te”, dichiarò Richard, “per avermi regalato una giornata speciale facendomi sentire una persona normale”, fece una pausa, soppesando la realtà dei fatti, “Comunque dicevo sul serio, quando ti ho detto che mi piacerebbe venire a visitare Venezia”, aggiunse, “e ho preso altrettanto sul serio la tua offerta di farmi da guida.”  
Nives sentì il cuore balzarle in gola. Il suo sorriso si fece più spontaneo:  
“Beh, se mai succederà, scrivimi”, lo invitò.  
“Contaci”, concluse lui.  
Era inutile continuare quella tortura, pensò amareggiata Nives. Meglio porvi termine.  
“Buona notte”, disse, “Dolci sogni”, soggiunse, ricordando come l’aveva salutata lui la sera precedente.  
“Aspetta”, disse lui; scese rapidamente e andò ad aprirle la portiera. Nives scese a sua volta e lo guardò da sotto in su, colpita come sempre dalla sua considerevole statura.  
Di nuovo, come la sera prima, trovò chissà dove una certa dose d’audacia che le fece dire:  
“In Italia, gli amici usano salutarsi e congedarsi con un abbraccio e un bacio… Posso?”  
Richard sorrise e spalancò prontamente le braccia:  
“Volentieri.”  
Nives gli circondò la vita con le braccia e si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi per baciarlo su una guancia. La morbidezza della sua barba la sorprese: per un periodo, anche suo marito l’aveva portata, ma poiché era dura e la pungeva ogni volta, aveva finito col tagliarla.  
Richard contraccambiò, avvolgendole le braccia attorno al corpo e baciandola su una guancia. Avrebbe voluto darle un altro tipo di bacio, ma sentiva che era fuori luogo: dopotutto, non sapeva neppure se l’avrebbe mai rivista, e non gli sembrava giusto accendere un fuoco che non sapeva come e quanto avrebbe potuto ardere.  
“Buona notte”, le bisbigliò all’orecchio, “e dolci sogni.”  
Lentamente, Nives si staccò; sbatté le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime e lo guardò un’ultima volta negli occhi – quegli occhi dalle iridi straordinariamente azzurre che l’avevano sedotta fin dal primo momento – prima di allontanarsi senza più proferir parola né girarsi. Attraversò rapidamente il passaggio d’accesso e il cortile, poi entrò nella hall, la percorse quasi di corsa e andò a chiamare l’ascensore. Mentre saliva, cercò di ricomporsi: certamente le sue amiche la stavano aspettando in camera, come la sera prima, impazienti di conoscere i dettagli della giornata; non era soltanto sfacciata curiosità, era autentico interesse che nasceva da sentimenti di vera amicizia. Non poteva certo rimproverarle, per questo.

Richard rimase a guardare Nives che si allontanava, sentendo il cuore pesante come un macigno. La conosceva esattamente da ventiquattr’ore, eppure sapeva che gli sarebbe mancata da morire. Maledisse il fato perché lei non era inglese – o lui italiano, se per questo – in modo da essere più vicini e potersi frequentare. Vero, Venezia distava poco più di due ore d’aereo da Londra, ma non era la stessa cosa.  
Con un sospiro colmo d’amarezza e nostalgia di neppure lui sapeva che cosa, risalì in macchina e partì.

Come Nives aveva previsto, Lorraine e Flavia la stavano aspettando.  
“Ormai pensavamo che avresti passato la notte con Richard!”, l’accolse la biondina ridendo, “Aspettavamo un tuo sms da un momento all’altro.”  
“Sei proprio spudorata, sai?”, Nives rispose a tono, riuscendo a mascherare il suo malessere molto meglio che con Richard poco prima.  
“Beh, almeno ti ha baciata?”, volle sapere Lorraine. Nives sbuffò, fingendosi esasperata, poi ridacchiò:  
“Ebbene, razza di curiose che non siete altro… sì!”  
Entrambe si lasciarono sfuggire un gridolino esultante.  
“Alt! Prima che vi facciate un’idea sbagliata, era soltanto un bacio sulla guancia per salutarci”, Nives troncò sul nascere possibili commenti maliziosi.  
“Oh, va bene, va bene”, la blandì Lorraine, “Allora, vi rivedrete, vero?”  
“Ehhhh… magari…”, sospirò Nives, tornando seria, “Non credo proprio. A meno che lui non venga davvero a Venezia e mi chieda di fargli da guida. Il mio contatto Twitter gliel’ho messo nei biglietti col regalo, ma francamente, ragazze, non credo che succederà.”  
“E perché mai?”, obiettò Lorraine, incrollabile, “Se lui sente quel che senti tu…”  
Nives sollevò una mano per zittirla.  
“No, non voglio neanche pensarci”, dichiarò, “Semplicemente, è troppo bello perché possa essere vero. Ci siamo incrociati, lui si è incuriosito, abbiamo passato una giornata molto bella assieme, ma non è successo assolutamente niente. Inoltre, lui abita in Inghilterra, io in Italia…”  
“…esattamente come me e Scott”, le rammentò pacatamente Lorraine, il cui fidanzato abitava a Manchester; stavano insieme da cinque anni, e la loro storia non dava cenni di stanchezza nonostante la lontananza.  
“Sì, ma Scott non è un famoso attore”, le fece notare Nives, “Basta, ragazze, non sono in vena di scherzare. È stato meraviglioso come un sogno, ma come ogni sogno, al mattino svanisce e non lascia traccia. Per favore, non insistete.”  
Qualcosa nel suo tono dissuase entrambe dal continuare.  
Flavia era tornata seria.  
“Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto che Richard, dopotutto, ti contattasse”, le disse sottovoce, “e che venisse in Italia per rivederti. Sarebbe la storia più romantica del secolo…”  
“Già”, ammise la donna più anziana, “Purtroppo, cose così accadono soltanto nei romanzi Harmony…”, sospirò, “È stata la giornata più bella della mia vita, ma è finita. Meglio non pensarci più.”  
Questo zittì definitivamente entrambe le sue amiche.  
“Beh, allora… buonanotte”, disse piano Lorraine, alzandosi, “Ci racconterai i particolari domani, se vorrai. Dormite bene.”  
“Anche tu”, le augurò Nives, un po’ spiaciuta per averla troncata così, ma non voleva in alcun modo alimentare speranze che sapeva perfettamente essere assurde. L’altra le sorrise comprensiva e lasciò la stanza.

 

 

Nota dell’autrice:  
Finisce così…? Vedremo… un po’ di pazienza e lo saprete :-)


	6. Lunedì 8 settembre 2014 e giorni seguenti

 

Capitolo VI: Lunedì 8 settembre 2014 e giorni seguenti

L’indomani mattina, Nives e Flavia si alzarono e scesero a far colazione, poi effettuarono il check out e lasciarono le valigie in custodia alla recéption prima di uscire a girare per un’ultima volta per le strade londinesi, a vedere altri luoghi noti in tutto il mondo.  
Presero la metropolitana fino a London Bridge, poi di lì proseguirono a piedi fino al celebre Tower Bridge, che fotografarono da più punti di vista e poi attraversarono per andare a vedere la Torre di Londra. Mentre erano lì, si accorsero che il Tower Bridge si stava sollevando, aprendosi nel mezzo per far passare un’imbarcazione altrimenti troppo alta; data la relativa rarità dell’evento, una leggenda metropolitana voleva che portasse fortuna vederlo. Nives non poté fare a meno di pensare ‘vorrei rivedere Richard’. Si obbligò subito a togliersi quell’idea dalla testa.  
Venne fin troppo presto il momento di rientrare in albergo per prendere il taxi che le avrebbe portate alla stazione di Waterloo, dove c’era il bus per Gatwick. Lorraine le stava aspettando nella hall; pochi minuti dopo giunse il taxi, e partirono.  
Una volte giunte all’aeroporto e fatto il check in, si rilassarono nella ‘lounge’ e mangiarono qualcosa in attesa dell’imbarco. Nives fu sottoposta ad un vero e proprio terzo grado dalle amiche, che volevano sapere ogni e qualsiasi particolare della sua giornata con Richard, e lei raccontò loro volentieri tutto quel che le venne in mente, perché rievocando quei momenti le sembrava di alleviare la propria tristezza. Tacque loro soltanto delle foto scattate nel parco di Windsor, che sarebbero rimaste un segreto condiviso soltanto da lei e l’attore; e naturalmente il suo agente, che doveva fungere da intermediario, ma lui non contava.  
Il viaggio in aereo si svolse senza eventi degni di nota; atterrarono, recuperarono le valigie e poi si recarono al parcheggio, dove Nives aveva lasciato l’auto.  
Il tragitto fino a piazzale Roma durò una ventina di minuti; lì lasciarono Lorraine, che era attesa da sua mamma e da due amici, poi Nives e Flavia ripartirono alla volta della cittadina dove abitavano, che raggiunsero in circa un’ora. A casa di Flavia, svuotarono rapidamente la valigia di Nives delle cose della biondina e poi si salutarono; infine Nives rientrò a casa propria.  
Fu soltanto quando ebbe fatto una doccia e si fu infilata sotto le coperte che, finalmente, diede libero sfogo al pianto che, da quasi ventiquattr’ore, teneva a freno.  
‘Addio, Richard…’

Martedì 9 settembre 2014

In ufficio, Nives scannerizzò l’autografo che Richard le aveva fatto su un foglio bianco, con la dedica per le amiche del gruppo di sue fan su Facebook, salvandolo su una chiavetta USB. La sera, si collegò e lo postò nel gruppo, ricevendo una valanga di ringraziamenti entusiasti dalle sister fangirl, come si divertivano a chiamarsi a vicenda.  
Poi le giunse una notifica dai messaggi personali e andò a vedere.  
‘Allora, com’è andata la tua avventura londinese??’  
La domanda proveniva dalla sua amica di Facebook dal suggestivo nickname Hathor Eagle, al secolo Beatrice, una giovane donna di Pordenone; si erano conosciute su EFP, dove entrambe pubblicavano le loro fan fiction. Beatrice fangirlava per Lee Pace quanto Nives per Richard Armitage; si erano trovate subito in sintonia e, pur non essendosi ancora mai incontrate di persona, avevano cominciato a scambiarsi confidenze come autentiche amiche, perché ciascuna capiva perfettamente i sentimenti dell’altra.  
‘Meglio di quanto sperassi’, cominciò a scriverle, poi le raccontò per sommi capi dei suoi tre incontri con Richard, omettendo soltanto le foto che si erano scattati a Windsor, così come aveva omesso di menzionarle a Flavia e Lorraine: l’allocuzione ‘assolutamente private’ includeva chiunque, anche Beatrice.  
Hathor rispose in toni entusiasti al racconto dell’amica:  
‘Come ti invidioooo!!!!! Vorrei aver l’opportunità di incontrare Lee così come tu hai incontrato Richard… ma poi chissà se gli piacerei abbastanza da invitarmi fuori, così come RA ha fatto con te… Mi sa che il mio rimarrà soltanto un sogno…’  
‘Non disperare’, le rispose Nives, il cui nickname era Princess Dream, ‘anch’io pensavo che potesse essere soltanto un sogno, eppure l’ho realizzato. Quindi perché non dovresti realizzarlo anche tu?’  
‘Eehhh, magari…!!!! Ma tu e Richard, vi rivedrete vero??’  
‘Non penso proprio, purtroppo… Ovviamente mi piacerebbe da morire, ma non ritengo sia realistico pensare che lui abbia davvero intenzione di venire a Venezia, o di rivedermi… Andiamo, seriamente: lui è un famoso attore, desiderato da milioni di donne, circondato da super-bellissime, quali possibilità ho io, contro di loro…? No, mi accontento di averlo conosciuto e di averci potuto trascorrere insieme una magnifica, irripetibile giornata… Non voglio costruire castelli in aria…’  
Beatrice rispose con una emoticon che mostrava il suo sconforto per la notizia; ma Nives non intendeva coltivare false speranze: lo aveva fatto fin troppe volte in passato ed era rimasta sempre delusa. Pertanto, non aveva alcuna voglia di ripetere l’amara esperienza.  
Per cercare rifugio dalla perdurante tristezza che le serrava la gola in un groppo di pianto, dopo aver salutato Hathor Nives si rifugiò nella fan fiction che stava scrivendo: le avventure della sua alter ego tolkieniana, Nerwen la Verde, unica Istar donna, che aveva ricevuto l’incarico di trovare le Entesse scomparse; nel corso del suo lungo periplo per la Terra di Mezzo, aveva incontrato e si era innamorata di Thorin Scudodiquercia – il cui prestavolto era beninteso il suo interprete cinematografico, Richard Armitage – ma il cui vero amore era un principe elfico, interpretato dallo stesso attore nei panni che aveva rivestito come Guy di Gisborne. In certe inquadrature fotografiche, infatti, Richard pareva avere le orecchie leggermente a punta che Peter Jackson aveva immaginato per i suoi Elfi, e pertanto, oltre che per la sua cotta megagalattica per lui, le era venuto spontaneo immaginare il principe Aryon col volto di Richard.  
Quella sera, scrisse una bellissima scena d’amore che la fece piangere di commozione.

Sabato 13 settembre 2014

Era mezzanotte passata. Lungo il marciapiede di una strada secondaria di Londra, un’alta figura stava camminando lentamente, lo zaino in spalla, diretta verso casa.  
Richard Armitage aveva terminato il suo impegno con ‘The Crucible’. Dopo quasi tre mesi di rappresentazioni, da una a due al giorno, per un totale di oltre cento repliche, era tutto finito. Si era goduto un’ultima volta la tempesta di applausi che il pubblico aveva tributato a lui e a tutto il cast e la ‘standing ovation’ che, ancora una volta, gli avevano dedicato. Aveva salutato con un abbraccio la regista, Yaël Farber, e tutti gli attori del cast. Aveva bevuto il bicchiere della staffa con loro, si erano scambiati auguri per i futuri ingaggi e gli ultimi indirizzi e-mail e account Twitter, si erano salutati di nuovo. Poi era uscito per un altro – l’ultimo – incontro coi fan. Assurdamente, aveva scrutato la folla in cerca del volto di Nives, ma lei naturalmente non era lì. Stordito, esausto, aveva firmato autografi, posato per foto, risposto a complimenti e saluti, ricevuto altri regali. Infine si era ritirato; come al solito, aveva atteso il via libera di Bob prima di uscire per tornare a casa; ma stavolta aveva fermato il taxi dopo pochi minuti ed era sceso, perché sentiva il bisogno di camminare, di muoversi, nella speranza di calmare l’uragano di emozioni che infuriava nel suo animo. Era la fine di un periodo intensissimo per impegno fisico, mentale, emotivo; era consapevole di essere giunto al limite delle proprie forze, e che quel termine era necessario, ma ciò nondimeno si sentiva preda di una grande malinconia, accentuata dalla consapevolezza che non aveva nessuno ad attenderlo a casa per alleviarla. Non stava però pensando ad una compagnia qualsiasi; in quel momento, desiderava più che mai poter rivedere Nives, sentirne le braccia attorno a sé, udirne la voce che sicuramente avrebbe trovato le parole giuste per confortarlo.  
Invece, non soltanto lei non c’era, ma non aveva più neppure dato sue notizie. Non gli aveva ancora mandato le foto scattate a Windsor – aveva raccomandato a Ronald di inoltrargliele appena le vedeva – e lui non sapeva che cosa pensare di questo ritardo. Eppure, Nives aveva più volte ribadito quanto importante fosse stato il loro incontro per lei. Possibile che lo avesse preso in giro? Non riusciva a crederci. Certo lui non era infallibile nel giudicare le persone – come chiunque – ma lei gli era sembrata così sincera, così spontanea, così…vera, che non poteva credere d’essersi sbagliato tanto clamorosamente. Non stavolta.  
Infine arrivò al palazzo dove aveva affittato un appartamento arredato per il tempo del suo impegno con l’Old Vic; aprì il portone, prese l’ascensore e salì al piano, poi attraversò il pianerottolo ed entrò in casa. Buttò lo zaino in un angolo e andò difilato in bagno a fare una lunga doccia calda, che lavasse via la spossatezza fisica e morale. Avvolto nell’accappatoio, si asciugò rapidamente i capelli, poi andò in camera da letto, prese il tablet e l’accese per controllare le sue e-mail un’ultima volta prima di dormire, nella speranza di trovare notizie di Nives.

  
Vide subito il messaggio di Ronald e il cuore gli fece una capriola in petto. Lo aprì, e sì, c’erano delle immagini allegate.  
Col fiato sospeso, aprì la prima.  
Era lui, di profilo, la fontana dietro di lui sullo sfondo colorato dei fiori del parco di Windsor. E poi lui e Nives, davanti a quella stessa fontana, dove si erano divertiti a posare. Rise nel vedere le loro buffe smorfie in alcuni scatti, e all’improvviso il suo sconforto per la fine di ‘The Crucible’ passò in secondo piano.  
Nives aveva anche mandato un messaggio:  
‘Penso che sarai triste per la fine di The Crucible. Spero che queste foto ti rallegrino. E ricorda che il mio invito a visitare Venezia è sempre valido’. Terminava con una emoticon raffigurante una faccina ammiccante e sorridente: come suo solito, alleggeriva un’affermazione che avrebbe potuto venir presa per troppo impegnativa.  
Ecco perché aveva tardato a inviare le foto: aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato giù di morale e giustamente aveva pensato che ricevere le foto di un bel momento lo avrebbe rincuorato. Ancora una volta, pensò che era una donna adorabile.  
Doveva rivederla.  
E aveva ‘davvero’ voglia di visitare Venezia.  
Decise che avrebbe fatto in modo di riuscirci.  
Guardò l’e-mail che gli aveva mandato Ronald, che si era limitato a fare un ‘inoltra’ e quindi riportava anche l’indirizzo del mittente originale. Cominciò a digitarlo, poi si fermò. Lui aveva due account, uno per lavoro e l’altro personale. Non era il caso che scrivesse a Nives da quello del lavoro, ma neppure da quello personale: dopotutto, che cosa sapeva, di lei? Troppo poco per affermare con certezza di potersi fidare completamente, che se le cose non fossero andate bene, lei non lo avrebbe ‘stalkerato’ riempiendolo di messaggi; certo poteva bloccare un mittente indesiderato, ma lei avrebbe potuto creare un nuovo account e continuare a stargli addosso. Tutti questi pensieri erano a livello razionale, perché invece istintivamente lui sentiva di potersi fidare. Però non era mai stato il tipo da ragionare con la pancia – tantomeno con l’organo genitale – e quindi, ancora una volta, si sforzò di usare il buon senso.  
Cinque minuti dopo, aveva creato un nuovo account su Yahoo e lo usò per mandare la sua prima e-mail a Nives Nardini.

Domenica 14 settembre 2014

Dopo colazione, Nives accese il computer e guardò se su EFP c’erano nuovi commenti a una delle sue storie; ne trovò uno di estremamente lusinghiero e ne fu felice. Rispose rapidamente – si faceva un punto d’onore di rispondere a tutti i commenti, anche quelli critici – poi aprì le e-mail.  
E rimase senza fiato.  
C’era un mittente denominato ‘rcarmitage’.  
Lo stesso nome che Richard Armitage aveva su Twitter, dove la c dopo la r stava per il suo secondo nome, Crispin.  
Pensò che stava avendo le traveggole e si strofinò gli occhi.  
La scritta non scomparve né si modificò.  
Doveva essere un collaboratore dell’agente di Richard, pensò, frastornata. Semplicemente, non poteva essere lui.  
Cliccò sul messaggio. I due secondi che ci mise ad aprirsi le parvero due anni.  
‘Ciao Nives, ho appena ricevuto le tue foto e ti ringrazio moltissimo. Sono davvero belle e divertenti, e mi sono molto care perché rievocano una giornata stupenda.  
Hai indovinato, ero un po’ abbattuto per la fine del mio lavoro all’Old Vic, ma queste immagini mi hanno risollevato il morale, per cui ti ringrazio doppiamente.  
E a proposito di giornate stupende: non scherzavo affatto quando dicevo che volevo venire a visitare Venezia. Ora ho qualche settimana libera prima di andare a Hollywood a iniziare le riprese di The Sleepwalker, pertanto approfitterei volentieri della tua offerta di farmi da guida: fammi sapere quando sei disponibile, così ci organizziamo. Che ne dici?  
Cari saluti, Richard.’  
Nives lesse e rilesse il messaggio almeno una mezza dozzina di volte. Poi uscì dalle e-mail, andò su Twitter, diede un’occhiata al profilo di Richard – che però non riportava nulla di nuovo rispetto al giorno precedente – e infine, non contenta, uscì da internet e si recò in soggiorno, dove si mise a piegare il bucato del giorno precedente, mettendo da parte le poche cose che voleva stirare: una camicia, una tovaglia, due tovaglioli. Dopo aver provato quattro volte a piegare in maniera decente una maglietta, rinunciò; tornò al computer e rientrò nelle e-mail con l’assoluta certezza che non avrebbe trovato traccia del messaggio di Richard perché era stata un’allucinazione… e invece era sempre lì.  
Lo riaprì, lo rilesse. Non resse oltre: cacciò un grido di gioia e subito dopo si mise a piangere per l’emozione.  
Quando riuscì a calmare la tempesta emotiva che l’aveva travolta, cominciò a digitare furiosamente sui tasti per rispondere:  
‘Ciao Richard, che magnifica sorpresa! Sinceramente, non mi aspettavo che mi rispondessi; non di persona, almeno. Mi sento molto onorata per la fiducia che mi dimostri, perché mi rendo conto che una persona famosa come te può attirare anche degli squilibrati…  
Sono lieta di essere riuscita a risollevarti il morale con le mie foto: posso solo immaginare come tu ti senta, dopo tanto tempo passato a dedicare tutte le tue energie a questo lavoro straordinario ed impegnativo che è stato The Crucible, con persone con le quali sicuramente hai stretto un forte legame emotivo e che adesso non vedrai più tutti i giorni.  
Venezia in settembre è bellissima; a dire il vero, è bellissima sempre. Io lavoro a tempo pieno cinque giorni la settimana, per cui posso essere libera soltanto nei fine settimana; ma potrei prendere un giorno di ferie, ad esempio il venerdì o il lunedì, così potrei mostrarti la città con agio, senza far tutto di corsa. Al momento non ho impegni improrogabili, per cui, se mi comunichi una data, mi tengo libera.  
Cari saluti…’  
Nives considerò l’ultima frase, poi la cancellò e la sostituì con ‘un abbraccio’, in modo da rammentargli che, in Italia, gli amici si salutavano così, come gli aveva detto nel congedarsi da lui la settimana prima.  
Era davvero trascorsa soltanto una settimana?, si domandò la giovane donna, incredula. Le sembrava un anno, e allo stesso tempo le sembrava un giorno. Scosse la testa: era davvero fusa…  
Digitò il proprio nome e poi premette ‘invio’.  
Già sapeva che l’attesa della risposta sarebbe stata insopportabile, così si obbligò a non pensarci e andò in bagno a lavarsi i capelli: quel giorno era attesa per pranzo a casa dei suo amici più cari, i genitori della sua figlioccia Marina di cinque anni e mezzo, coi quali aveva un legame speciale, molto più fraterno che soltanto amichevole. Per lei, figlia unica, era una grande gioia avere amici così.

Richard si alzò molto tardi, quasi a mezzogiorno; aveva dormito come un bambino, emotivamente esausto dopo la giornata precedente, difficile sia sul piano professionale che su quello personale. Per prima cosa accese la macchina del caffè, poi il tablet per controllare se per caso Nives avesse già risposto.  
Vedere la sua e-mail gli strappò un sorriso di contentezza, sorriso che si andò allargando sempre più via via che leggeva il messaggio. Rispose subito:  
‘Ciao Nives, se per te non è un problema, potremmo fare già il prossimo fine settimana; altrimenti quello successivo, come vai meglio tu col lavoro.  
Un abbraccio, Richard.’

Quando Nives rientrò, nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo alcune ore spensierate trascorse con Francesca e Livio e la loro bambina, andò subito a controllare le e-mail, sebbene si sforzasse di dirsi che non doveva riporre troppe speranze che Richard le rispondesse tanto rapidamente.  
Il cuore le balzò in gola nel vedere la risposta dell’attore. Le sembrava impossibile che lui non avesse niente di meglio da fare che scriverle, ma poi pensò che probabilmente avrebbe trascorso tutta la domenica in casa a riposare.  
Le sue parole la riempirono di una tale felicità da toglierle il fiato. Notò che anche lui aveva adottato la sua stessa formula di commiato e sorrise: che bello sarebbe stato se, quando fosse arrivato, gli avesse potuto buttare le braccia al collo per accoglierlo… ma no, decise, avrebbe atteso di vedere come intendeva salutarla lui: se le avesse porto la mano lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso, se invece avesse accennato a volerla abbracciare, lo avrebbe ricambiato volentieri. Più che volentieri, altro che… ma anche se avrebbe fatto carte false per potersi avvinghiare a lui, avrebbe evitato di farlo. Nonostante tutto, lei non era una di quelle ‘fangirl’ che urlano e si strappano i capelli alla vista dei loro idoli, per la miseria, ma una donna seria e posata… sì certo, che si era fatta un viaggio a Londra pur di vedere il suo attore preferito ed incontrarlo due minuti fuori della ‘stage door,’ un atteggiamento davvero ‘saggio e posato…’ concluse ridendo di se stessa.  
Controllò i voli da Londra a Venezia e ritorno; ne trovò uno giovedì che arrivava alle sette e un quarto e ripartiva domenica nel tardo pomeriggio. Considerato che finiva di lavorare alle sei e che le occorreva circa un’ora per arrivare in aeroporto, era perfetto: avrebbero così potuto trascorrere assieme tutto il venerdì, il sabato e buona parte della domenica.  
Poi pensò che era abbastanza assurdo farlo venire fino alla cittadina in cui abitava, per poi dover andare avanti e indietro da Venezia per tre giorni di fila: considerato il costo del carburante e dell’autostrada, conveniva stare in un albergo vicino alla loro meta. ‘Magari non proprio a Venezia, chissà quanto costa!’, considerò con disappunto; poi ripensò a Londra e a come aveva trovato un buon albergo molto più economico di quanto si aspettasse, perfino più di quello usato solitamente da Lorraine: aveva utilizzato il sito comparativo Trivago. Ora fece lo stesso e con sua sorpresa trovò un bellissimo albergo storico a quattro stelle – non poteva certo prenotare un due o tre stelle, per Richard! – chiamato ‘Ca’ dei Dogi’, con prima colazione inclusa, a un prezzo ragionevole, considerando la locazione, ovvero a due passi da piazza san Marco. Dato che si poteva disdire senza spese entro il giorno prima dell’arrivo, provò a prenotare due stanze singole: se Richard non avesse potuto venire il giovedì sera o se al lavoro avessero avuto problemi a darle un giorno di ferie con così poco preavviso, avrebbe annullato la prenotazione e cercato un’altra soluzione; ma intanto si era accaparrata le due stanze.  
Scrisse a Richard dandogli i particolari e chiedendogli se per lui andava bene, riservandosi però di confermare tutto non appena fosse stata sicura di avere il venerdì libero.  
La risposta dell’attore, che si dichiarava d’accordo su tutta la linea, giunse dopo meno di mezz’ora; era forse segno che stava monitorando le e-mail, in attesa di sue notizie?, si domandò Nives emozionatissima. Beh, forse per quel giorno, si disse, perché era a casa a riposare, come aveva supposto prima.  
Saltò la cena, sia perché era ancora sazia del pranzo pantagruelico che aveva consumato da Francesca e Livio, sia perché era troppo eccitata dalla situazione. Guardò la tv, seguendo le puntate domenicali di due delle sue serie poliziesche preferite, poi andò a letto, anche se dubitava di riuscire a dormire molto.

Lunedì 15 settembre 2014

Al lavoro non ci furono problemi: Nives aveva un rapporto molto confidenziale con la sua datrice di lavoro, Marilena, così le raccontò che a Londra aveva conosciuto un uomo interessante che voleva venire a trovarla, e che pertanto le serviva il venerdì libero, se possibile. Marilena, che si era sempre dispiaciuta della solitudine di Nives, fu felice per lei e non ebbe obiezioni; così, nella pausa pranzo Nives scrisse a Richard che era tutto a posto. Gli diede anche il nome e l’indirizzo del sito dell’albergo da lei scelto, in modo che lo vedesse, dicendogli che se non gli piaceva avrebbe cercato qualcos’altro; ma la risposta – che vide soltanto la sera quando rientrò a casa – fu che era perfetto, e l’attore aggiungeva che aveva già prenotato i voli che lei gli aveva indicato, confermandole l’orario di arrivo per le diciannove e quindici di giovedì sera.  
A quel punto, Nives non resistette oltre a tenersi tutto dentro; andò su Facebook nella speranza di trovarvi Beatrice e, poiché era presente, le scrisse in chat:  
‘Non crederai mai a quel che sto per dirti..’  
L’amica le rispose dopo un minuto appena:  
‘Racconta, racconta…’  
‘Richard si è rimesso in contatto con me!’  
‘AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Ma è fantasticooooo!!!!’  
‘E non è tutto…’  
‘C’è di più? Ma mi vuoi far morire?? Parla!!!!’  
‘Mi ha chiesto di fargli da guida a Venezia!!!!’  
‘COOOSAAAA????????????? Ma è MERAVIGLIOSO, FANTASTICO, INCREDIBILE!!!’  
‘Appunto, incredibile, puoi dirlo forte… continuo a darmi pizzicotti per accertarmi di non star sognando o delirando di febbre in un attacco di ‘richardite acuta’…’  
‘Dimmi subito quando arriva o muoio!’  
‘Giovedì sera, e rimarrà fino a domenica sera.’  
‘Mamma mia, tre giorni insieme a lui, tu e lui da soli… Camera matrimoniale ovviamente!’  
Nives ridacchiò, ma poi ripensandoci meglio le venne una caldana.  
‘Eh, magari!!! No, non avrei MAI il coraggio di fare una cosa simile, infatti ho prenotato due singole.’  
Beatrice le mandò il pollice verso ad indicare il suo disaccordo.  
‘Va bene, capisco il tuo pudore, scherzi a parte mi comporterei nello stesso modo; ma perché credi che si prenda il disturbo di venire fino a Venezia? Per il ponte di Rialto?? No mia cara, stai pur certa che viene per TE. E stando così le cose, una camera matrimoniale ci starebbe, non trovi??’  
A Nives si seccò la gola. Poteva sperare…? ‘No’, si disse, ‘sarebbe troppo bello’. Le sue più romantiche aspettative erano state crudelmente deluse dalla vita così tante volte, che non avrebbe osato permettersi di sperare.  
‘Troppo bello per essere vero’, rispose infatti all’amica, ‘Preferisco non illudermi. Non insistere, ti prego… mi fa solo star male…’  
Beatrice fece una pausa, evidentemente ponderando le parole di Nives.  
‘Ti capisco’, rispose infine, ‘ma farò comunque un tifo pazzesco per te, sappilo.’  
‘Grazie… sei davvero molto cara…’  
‘Poi mi racconterai tutto…’  
‘Certo, tranquilla :-) Mi raccomando però, acqua in bocca con tutti… rispettiamo la sua privacy. ‘  
‘Ma certo, terrò la bocca assolutamente cucita, lo prometto sul cuore del mio amato Lee.  
Grazie cara, so di poter contare sulla tua discrezione… Buona notte!’  
‘Buonissima notte a te, a domani!’  
Terminato lo scambio con Beatrice, Nives pensò di contattare anche Lorraine e le mandò un’e-mail con la novità. Poco dopo la franco-veneziana rispose, anche lei in toni entusiastici, e si offrì di organizzare una visita presso una vetreria col cui titolare era in termini d’amicizia; Nives ritenne che fosse un’idea strepitosa: i vetri di Murano sono molto prestigiosi, almeno quanto le ceramiche di Nove, e Richard li avrebbe certamente apprezzati.  
Accettò senz’altro, e Lorraine rispose poco dopo che le avrebbe fatto sapere per quale dei tre giorni il suo amico Davide sarebbe stato disponibile.  
Ancora una volta, Nives andò a dormire dubitando di riuscirci, ma fu smentita: se da un lato era eccitatissima per la straordinarietà della situazione che stava vivendo, dall’altra qualcosa le suggeriva invece una serenità incredibile.


	7. Giovedì 18 settembre 2014

** **

 

**Capitolo VII: Giovedì 18 settembre 2014**

 

Le giornate erano sembrate interminabili a Richard, che si trovava all’improvviso a non aver più niente da fare. Per un paio di giorni dormì fino a tardi, ma già martedì cominciò ad anticipare l’ora in cui si alzava, e il mercoledì era ormai tornato a _orari umani_ , come li chiamava scherzosamente sua madre Margaret.

Finalmente giunse il giovedì; aveva già preparato i bagagli, scegliendo un abbigliamento comodo per fare il turista, ma poiché il sabato sera, come ringraziamento, voleva portare Nives a cena in qualche bel posto – lei aveva protestato che non era necessario, ma lui era stato irremovibile nel suo proposito – mise in valigia anche un completo scuro, niente di eccessivamente impegnativo, ma che comunque non fosse casual.

Partì per l’aeroporto con largo anticipo, non potendo mai prevedere esattamente il traffico, e lasciò l’auto nel parcheggio custodito; poi si mise in fila per consegnare la valigia, dove venne riconosciuto e una fan particolarmente intraprendente, ma non sfacciata, gli chiese un autografo, che lui concesse volentieri. Fintanto che non diventavano invadenti, a lui piaceva che i fan lo riconoscessero e gli chiedessero foto e autografi; era una cosa a cui non si sarebbe probabilmente mai del tutto abituato e che lo avrebbe sempre emozionato.

Salì a bordo tra i primi, avendo fatto il check in on line, e si sistemò nel proprio sedile; a causa della sua alta statura, cercava sempre di prenotare posti in prima fila e sul corridoio, ma con così poco preavviso non era riuscito a trovarne. Fortunatamente, però, la business class della British Airways aveva misure decisamente ampie e così non si trovò male.

Decollarono puntualmente; il viaggio fu tranquillo e Richard lo trascorse ascoltando musica dal suo iPod, cercando di non contare i minuti che lo separavano da Nives.

 *   *   *   *   *

Nives era talmente sulle spine che nell’ultima ora in ufficio non riuscì a combinare niente. Meno male che era un periodo tranquillo, per cui la sua mancanza di concentrazione non provocò alcun danno.

Cominciò a chiudere tutto che mancavano tre minuti alle sei, così quando scoccò l’ora aveva già portato in produzione gli ordini giunti quel giorno, abbeverato la pianta di yucca, sgombrato la scrivania e spento il computer. Si fiondò fuori dalla porta, chiuse a chiave e inserì l’allarme, poi saltò a bordo della propria auto e partì.

Il traffico dell’ora di punta la irritò, ma fortunatamente l’ingresso all’autostrada non era poi così lontano, e di lì diede gas. Accorgendosi di star correndo troppo, si obbligò a sollevare il piede dall’acceleratore e a proseguire alla velocità massima consentita, senza superare il limite. Il navigatore la rassicurava indicandole che sarebbe arrivata con dieci minuti di anticipo rispetto all’orario in cui doveva atterrare il volo di Richard; considerando che lui doveva recuperare il bagaglio, contava di fare in tempo a parcheggiare nell’area riservata alla sosta brevissima, che era la più vicina all’ingresso, per poi posizionarsi ad attenderlo agli arrivi.

Il tragitto dall’uscita dell’autostrada all’aeroporto le sembrò ostacolato da una serie di impediti che andavano a passo di lumaca e si beccarono le sue invettive, colorite quanto del tutto inutili ed ingiustificate, dato che stavano semplicemente procedendo a velocità normale; ma il suo nervosismo era alle stelle: era sicura che, se avesse morso qualcuno, lo avrebbe ucciso avvelenato come se fosse stata un cobra.

Nonostante tutti i suoi timori, Nives giunse al parcheggio in perfetto orario rispetto alla tabella di marcia. Posteggiò e si diresse agli arrivi quasi di corsa, pur essendo consapevole che, anche se l’aereo era atterrato, sarebbe trascorso un certo lasso di tempo prima che Richard emergesse dalla sala dei caroselli; ma le pareva di avere il sale sulla coda ed era del tutto incapace di rallentare.

 *   *   *   *   *

Il comandante annunciò che stavano per atterrare; Richard spense e mise via l’iPod, raddrizzando lo schienale che aveva reclinato per meglio rilassarsi.

Il recupero del bagaglio fu abbastanza rapido, anche se gli sembrò il contrario; non appena uscì dall’area dei caroselli, si guardò attorno in cerca di Nives, ma non la vide. Per un attimo fu preso dal timore che fosse accaduto qualcosa, poi la scorse che gli stava sorridendo, aspettando che la notasse. Indossava dei jeans e una tshirt bluette, ed aveva i capelli legati a coda di cavallo come il giorno che erano andati a Windsor; e come quel giorno, pensò che pareva molto più giovane di lui sebbene, da quel che aveva capito, dovesse essere in realtà più o meno sua coetanea.

Le sorrise di rimando e sollevò una mano ad indicarle d’averla vista, poi si mosse per raggiungerla.

 

Nives lo aveva visto subito, appena era emerso dalla porta scorrevole; del resto, era impossibile non scorgere la sua figura, alta ed imponente come poche. Si era tagliato la barba, tornando ad assumere l’aspetto che lei preferiva, sebbene fosse stato ugualmente attraente anche con la barba di Proctor.

Le sorrise e lei si sentì sciogliere. _Respira, Nives, respira_ , si disse, temendo di stramazzare per l’emozione.

Richard la raggiunse rapidamente e lei lo guardò di sotto in su. Santi numi, ma quant’era alto quest’uomo…

“Benvenuto a Venezia, Richard”, gli disse piano, sperando che la sua voce non fosse troppo malferma. S’accorse d’aver parlato in italiano; si diede dell’imbecille e si affrettò a ripetere la frase in inglese.

“Grazie”, rispose lui. Rimasero lì impalati a guardarsi; nessuno dei due sapeva bene che cosa fare.

“Ehm, ma non avevi detto che gli italiani usano salutarsi con un abbraccio?”, domandò infine Richard, sentendosi deluso dal fatto che lei non si muovesse.

“Ah, ehm, certo!”, balbettò lei, colta di sorpresa. Le si piegarono le ginocchia: le aveva chiesto di abbracciarlo!

Si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e gli mise le braccia al collo; lui si chinò in avanti e la strinse, non troppo, giusto quel che poteva andar bene tra amici. Avrebbe voluto baciarla, almeno su una guancia, ma era consapevole che troppa gente li stava vedendo, tra i quali qualcuno, riconoscendolo, poteva usare un cellulare per immortalare quel momento privato e poi divulgarlo ai giornali, che avrebbero immediatamente fatto mille ipotesi, chiedendosi se si fosse già stancato di Lee e della loro presunta relazione omosessuale in favore di una misteriosa brunetta. Era il prezzo da pagare per la celebrità, e lui ci era rassegnato.

Le braccia di Richard attorno a sé le parvero la cosa più giusta del mondo. Nives chiuse gli occhi e si godette la sensazione per qualche istante, poi, non volendo sembrare troppo sfacciata, si scostò.

“Fatto buon viaggio?”, si informò, avviandosi. Richard agguantò nuovamente il trolley e le si affiancò:

“Sì, grazie, è filato tutto liscio”, confermò.

L’uscita era vicina e pochi minuti dopo raggiunsero l’auto di Nives, che era una piccola due volumi alla quale aveva già ribaltato i sedili posteriori per far posto alle loro valigie.

“Dovremo lasciare l’auto in un parcheggio prima di Venezia e fare l’ultimo pezzo di tragitto in taxi”, lo avvertì mentre mettevano in moto; ci sarebbe stato anche l’autobus, ma Nives aveva pensato che fosse alquanto scomodo, con i trolley al seguito, per non parlare del fatto che Richard sarebbe stato più _esposto_ , per così dire, quando invece sicuramente voleva che la sua visita a Venezia rimanesse privata, “Infine, per raggiungere l’albergo, prenderemo il vaporetto fino a piazza san Marco, poi sono cinque o sei minuti a piedi.”

“Vuoi dire che tra poco passeggerò per la celebre piazza san Marco?”, domandò Richard con emozione.

“Certamente”, confermò Nives, sorridendogli: rammentava molto bene come la sua amica australiana Annie – la lesbica che aveva fatto _outing_ con lei e si era sentita rispondere che così non avrebbero mai litigato per un uomo – si era commossa fino alle lacrime quando aveva visto il ponte di Rialto e poi la basilica di san Marco: probabilmente, anche Richard si sarebbe sentito così. Venezia era una città di sogno per milioni di stranieri.

Quando Nives accese il motore, automaticamente si accese anche l’autoradio; rapidamente lei abbassò il volume per tenere la musica in sottofondo, in modo che non disturbasse la conversazione, ed avviò la macchina. Dopo pochi istanti, Richard riconobbe la musica e sorrise:

“ _Lo Hobbit_.”

Lei gli lanciò quel suo sorriso luminoso che tanto gli piaceva:

“Esatto, ho pensato che fosse appropriato…”

Lui annuì, compiaciuto: a parte l’evidente omaggio che lei stava facendo a lui e al suo lavoro, la musica di Howard Shore gli piaceva moltissimo.

Durante il tragitto arrivò anche il brano che lui aveva cantato assieme ai colleghi che interpretavano il resto dei Nani. Distrattamente, Richard si mise a canticchiarla, ma accorgendosi che Nives stava sorridendo con aria incantata aumentò il volume e cantò a voce piena. Lei gli gettò una rapida occhiata così colma d’ammirazione che lui si sentì allargare il cuore al punto che, se non fosse stato il professionista che era, si sarebbe certamente impappinato.

Quando finì, Nives sospirò:

“Magnifico”, dichiarò, “Ti avevo sentito cantare questo brano a cappella in un’intervista, ma dal vivo è completamente un’altra cosa… Grazie.”

Non aveva osato chiedergli che cantasse per lei; che lui l’avesse fatto spontaneamente la emozionava oltre ogni dire.

“Grazie a te per i complimenti… Davvero ti piace come canto?”

_Modesto come sempre_ , pensò Nives. Come si faceva a non innamorarsi di un uomo così…?

“Ho sempre amato molto di più la tonalità di baritono che quella di tenore”, gli rivelò, “Più calda, più emozionante, più coinvolgente. La tua voce è la terza cosa che mi è più piaciuta, di te.”

Richard la guardò incuriosito:

“La terza? E le prime due quali sarebbero?”

“La prima, i tuoi occhi”, rispose lei, lentamente, “Quando compari sullo schermo la prima volta, nella scena in cui Thorin arriva a casa di Bilbo, ti giri a guardare Gandalf e i tuoi occhi bucano letteralmente lo schermo”, non aggiunse però che l’avevano inchiodata sulla poltrona e irrimediabilmente rapita, “La seconda, il tuo sorriso, nella scena verso la fine, quando Thorin abbraccia Bilbo. Per la tua voce ho dovuto aspettare di vedere il DVD in lingua originale, perché naturalmente quella che ho sentito nel film era del tuo doppiatore.”

Di nuovo, gli tacque che, quando aveva udito la sua voce la prima volta, si era sentita sfarfallare lo stomaco.

Richard era profondamente emozionato da quel che Nives gli aveva detto.

“Anche a me piacciono molto i tuoi occhi, sono molto dolci”, le disse a bassa voce, “E il tuo sorriso…”, s’interruppe perché lei stava ridacchiando:

“Sì, certo, coi denti storti…”

“E che c’entra?”, fece lui, aggrottando la fronte, “Ciò non toglie che hai un sorriso bellissimo e una risata contagiosa che mi piacciono molto.”

“Uhm, allora non mi resta che ringraziarti”, mormorò Nives, colpita dalla sua veemenza. Sentiva le guance bruciare: sicuramente era arrossita. Richard le aveva appena fatto un complimento, anzi due, si rese conto. Il cuore le saltò un battito.

“Ah, siamo arrivati”, annunciò, lieta di distrarsi da quelle emozioni che le facevano traballare il cuore; rallentò per svoltare nella strada che conduceva al parcheggio, situato prima del ponte della Libertà. _Salvata in corner,_ pensò: se Richard avesse proseguito su quel tono, si sarebbe letteralmente squagliata sul sedile.

Il custode la riconobbe, dato che da anni, ogni volta che andava a Venezia, parcheggiava lì, e la salutò cordialmente. Sistemata l’auto, Nives chiamò il numero del radiotaxi che aveva memorizzato sul cellulare; l’operatore le assicurò che la vettura sarebbe stata lì entro cinque minuti. Così fu, e poco dopo percorrevano il lungo ponte che congiungeva Venezia alla terraferma.

La sera era ormai scesa ed il crepuscolo indugiava ad occidente, mentre si avvicinavano alla città più romantica del mondo. Incantato, Richard guardava dal finestrino le luci che costellavano la laguna.

“È bellissimo”, mormorò.

“E non hai ancora visto niente”, sorrise lei, toccata dalla sua evidente emozione.

Giunti a piazzale Roma, Richard non volle sentir ragioni e pagò lui il taxi, poi insistette per pagare anche il vaporetto e a Nives non rimase che rassegnarsi.

“Non finisce qui”, lo minacciò con finto cipiglio; lui si limitò a sorridere, ma non sapeva che Nives intendeva sul serio. _Molto_ sul serio.

Il Canal Grande di notte è uno spettacolo straordinario e Richard continuò a guardarsi attorno; se non rimase a bocca aperta per tutto il tempo, era solo per merito del proverbiale _self-control_ britannico. Ascoltò avidamente Nives che gli illustrava gli edifici più famosi affacciati sul canale, come la Ca’ Vendramin Calergi ovvero il casinò, la Ca’ Pesaro che ospita la Galleria Internazionale d’Arte, la Ca’ d’Oro, la Ca’ Rezzonico, Palazzo Grassi, la Basilica di santa Maria della Salute, per non parlare dei tre celebri ponti, quello degli Scalzi, di Rialto e dell’Accademia.

Infine giunsero alla fermata di piazza san Marco, situata appena dopo il palazzo che ospitava la Biennale di Venezia. Costeggiarono i Giardinetti e giunsero alle colonne di san Marco e san Todari, accanto alle quali sorge lo splendido Palazzo Ducale tutto illuminato. Stavolta Richard sgranò gli occhi, mentre ammirava la bellissima facciata bianca e rosa del palazzo. Lo costeggiarono, attraversando piazzetta san Marco fino a raggiungere la piazza omonima; qui passarono davanti alla basilica, che Richard rimirò, di nuovo ad occhi spalancati.

“È… sbalorditiva”, disse in tono colmo d’ammirazione, quasi di reverenza, “Sono senza parole.”

“Fa lo stesso effetto anche a me”, gli confidò Nives, fermandosi un attimo a guardare la stupenda facciata, “nonostante l’abbia vista e rivista dozzine di volte.”

Ripresero a camminare, aggirando la basilica e attraversando piazzetta dei Leoncini, poi si addentrarono per le calli; Nives non sapeva esattamente dove fosse l’albergo, non essendoci mai stata, così usò Google Maps sul suo smartphone per orientarsi. A quel modo fu molto facile: attraversarono un ponte, proseguirono per pochi altri minuti ed infine furono davanti all’albergo, un palazzo settecentesco, il cui ingresso era raggiungibile attraversando un ponte che s’inarcava sopra un piccolo rio.

 

“Ma è magnifico!”, esclamò Richard, incantato, “Sembra di aver fatto un salto indietro nel tempo.”

“Hai ragione”, ammise Nives, anche lei ammirata: era la prima volta che veniva a dormire in un albergo di Venezia, perché finora non aveva mai avuto necessità di fermarsi lì per la notte. Pareva davvero che una macchina del tempo li avesse portati indietro di alcuni secoli.

Entrarono; la hall era in stile con l’esterno, pur possedendo tutte le comodità moderne.

“Buonasera signorina… signore”, li salutò in italiano il _concierge_ , un uomo brizzolato ed elegante in completo scuro; sul bavero della giacca spiccava una targhetta col suo nome, Mario.

“Buonasera”, rispose Nives, “Sono Nives Nardini, ho prenotato due singole.”

L’uomo controllò rapidamente.

“Oh sì, ecco qua… Prego, vogliate riempire questi moduli. Se intanto volete darmi i vostri documenti…”

Nives tradusse per Richard, che cercò il passaporto e lo diede a Mario; compilarono i moduli mentre venivano registrati.

“Sono due stanze adiacenti”, li informò il _concierge_ , stavolta in un ottimo inglese, “Numero duecentododici e duecentoquattordici.”

Arrivò il facchino, che prese in consegna i loro bagagli; lo seguirono, salendo le scale al secondo piano. Non molti alberghi in palazzi storici veneziani sono dotati d’ascensore, e questo non faceva eccezione.

“Hai fame?”, chiese Nives a Richard.

“Alquanto”, ammise lui.

“Allora andiamo a mangiare una pizza”, propose lei, “Vedrai, la pizza qui in Italia è tutta un’altra cosa…”

Quando entrò in camera, Nives rimase a bocca aperta: aveva visto le foto su Trivago e anche sul sito dell’albergo, ma dal vivo era _spettacolare_ : i mobili erano in stile, di legno verniciato di bianco con modanature dorate, colore ripreso con un caldo giallo oro dal copriletto e dalla tappezzeria. La stanza non era molto grande, ma l’arredamento compensava ampiamente la relativa carenza di spazio.

 

Nives si affrettò a posare la valigia sull’apposito ripiano, l’aprì e tirò fuori il beauty case, le pantofole e una corta camicia da notte di seta. Non aveva potuto evitare di fantasticare che Richard e lei finissero a letto assieme, per quanto pensasse la cosa assai improbabile, e per scherzo aveva scelto biancheria intima e da notte sexy, ma non contava assolutamente di indossarle per farsele sfilare… purtroppo. Si sarebbe accontentata dei sogni, come del resto faceva sempre, ormai da anni, ovvero da quando si era separata dal marito.

In bagno, mise il beauty case sulla mensola di marmo accanto al lavabo – anche questo di marmo – e si rinfrescò il trucco, poi si spruzzò il profumo al muschio bianco e vaniglia che aveva usato a Londra e che ormai, per lei, era diventato sinonimo di Richard; infine cambiò la tshirt con una a maniche lunghe: le giornate erano ancora molto miti, ma la sera faceva fresco.

Si stava ancora sistemando, quando udì un discreto bussare alla porta.

“Arrivo!”, disse in inglese, immaginando che fosse Richard; si erano infatti accordati di segnalare a quel modo quando il primo dei due fosse stato pronto. Infilò rapidamente la giacca e un minuto dopo uscì, trovando Richard ad attenderla; anche lui si era cambiato, indossando una camicia al posto della maglietta, con un giubbetto sportivo che ben si abbinava ai jeans.

Scesero nella hall, dove Nives chiese a Mario una buona pizzeria nelle vicinanze; l’uomo le consigliò un locale di sua conoscenza lì vicino e le spiegò la strada.

Uscendo, come a Windsor Richard le offrì il braccio e Nives lo accettò di buon grado, sentendosi ancora una volta elettrizzata dalla sua vicinanza.

Raggiunsero la pizzeria in pochi minuti; un giovane cameriere castano venne loro incontro.

 

“Buonasera”, li salutò con un sorriso affabile, senza accennare a riconoscere l’attore, “Due?”

“Sì, grazie”, rispose Nives. Il giovane li condusse ad un tavolo per due e lasciò loro i menù. Richard scostò la sedia per Nives, che ormai aveva imparato ad aspettarsi i suoi gesti cortesi, ed una volta accomodati le disse:

“Vorrei lasciare a te la scelta del cibo, così come tu hai fatto con me in Inghilterra.”

“Va bene”, accettò lei, “Carne o pesce?”, s’informò, rammentando la stessa domanda che le aveva posto Richard a Windsor.

“Non dovevamo mangiar pizza?”, si meravigliò lui. Nives rise:

“Sì, certo, ma le farciture sono tantissime, e possono essere a base di carne o di pesce, oltre che di formaggi o di verdure.”

“Giusto”, annuì l’inglese, “Siamo in una città di mare, quindi penso che il pesce sia più tipico, dico bene?”

“Dici bene”, confermò lei, scorrendo rapidamente la lista alla ricerca di una pizza che facesse al caso loro. Poco dopo il cameriere fu di ritorno.

“Avete già scelto?”, s’informò.

“Sì”, rispose la giovane donna, “Due pizze ai frutti di mare, con poca mozzarella di bufala, per favore.”

La troppa mozzarella avrebbe infatti coperto il gusto del pesce, come aveva imparato a sue spese; inoltre, la mozzarella di bufala, che viene messa dopo cottura, è più digeribile di quella normale, per questo la preferiva.

Il ragazzo prese nota.

“E da bere?”

“Cos’avete di vino bianco?”

“Prosecco, verduzzo dorato e pinot grigio.”

“Verduzzo, mezzo litro”, decise Nives, “E mezzo di acqua naturale.”

Quando si fu allontanato, l’italiana guardò il suo accompagnatore e disse:

“Mettiamo bene in chiaro una cosa: stasera ti ho invitato io a cena e quindi pago io”, Richard accennò a ribattere, ma lei alzò una mano con fare imperioso, “Stavolta non accetto discussioni”, lo ammonì severamente, poi aggiunse, con un sogghigno per alleggerire il tono, “Te l’avevo detto che non finiva lì.”

L’attore non poté fare a meno di sogghignare a sua volta.

“E va bene”, si arrese; tanto ci avrebbe pensato sabato sera, a portarla a cena in un posto speciale. Si sarebbe informato in _reception_ appena rientravano, “Sei una donna molto decisa, vedo.”

“Ci provo, almeno”, annuì lei, “Allora dimmi”, proseguì, cambiando discorso, “ti sei riposato, in questi giorni?”

“Sì, ho dormito come un ghiro e poltrito sul divano davanti alla tivù”, le raccontò Richard, “Mi sono annoiato a morte, ma a volte ci vuole anche la noia, nella vita.”

“Hai proprio ragione”, confermò Nives, “Io faccio lo stesso, quando sono molto stanca: mi prendo una giornata noiosa!”, concluse ridendo, “Quali sono adesso i tuoi piani? Quel film a cui mi accennavi?”

“Esatto. Andrò a Los Angeles a fine settembre. Poi a dicembre inizierà il _tour de force_ per le première de _La Battaglia_ _delle Cinque Armate_.”

“Sai che non abbiamo mai avuto una première dei film tolkieniani di Peter Jackson, in Italia?”, gli domandò Nives, “Né de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ , né de _Lo Hobbit_. È un vero peccato…”

“Adorerei venire in Italia” affermò l’attore, fissandola negli occhi, “specialmente adesso che conosco te.”

Nives sentì il cuore andare in fibrillazione per un istante, ma si obbligò a calmarsi.

“Grazie”, mormorò, “Se puoi far qualcosa, anche solo dichiarare pubblicamente che verresti volentieri, magari servirebbe...”

“Purtroppo noi attori non abbiamo molta voce in capitolo”, osservò rammaricato Richard, “ma farò tutto il possibile.”

Istintivamente lei posò una mano sulla sua e gliela strinse in segno di gratitudine.

“Grazie, sarebbe fantastico!”, si entusiasmò, “Se fanno una première in Italia, verrò in qualsiasi città decidessero di farlo, vestita col mio costume tolkieniano.”

“Sei una _cosplayer_?”

“Non esattamente: non imito nessun personaggio, me ne sono inventata uno tutto mio.”

“Oh? E chi sarebbe?”

“Nerwen la Verde, amica e collega di Gandalf il Grigio, unica donna tra gli Stregoni.”

“Molto adatto a te”, affermò Richard col suo sorriso discreto, “Mi piacerebbe vederti.”

“Beh, se la cosa della première va in porto, puoi scommettere che sarò in prima fila a guardarti sfilare sul tappeto rosso.”

“Oh no”, la contraddisse lui, “Se va in porto, sarai mia ospite: chiederò un pass per te e potrai assistere alla proiezione con me e col resto del cast e della troupe che dovesse partecipare.”

Nives sgranò gli occhi, senza fiato.

“Sul serio?”, alitò, basita. Lui assentì:

“Assolutamente.”

“Sono… senza fiato, Richard”, confessò lei; anche se l’ipotesi era remota, si sentiva emozionata oltre ogni dire. Quell’uomo era semplicemente _troppo_ …

Richard era compiaciuto: _certo_ che voleva lasciarla senza fiato, non solo con quell’invito, ma possibilmente anche con molte altre cose.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto conoscere Peter Jackson”, dichiarò l’italiana in tono eccitato, “e ringraziarlo per aver portato in vita – per quanto solo sul grande schermo – le opere più celebri di Tolkien. E anche Andy Serkis, che ha fatto un Gollum semplicemente straordinario. Ah, e se per caso dovesse venire Martin Freeman, avvisalo che, se lo vedo fare il dito, glielo trancio di netto, perché un uomo di classe certi gestacci non dovrebbe farli”, terminò con un cipiglio che non prometteva niente di buono per l’interprete di Bilbo Baggins, che aveva la discutibile abitudine di mostrare spesso il medio quando lo fotografavano. Lo faceva in maniera scherzosa, non certo per offendere, ma Nives lo trovava di cattivo gusto.

Richard non riuscì a frenare una risata.

“Va bene, nel caso glielo dirò”, le assicurò.

Arrivò il cameriere con le bevande; Richard si affrettò a versare il vino prima a Nives e poi a se stesso, ed infine sollevò il bicchiere:

“Brindo al nostro terzo… no, quarto incontro.”

_E spero che ce ne siano molti altri, in futuro_ , soggiunse tra sé, ma non lo disse: gli sembrava troppo sfacciato. Certo, sapeva che lei aveva una cotta, ma non era affatto sicuro se fosse per uno o più dei personaggi da lui interpretati – dopotutto, Nives aveva citato Porter, Gisborne e Thorin – oppure se poteva sperare che fosse per lui personalmente, come uomo.

Nives toccò il bicchiere col suo, rispondendo al brindisi:

“ _Alla salute_ ”, disse in italiano.

Presero un sorso, poi Richard osservò:

“Non conosco molto la tua lingua, ma mi sembra che qui non parlino esattamente italiano…”

“È vero”, confermò Nives, “qui tra noi usiamo prevalentemente la nostra lingua locale, che si chiama veneto.”

“Ah sì, ricordo che me ne hai parlato, a Londra…”

Continuarono a conversare finché non giunsero le pizze, non grandissime ma riccamente farcite; come raccomandato da Nives, la quantità di mozzarella di bufala era limitata.

Dopo due bocconi, Richard guardò Nives e dichiarò:

“Avevi perfettamente ragione: la pizza, qui, è un’altra cosa. È semplicemente strepitosa. C’è un segreto?”

La giovane donna sorrise a trentadue denti:

“Nessun segreto: ingredienti freschissimi, certo, ma soprattutto il fatto che la pizza viene cotta rigorosamente nel forno a legna, cosa invece vietata all’estero. Pensa che la UE voleva proibirlo anche in Italia perché sostenevano che era cancerogeno… sì certo, come se i nostri antenati, che per forza di cose cucinavano tutto a legna, fossero morti in massa di tumore!”, sbuffò, dimostrando tutta la sua insofferenza verso gli incompetenti, “Naturalmente ci siamo rifiutati.”

“Beh, se mai sentirò qualcuno lamentarsi per qualcosa di cotto nel forno a legna, lo fulmino”, affermò Richard, ricalcando le parole di Nives riguardo alla cucina inglese. Lei le riconobbe e ridacchiò, compiaciuta e divertita.

Mangiando, chiacchierarono ancora, finché il discorso non andò sui lavori passati dell’attore.

“Ho visto molte opere di quelle a cui hai partecipato”, dichiarò Nives, “compreso _Capitan America_ e _La minaccia fantasma_ , anche se in quest’ultimo caso non avevo idea che tu ci fossi.”

“In effetti non appaio neanche nei titoli”, considerò lui.

“Comunque sono andata a rivedere la scena in cui sapevo che comparivi”, gli rivelò lei facendogli l’occhiolino, poi proseguì, “però mi mancano ancora diverse cose, soprattutto le più vecchie.”

Lui fece una smorfia:

“Non sono orgoglioso di tutto quello che ho fatto”, ammise, “Ho accettato alcuni lavori solo perché dovevo pur mangiare, oppure perché sapevo che mi avrebbero dato un po’ di notorietà. Non mi pento di niente, intendiamoci, ma ad esempio _Between the Sheets_ è stato un lavoro un po’ – come dire – _sopra le righe_.”

Si stava riferendo a una serie televisiva parecchio _osé_ , pur essendo certamente ben lontana dal pornografico.

“Mai guardata”, dichiarò Nives, “anche se in giro per internet ho visto parecchie foto… uhm… interessanti”, lo vide assumere la sua espressione _adorkable_ e si affrettò ad aggiungere, “No, non fraintendermi: non trovo nulla di riprovevole nel nudo, maschile o femminile che sia, purché abbia un senso, e in quella serie ci stava perché parlava di sesso e d’amore”, proprio come i suoi scritti, ma questo non gliel’avrebbe certo detto, “Il corpo umano è un capolavoro della natura, non c’è assolutamente niente di male nell’esibirlo”, concluse. Specie se il corpo umano in questione era quello di lui, pensò; ma non avrebbe detto neppure quello.

Richard la occhieggiò:

“Per caso sei una naturista?”, le domandò incuriosito. Lei scosse la testa:

“No… anche se, un paio d’anni fa, alle Baleari sono stata su una spiaggia mista, e dato che tutti erano o nudi o almeno in topless, ad un certo punto mi sono adeguata anch’io. Dopotutto, ero io quella fuori posto”, finì con un’altra alzata di spalle.

Involontariamente, con gli occhi della mente Richard la immaginò nuda; in qualche modo, gli parve una cosa assai irriverente, prima ancora che sconveniente, e si affrettò a cercare un modo per distogliersi da quel pensiero conturbante.

“Mi chiedevo… ti piace il tuo lavoro?”, le domandò la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

“Sì, molto”, rispose lei, “anche se, in verità, il mio sogno sarebbe fare la scrittrice.”

Si pentì subito d’averlo detto: ora lui le avrebbe certamente chiesto maggiori informazioni, e lei doveva far molta attenzione a non far trapelare niente di compromettente.

“Ballerina e anche scrittrice”, commentò Richard con il suo tipico piccolo sorriso, “E che cosa scrivi?”

“Fantasy”, rispose prontamente Nives, rimanendo però sul generico; non gli avrebbe raccontato che il suo modo di scrivere includeva molto romanticismo e scene d’amore esplicite, ma mai volgari.

“Sapendo della tua passione per Tolkien, non sono sorpreso”, commentò l’attore.

“Scrivo anche fantascienza: sono una grande appassionata di Star Trek”, aggiunse lei.

“Mi piacciono molto sia il fantasy che la fantascienza”, asserì Richard, “Sarei felice di leggere qualcosa di tuo, ma penso che tu scriva soltanto in italiano…”

“Beh, ho tradotto qualche racconto breve anche in inglese”, gli rivelò Nives; alcuni glieli poteva anche far leggere, trattandosi di fantascienza avventurosa senza implicazioni sentimentali o erotiche, “Se vuoi te li mando per e-mail.”

“Sì, per favore: mi farebbe davvero piacere leggerli”, ribadì lui. Attraverso le sue opere, si può arrivare a conoscere una persona, se in esse ci mette l’anima ed il cuore; e qualcosa gli diceva che questo era certamente il caso di Nives, “Hai mai pubblicato qualcosa?”

“Un romanzo, tre anni fa, di genere fantasy con elementi storici ucronici.”

Richard la guardò senza capire; Nives si rese conto che l’ultima parola era estremamente tecnica e non tutti la conoscevano.

“L’ucronia è un non-tempo, così come l’utopia è un non-luogo”, spiegò allora, “Si usa per definire quel genere letterario che parla di un corso storico diverso da quello che conosciamo.”

“Interessante! Immagino che sia troppo lungo da tradurre…”

“Ehm, effettivamente sì”, ammise Nives con un certo rammarico; anche quello scritto conteneva elementi romantici e sexy, come nel suo stile, ma non parlando direttamente di Richard – al tempo in cui l’aveva redatto, lei ancora non lo conosceva – avrebbe potuto farglielo leggere. Certo sarebbe stato impegnativo da tradurre, ma per lui, questo ed altro…

“Peccato”, commentò l’attore. Ormai avevano finito le rispettive pizze e stavano terminando di sorseggiare il vino, “Buono”, dichiarò, riferendosi a quest’ultimo, “Di che vino si tratta?”

“Verduzzo dorato, così chiamato per il suo colore giallo oro con sfumature verdi, vedi?”, sollevò il bicchiere per mostrarlo in controluce e lui annuì, “Morbido, equilibrato, fresco e amabile, ha sentori di acacia, mandorle dolci e violetta. Ottimo abbinamento col pesce…”, si interruppe perché Richard la stava guardando con aria strabiliata; solo allora si accorse d’aver assunto un tono professionale, “Ops, scusa, sono scivolata in _modalità sommelier_ ”, ridacchiò, “Sai, sono appassionata di vini e ho la fortuna di avere degli amici sommelier diplomati che mi hanno insegnato moltissimo.”

Come sempre, l’attore apprezzò il suo senso dell’auto-ironia.

“Anche a me piace il vino”, le disse, senza immaginare che lei già lo sapeva, “ma non sono un intenditore. Il mio preferito è il Pinot nero: che puoi dirmi di questo?”

“Un vino derivato da una varietà di uva molto antica”, gli raccontò lei, “Pare che fosse già coltivata oltre duemila anni fa… Non è molto facile da vinificare, richiede grande perizia”, strinse gli occhi per meglio concentrarsi, “Il colore è rosso rubino chiaro da giovane, che diventa granato, quasi mattone, con l’invecchiamento; profumo di lampone e mora; il sapore varia in base al terreno in cui è stato coltivato: lavanda, finocchio, tartufo, caffè – il che spiega la tua preferenza”, lo guardò ridendo, e lui le sorrise di rimando, annuendo divertito, “Si abbina bene a una gran varietà di piatti, specialmente quelli tipici della zona in cui viene prodotto, ma generalmente carni rosse, alcuni tipi di pesce, e formaggi stagionati.”

“Fantastico… ho saputo di più di questo vino in un minuto piuttosto che in un decennio che lo conosco”, affermò Richard con umorismo.

Il cameriere tornò ad avvicinarsi per portar via i piatti vuoti.

“Desiderate dell’altro?”, s’informò.

“Dolce? Caffè?”, Nives girò la domanda a Richard.

“Un espresso, per favore”, rispose lui, curioso di assaggiare il vero caffè italiano.

“Un caffè espresso e uno lungo, per favore”, disse la giovane donna al ragazzo, che annuì e si allontanò.

“Credo che non mangerò mai più pizza fuori dall’Italia”, dichiarò Richard, “Era troppo buona, non ci sono paragoni.”

“Su questo hai ragione”, confermò lei, “Se vuoi saperlo, io evito accuratamente di mangiare italiano all’estero”, gli confidò, “perché quando ci ho provato, sono sempre rimasta delusa. Molto meglio mangiare le cose locali: non me ne sono mai pentita. Neanche in Inghilterra”, concluse ridendo.

Poco dopo giunsero i caffè e l’attore apprezzò anche l’espresso.

“Lo bevo sempre, quando mi capita di andare in uno Starbucks”, le disse, riferendosi alla nota catena internazionale di caffetterie, “e lo trovo ottimo, ma di nuovo, qui è un’altra cosa.”

“L’espresso l’abbiamo inventato noi italiani, precisamente a Torino a fine Ottocento”, gli raccontò Nives, “per cui nessuno può farlo meglio di noi!”

Lui la guardò ammirato:

“Ma sei un’enciclopedia vivente!”, dichiarò, “Meglio di Google!”

Lei scoppiò in una sonora risata, subito soffocandola per non attirare troppo l’attenzione degli altri avventori; finora erano stati lasciati in pace, forse perché nessuno aveva riconosciuto l’attore, ma era meglio non tentare la sorte.

“In effetti avevo una maglietta con su scritto _Fuck Google, ask me!_ ”, gli disse, dopo aver calmato l’ilarità, “ma si è rovinata e ho dovuto buttarla. Il fatto è che sono una persona molto curiosa e mi informo su mille e mille cose, anche per documentarmi relativamente a quel che scrivo, perché non mi piace scrivere a casaccio. Però non ho una gran memoria e molte cose poi le dimentico…”

“Beh, a me non sembra…”

Terminarono il caffè e Nives, preoccupata che Richard fosse stanco – anche perché era avanti di un fuso orario e per lui era ormai mezzanotte – chiese subito il conto, che pagò con la carta di credito. Infine si alzarono e tornarono in albergo.

Giunti al loro piano, Richard accompagnò Nives fin davanti alla porta della sua camera.

“Dolci sogni”, le augurò, prima di chinarsi a farle il baciamano, come aveva fatto quella prima sera a Londra, quando l’aveva accompagnata in taxi dal teatro.

“Anche a te”, rispose Nives, parlando a voce bassa nel disperato tentativo di non farla tremare, poi, prima di rischiare di commettere qualche sciocchezza come buttargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo perdutamente, si affrettò a voltarsi, aprì la porta con la carta magnetica, entrò e chiuse. Col respiro mozzo, si appoggiò all’uscio e serrò gli occhi, il cuore in gola, le gambe tremanti. No, così non andava, si disse disperatamente, aveva detto che non poteva innamorarsi di Richard Armitage: era una strada senza speranza e percorrerla l’avrebbe soltanto fatta soffrire, e la Dea sapeva se non aveva già sofferto abbastanza, per amore… Lacrime brucianti le riempirono gli occhi e le rigarono le guance.

 *   *   *   *   *

Dall’altra parte del pannello di legno, Richard aveva appoggiato una mano sulla porta, senza sapere che si trovava a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Nives, e posato la fronte contro di essa. Aveva il fiato mozzo: c’era mancato un filo che non prendesse Nives tra le braccia e la baciasse profondamente, ma aveva avuto la sensazione come di approfittarsi di lei, della sua evidente cotta per lui – o per uno dei suoi personaggi: ancora non era sicuro se lei riusciva a distinguerli dal loro interprete. Richard non era mai stato il tipo d’uomo che trae vantaggio appena può e da qualsiasi cosa pur di portarsi a letto una donna. Inoltre, lui non voleva semplicemente portare a letto Nives, voleva di più: voleva il suo cuore, oltre che il suo corpo. Era consapevole che un’eventuale storia tra loro non sarebbe stata facile da gestire, data la distanza geografica che separava le loro rispettive residenze; ma era anche sicuro che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla funzionare. Tuttavia, prima di qualsiasi altro cosa, doveva conquistare l’amore di Nives ed essere sicuro che fosse indirizzato a lui, l’uomo, e non ad un personaggio fittizio da lui interpretato…

Dabbasso aveva notato che al bancone della reception c’era ancora Mario; si affrettò a ridiscendere le scale per andare a parlargli.

“Buonasera”, lo apostrofò, “Avrei bisogno del suo consiglio.”

“Prego, dica pure”, lo esortò il _concierge_.

“Vorrei portare la mia amica a cena in un bel posto, ma davvero bello”, spiegò Richard, “Dove potrei andare?”

La _Ca_ _’ dei Dogi_ era spesso meta di sposi in luna di miele, motivo per cui Mario era abituato a richieste di questo genere, così rispose senza esitare:

“Senz’altro _Il Cucchiaio d’Oro_ ; non è economico, ma è il più bel ristorante nelle vicinanze. È raggiungibile a piedi in dieci minuti, oppure, se vuol far ancora più colpo sulla sua amica, può arrivarci da qui in gondola.”

Lo vide esitare e pensò che forse aveva esagerato; in effetti, alloggiavano in due stanze separate, quindi forse la loro relazione non era di tipo romantico, o non ancora, perlomeno.

“La gondola sarebbe fantastica”, considerò infine Richard, consapevole delle implicazioni di un simile gesto ma infine deciso a far intendere chiaramente a Nives quale fosse il suo reale interesse per lei: non poteva andare avanti all’infinito camminando sul filo del rasoio. Così, anche se aveva un certo timore dell’acqua, aveva deciso di farlo.

“Posso occuparmi io della prenotazione”, si offrì Mario, che avrebbe ripreso servizio l’indomani alle dieci, “sia per il ristorante che per la gondola. Va bene per domani sera?”

“Veramente avrei pensato a sabato.”

“Il ristorante è sempre molto affollato, di sabato”, gli fece notare il _concierge_ , “e potrebbero avere già il tutto esaurito.”

“Allora va bene anche domani sera, se sabato non hanno posto”, decise Richard.

“Ottimo”, annuì Mario, prendendo nota, “Per le otto va bene?”, al segno d’assenso di Richard, concluse, “Le lascerò un biglietto sotto la porta coi dettagli delle prenotazioni.”

“Benissimo, è davvero gentile da parte sua”, lo ringraziò l’attore, prendendo dal portafogli un biglietto da dieci euro e ponendolo sul bancone, “Per il suo disturbo.”

Mario gli sorrise: non accadeva spesso di ricevere una mancia tanto generosa.

“Nessun disturbo”, gli assicurò.

Soddisfatto, Richard tornò in camera e andò a dormire.

 

 


	8. Venerdì, 19 settembre 2014

 

Capitolo VIII: Venerdì, 19 settembre 2014

Il mattino seguente Nives e Richard avevano concordato di trovarsi alle otto nell’atrio per andare a fare colazione. Stavolta Richard fu in leggero ritardo.  
“Scusami”, le disse subito, contrito, “Dopo mesi passati a non farmi più la barba, non mi sono ancora riabituato a tener conto del tempo che occorre…”  
Lei sorrise:  
“Ma figurati, per cinque minuti…”, il profumo del suo dopobarba le raggiunse le narici e le fece venir improvvisamente caldo: sandalo, il suo profumo maschile preferito, che la faceva andare fuori di testa, “Andiamo a far colazione!”, lo esortò, avviandosi rapidamente per allontanarsi da quella fragranza provocante.  
Richard si affrettò a seguirla e non poté fare a meno di notare la sua piacevole figura a clessidra, fasciata dalla maglietta e dai jeans. Improvvisamente le mani gli pizzicarono per la voglia di accarezzare quelle curve sensuali; le strinse a pugno per farsi passare simili idee sfacciate.  
Inconsapevole che la sua eccessiva vicinanza mandava in tilt gli ormoni di Nives, com’era ormai sua abitudine Richard le scostò la sedia per farla accomodare. La giovane donna chiuse gli occhi per un istante, stringendo assieme le mani per impedirsi di afferrargli il davanti della maglietta e attirarlo a sé per un bacio di fuoco.  
“Cosa andiamo a visitare, oggi?”, le domandò Richard durante la colazione.  
“Alle dieci abbiamo l’ingresso alla basilica di san Marco”, rispose Nives, “dove occorrerà circa un’ora; poi possiamo fare una passeggiata per la piazza, a guardare i negozi e le bancarelle. Se vuoi comprar qualcosa, prima chiedi a me: non ti farò spennare per qualcosa che non vale la pena”, gli fece l’occhiolino, “Poi andremo a pranzo in un locale che conosco. Alle tre del pomeriggio abbiamo l’ingresso a Palazzo Ducale, dove ci vorranno due ore abbondanti.”  
Richard pensò al modo di recuperare le informazioni di Mario riguardanti la cena elegante.  
“Possiamo rientrare in albergo, prima di pranzo?”, s’informò, “Giusto per una rinfrescata…”, giustificò la richiesta, anche se ovviamente il suo intento era di vedere cos’era riuscito a fare Mario a proposito di prenotazione di ristorante e gondola.  
“Ehm, non l’avevo previsto, ma si può fare”, rispose Nives, un po’ sorpresa; era solo una piccola deviazione prima di andare a mangiare, inoltre non spiaceva neppure a lei rinfrescarsi un po’ prima di mettersi a tavola.  
La visita alla basilica lo entusiasmò; Nives gli spiegò quel che stavano vedendo, dipinti, mosaici, trittici, gioielli, reliquiari, statue, mentre lui pendeva dalle sue labbra, sia perché lei aveva un modo di raccontare le cose vivace e divertente, sia per ascoltare la sua voce. Si soffermò a lungo a rimirare i bellissimi oggetti che componevano il tesoro della basilica; quando uscirono, erano le undici passate.  
“Vieni”, lo invitò Nives, infilando il braccio sotto il suo in quello che per loro era diventato ormai il modo consueto di passeggiare e guidandolo verso il palazzo sulla destra della piazza. A dire il vero, a Richard sarebbe piaciuto metterle un braccio attorno alle spalle, ma riteneva che fosse eccessivo: dopotutto, non erano due fidanzati. Per non parlare della bufera di pettegolezzi che un simile atteggiamento confidenziale tra loro avrebbe suscitato, se fosse diventato di dominio pubblico.  
Camminarono con calma lungo tutto il portico che circonda tre lati di piazza san Marco; Richard guardò le vetrine, incantandosi più volte di fronte agli stupendi vetri di Murano, ma quando disse che gli sarebbe piaciuto comprare qualcosa, lei scosse la testa ed annunciò:  
“Lorraine conosce il proprietario di una vetreria e mi sono accordata con lei per una visita al loro laboratorio per domattina. Così non solo risparmierai una vagonata di soldi, ma avrai anche la possibilità di vedere dal vivo come viene lavorato il vetro.”  
“Che idea fantastica!”, si entusiasmò lui, “Sarà interessantissimo.”  
“Sì, lo è infatti”, confermò l’italiana, che aveva visto più volte il procedimento, “Rimarrai a bocca aperta”, gli assicurò sorridendo.  
Quando passarono davanti al celebre Caffè Florian, Nives trascinò Richard a sedere ad un tavolino, accomodandosi inavvertitamente prima che lui potesse scostarle la sedia.  
“Questo è un caffè storico di Venezia”, gli raccontò, “non puoi perdere l’occasione di bere qui qualcosa, anche se costa un occhio della testa… un caffè lo paghi sei euro e cinquanta!”  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle:  
“Da Starbucks costa più o meno altrettanto.”  
“Ma qui in Italia un caffè costa mediamente un solo euro”, rise Nives.  
“Ops”, fece lui, assumendo la sua aria ‘adorkable’ che ogni volta le faceva venir voglia di mangiarlo di baci.  
Si avvicinò un cameriere in giacca bianca.  
“I signori desiderano?”  
“Ti va di assaggiare l’aperitivo tipico veneziano?”, domandò Nives a Richard. Lui annuì:  
“Certamente.”  
“Due spritz”, ordinò allora Nives. Il cameriere assentì compitamente e si allontanò.  
L’attore si guardò attorno nella piazza soleggiata.  
“Sai che era una vita che desideravo vedere Venezia?”, le domandò, poi si sporse verso di lei, “Non hai idea di quanto io sia contento di avere te come guida turistica personale”, aggiunse.  
“E tu non hai idea di quanto piacere faccia a me farti da guida turistica personale”, ritorse Nives con uno dei suoi sorrisi abbaglianti, “L’avevo buttato lì per scherzo, nel biglietto che accompagnava il tuo regalo… Se qualcuno mi avesse detto che si sarebbe realizzato, non ci avrei assolutamente creduto e adesso invece sono qui con te per davvero”, le sovvenne quel che aveva pensato spesso durante le ore trascorse con lui, sia in Inghilterra che lì a Venezia, ovvero che fosse tutto soltanto un incredibile, bellissimo sogno, ed allungò un braccio attraverso il tavolino, “Dammi un pizzicotto”, lo invitò. Lui la guardò senza capire:  
“Cosa?”  
“Così mi convinco di non star sognando”, disse lei a bassa voce e con un sorriso timido.  
Richard esitò un momento, poi allungò la mano ma, invece di pizzicarla, le accarezzò le dita.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso anch’io”, dichiarò sommessamente. A Nives mancò il fiato. ‘No’, si disse, ‘no no e no, lui si sta riferendo al fatto di essere a Venezia, un sogno diventato realtà come per me lo è stato andare a Londra’.  
In quel momento sopraggiunse il cameriere portando, su un vassoio d’argento, due grandi calici a ‘cloche’ pieni di vino bianco tagliato con acqua e ghiaccio; una coppetta di patatine completava l’aperitivo.  
“Venticinque euro”, disse, posando il conto sul tavolino accanto ai bicchieri. Richard mise subito mano al portafoglio con uno sguardo ammonitore a Nives e pagò.  
“Non hai voluto saperne di farmi pagare i biglietti per la basilica e per il palazzo”, le rammentò, “così oggi offro io da bere e da mangiare.”  
“Tu però hai voluto offrire tutto, l’altra domenica a Windsor e a Londra”, protestò lei, ma lui scosse la testa:  
“Niente da fare.”  
Nives roteò gli occhi fingendo esasperazione, ma naturalmente era compiaciuta che Richard continuasse a comportarsi come un gentiluomo d’altri tempi.  
“’Alla salute’”, disse Richard in italiano. Lei rispose, toccando il bicchiere col suo, e bevvero.  
* * * * *

Era mezzogiorno e venti quando passarono rapidamente in albergo prima di recarsi alla trattoria dove Nives aveva intenzione di mangiare. Richard trovò il biglietto di Mario, che gli confermava la prenotazione per il ristorante quella sera stessa alle venti, mentre la gondola li avrebbe aspettati fuori dall’ingresso dell’albergo un quarto d’ora prima.  
Si rinfrescò rapidamente; stava per uscire, quando udì bussare alla porta e, aprendo, trovò Nives.  
“Pronto?”, gli domandò la donna.  
“Prontissimo”, rispose lui. ‘Per te sarò sempre pronto’, pensò. Le implicazioni anche erotiche di quel pensiero gli fecero bruciare le orecchie. Ma che gli pigliava?, si rimproverò. Nives era una bella donna, adulta e vaccinata, e gli piaceva parecchio: era naturale che gli venisse da pensare a lei in quei termini. Perché allora gli pareva di essere un adolescente timido di fronte alla ragazza per la quale s’è preso una cotta fenomenale…?  
Il tragitto fino a ‘Il covo dei Turchi’ durò meno di dieci minuti, durante i quali Richard informò Nives che la loro cena speciale era anticipata a quella sera. Lei lo rassicurò che non era un problema, una sera o l’altra faceva lo stesso.  
Quel giorno Nives gli fece provare un’altra specialità del posto, il fegato alla veneziana, consistente in fegato di vitello tagliato a pezzettini e fritto in olio d’oliva con una montagna di cipolla; essendo un piatto piuttosto pesante, si accordò con la cameriera per una sola porzione da dividere in due, contornata da una grande terrina d’insalata. Se poi rimaneva loro ancora un languorino, avrebbero preso un dolce, cosa che infatti poi fecero, scegliendo una fetta di torta ai mirtilli.  
Purtroppo il locale non aveva Pinot nero, così Nives optò per un Cabernet Sauvignon da abbinare alla carne.  
Il pomeriggio fu dedicato, come da programma, alla visita dello spettacolare Palazzo Ducale, dove Richard ammirò quadri, affreschi, mobilio, armi, stoviglie e marmi. Quando giunsero nel punto dove si trovava il Ponte dei Sospiri, Nives gli raccontò la storia del famigerato passaggio, che conduceva alle terribili prigioni veneziane.  
“Sono visitabili”, gli disse, concludendo, “ma se vuoi farlo, dovrai andare da solo, perché quel posto mi dà una tale angoscia che non riesco a respirare. E ti assicuro che non soffro di claustrofobia.”  
La verità era che il pensiero delle orribili sofferenze che così tanti esseri umani avevano patito lì dentro le era intollerabile e la faceva star male, fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
“No, mi astengo anch’io”, disse Richard, scuotendo la testa: aveva visto abbastanza segrete, vere e per finzione scenica, che una in meno non faceva molta differenza.  
Proseguirono fino ad arrivare all’immensa Sala del Consiglio dei Dieci, dove ammirarono i bellissimi affreschi del soffitto e delle pareti e Nives illustrò a Richard il sistema politico della Serenissima Repubblica di Venezia.  
Usciti, poiché era ancora abbastanza presto passeggiarono un poco lungo la Riva degli Schiavoni, giungendo fin davanti al Danieli, il più famoso e costoso hotel di Venezia, situato in un magnifico palazzo trecentesco in stile gotico veneziano.  
“Qui una singola costa settecento euro la notte”, raccontò Nives a Richard, “e la suite reale dodicimila.”  
“Acciderba!”, fece lui. In anni recenti, quando aveva potuto cominciare a permetterselo, si era concesso alberghi di lusso, ma non a quel livello.  
Rientrarono alla ‘Ca’ dei Dogi’ poco dopo le sei, dandosi appuntamento per le sette e quaranta in atrio.  
Nives si preparò accuratamente, come le due volte che si era recata ad incontrare Richard all’Old Vic. Di quelle serate, aveva conservato il corpetto bianco e la bigiotteria, mentre aveva cambiato la gonna in una di raso azzurro carta di riso con una balza arricciata; pensando che avrebbe dovuto camminare, visto che a Venezia non si poteva prendere un taxi, aveva sostituito le chanel dal tacco impossibile con un paio di decolleté nere più basse e comode, eleganti nonostante la loro semplicità. Inoltre avrebbe indossato una cavigliera d’argento e zirconi.  
Guardando l’orologio, s’avvide che era ora di scendere; infilò rapidamente il soprabito nero che aveva usato anche a Londra, stavolta però senza la giacchetta di lana perché a Venezia faceva più caldo, afferrò la pochette e si affrettò a scendere.  
In atrio, trovò Richard che la stava già aspettando.  
“Sono in ritardo?”, gli domandò, un po’ preoccupata.  
“Nient’affatto”, la rassicurò lui, sorridendole, “Sei davvero bella, Nives”, aggiunse, prendendole la mano per infilarsela sotto al braccio. Il suo complimento, manco a dirlo, le mandò il cuore in tilt.  
“Anche tu non scherzi, Richard”, riuscì a ribattere. ‘Santo cielo, in completo scuro è terribilmente affascinante’, pensò; più del solito, cioè, “Temo di essere sul punto di ‘fangirlare’”, aggiunse spiritosamente, strappandogli una risata.

  
Osservandoli uscire, Mario il ‘concierge’ pensò che erano una splendida coppia; chissà se l’atmosfera romantica di Venezia sarebbe stata galeotta, si domandò con un sorriso di simpatia.  
Attraversando il ponte che superava il piccolo rio su cui si affacciava l’albergo, Nives notò una gondola ferma in attesa sulla loro sinistra. Richard svoltò da quel lato e si avvicinò:  
“Eccoci qua”, disse, rivolto al gondoliere. Nives sbatté lentamente le palpebre, per un lungo momento senza capire che cosa stava succedendo. Poi sentì la mascella che minacciava di caderle a terra: Richard aveva ordinato una gondola??  
Il gondoliere si scappellò, inchinandosi teatralmente:  
“Signori, ben arrivati”, disse in un inglese fortemente accentato, ma ben comprensibile, “Prego, accomodatevi.”  
Allungò una mano per aiutare Nives, ma Richard gli fece cenno di no; precedendo la sua dama, salì a bordo e le porse la mano per sorreggerla, poi la sostenne nell’imbarcazione malferma finché non si fu accomodata nell’ampio sedile imbottito. Il gondoliere prese posto dietro di loro e cominciò a remare lentamente, intonando una canzone d’amore nel più tipico stile veneziano.  
A Nives stava per venir da piangere di commozione.  
Quello era il corteggiamento più romantico che si usa a Venezia… Richard si rendeva conto di questo? Pensava di no; non era possibile, chi poteva averlo infatti informato? Sicuramente lui pensava soltanto che fosse un’idea carina e di certo, nonostante il suo risaputo timore dell’acqua, era stato curioso di provare la gondola, questa imbarcazione unica e quasi mitica che esiste soltanto nella splendida città lagunare veneta. Non doveva montarsi la testa, non doveva lasciarsi andare a voli pindarici nei quali lui era innamorato di lei… no no no!  
“Ti piace?”, le domandò Richard sottovoce, preoccupato dal suo silenzio. Incapace di parlare a causa del groppo che le serrava la gola, lei si limitò ad annuire.  
“Sicura?”, insistette l’attore, ormai in ansia per il persistere del suo mutismo. Allora Nives, non potendo parlare, si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò la guancia.  
“È semplicemente troppo bello”, riuscì infine a bisbigliare, “Non ero mai stata in gondola…”  
La voce le si spezzò e tacque, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiata in singhiozzi. Perché, oh perché Richard non era preso d'amore per lei e non si dichiarava e poi la baciava…? Una gita in gondola con l’innamorato era il più bel sogno romantico della sua vita, che non era mai riuscita a realizzare, neppure quand’era stata sposata…  
Richard si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco quando lei lo baciò sulla guancia; percepì, più che vedere nel crepuscolo ormai inoltrato, la commozione che aveva pervaso Nives e, anche se avrebbe voluto girarsi e baciarla perdutamente, si obbligò a limitarsi a prenderle la mano e a stringerla in modo rassicurante, certo che qualsiasi altra mossa sarebbe stata eccessiva.

  
Raggiunsero il piccolo pontile di fronte al ristorante in leggero anticipo; di nuovo, Richard precedette Nives per poterla aiutare a scendere, poi pagò il gondoliere, lasciandogli una generosa mancia.  
Nives si era ripresa dalla sua profonda commozione e adesso guardò Richard con un luminoso sorriso; lui la contraccambiò, porgendole il braccio, poi si avviarono all’ingresso del ristorante.  
Il maitre li accolse con un affabile cenno della testa.  
“Buonasera, signora, signore…”, li salutò garbatamente in italiano. Ormai Richard aveva imparato i saluti in quella lingua e comprese, così ricambiò nello stesso idioma:  
“Buonasera”, poi proseguì in inglese, “Il signor Mario della ‘Ca’ dei Dogi’ ha prenotato un tavolo per due.”  
L’uomo diede un’occhiata al registro e annuì:  
“Signorina Nardini e signor Armitage”, confermò, parlando ora anche lui nella lingua d’Albione, “Prego, da questa parte.”  
Probabilmente non lo aveva riconosciuto, pensò l’attore, perché aveva sbagliato la pronuncia del suo cognome, francesizzandolo; capitava spesso e Richard aveva finito col rassegnarsi, pertanto non fece una piega.  
Il maitre li precedette nell’elegante sala con vista sul mare, dove li condusse ad un tavolo d’angolo con un piccolo portacandele di vetro rosso e fiori freschi a far da centrotavola.  
Nives si sforzava di non sgranare gli occhi per non far la figura della provinciale: mai, in tutta la sua vita, era stata in un locale tanto raffinato, neppure per un matrimonio.

  
Il maitre posò i menù sul tavolo e si rivolse a Nives:  
“Vuol darmi il suo soprabito, signorina?”, le domandò, “Dopo lo può ritirare al guardaroba”, continuò, indicando l’atrio. Lei annuì, posò la pochette e si sfilò il soprabito, affidandolo all’uomo, che a quel punto accennò a scostarle la sedia, ma venne fermato da Richard che, come sua abitudine, volle occuparsene personalmente.  
Mentre il maitre si allontanava, l’attore si chinò su Nives, ormai seduta, e le mormorò con enfasi:  
“Sei ‘incantevole’.”  
Lei arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli; all’improvviso ricordò come, a Londra, con Flavia avesse auspicato che lui le dicesse una cosa simile… e adesso lo aveva appena fatto. Sentì molto caldo.  
“Grazie”, alitò, “Io… ricordavo che mi hai detto di aver apprezzato il mio corsetto, così ho pensato di rimetterlo”, spiegò timidamente. Per tutti gli dei del Valhalla, dov’era finita la sua spigliatezza di donna ultraquarantenne consapevole del proprio fascino?? Dopotutto, sapeva di possederne in discreta misura – ma ancora una volta Richard mandava tutta la sua disinvoltura a farsi benedire.  
“Ricordi bene”, disse Richard a bassa voce, sedendosi e riempiendosi gli occhi della visione di Nives in quel romantico corpetto, stavolta non velato dalla stola, “Sembri una principessa dell’Ottocento.”  
“Sei gentile…”  
“No, sono sincero.”  
Col cuore ai mille all’ora per l’emozione, Nives prese il menù e cercò disperatamente di concentrarsi su di esso per evitare di svenire. Richard invece non lo aprì neppure e quando lei, essendosi infine ripresa, lo guardò con aria interrogativa, le disse:  
“Ancora una volta mi affido a te: finora non me ne sono mai pentito.”  
Un cameriere in completo scuro venne al loro tavolo.  
“Posso portarvi un aperitivo, signori?”, chiese in inglese; evidentemente il maitre lo aveva avvisato che uno o entrambi erano stranieri.  
Richard si avvide dello sguardo apertamente ammirato che l’uomo stava rivolgendo a Nives e si sentì improvvisamente preda di una violenta gelosia. Come si permetteva, costui?? Nives era soltanto ‘sua’!  
Accorgendosi dell’assurdità del pensiero, si sforzò di reprimere il desiderio di dare un pugno sul naso all’incauto cameriere. Mai, in vita sua, Richard si era sentito tanto geloso, e per di più in maniera completamente ingiustificata: dopotutto, lui e Nives non stavano insieme e il cameriere, in fondo, stava soltanto guardando, e guardare non era certo reato… Perché allora quella feroce sensazione di gelosia…?  
Nel mentre Nives, del tutto ignara della tempesta di emozioni che imperversava nell’animo di Richard, rispose al cameriere:  
“Due Bellini, per favore.”  
Il giovanotto le sorrise affabilmente; assentì per indicare d’aver capito e si ritirò.  
Frattanto Richard era riuscito a padroneggiare il tornado emotivo che lo aveva colto in modo tanto repentino quanto inaspettato e le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito:  
“Bellini?”  
“Un altro aperitivo tipicamente veneziano”, gli spiegò Nives, “Prosecco – un vino bianco frizzante – con succo e polpa di pesca bianca.”  
“Dev’essere buono”, commentò lui. L’italiana annuì per confermare e tornò a studiare il menù.  
“Se ti va di nuovo pesce, vedo cose molto interessanti”, dichiarò.  
“Adoro il pesce, ma ho poche occasioni per mangiarlo”, le rivelò l’attore, “per cui ne approfitterei volentieri.”  
‘Mangerei pane e croste di formaggio e mi sembrerebbero una delizia, assieme a te’, pensò, sentendosi incantato dal fascino genuino di Nives. Forse non era una bellezza mozzafiato come quelle che giravano nel suo ambiente, ma era attraente in molti altri modi, per cultura, umorismo, brio, intelligenza, ironia… per non parlare del suo ‘sex appeal’, del quale pareva non rendersi affatto conto.  
Il cameriere tornò con gli aperitivi, serviti in eleganti flûtes di cristallo e accompagnati da olive ripiene, minuscole tartine al salmone e piccole sfogliatine al prosciutto.  
“Avete già scelto, o volete aspettare ancora un po’ prima di ordinare?”, s’informò il cameriere, affabilmente.  
“Ordinerei, grazie”, disse Nives, al che il giovanotto trasse un taccuino elettronico dal taschino con relativa penna.  
Come antipasto, Nives scelse spuma di baccalà mantecato con polenta, a seguire un risotto di seppioline in nero, e come secondo astice lessato, con contorno di verdure miste cotte al vapore e saltate in padella. Per la scelta del vino, ebbe una lieve esitazione e chiese consiglio al cameriere riguardo ad un prosecco spumante millesimato, che incontrò la completa approvazione dell’uomo, il quale le fece anche i complimenti per la sua evidente conoscenza dei vini.  
Come era accaduto durante tutti i pasti che avevano finora condiviso, lei e Richard chiacchierarono piacevolmente di mille cose. Si raccontarono aneddoti ed episodi significativi di quand’erano bambini o adolescenti, e anche qualche delusione che avevano subito, sogni che avevano realizzato o accantonato, luoghi che avevano visitato, persone che avevano conosciuto.  
Terminarono con un dolce chiamato ‘Mori di Venezia’, un chiaro riferimento a Otello, una pasta frolla ricoperta di cioccolato fondente e mandorle, accompagnato da un piccolo calice di vino passito Torcolato.  
“Sto per scoppiare”, ridacchiò Nives alla fine, “Non ci sto più, dentro a questo corsetto!”  
‘Non mi spiacerebbe affatto togliertelo’, saettò per la mente di Richard, che represse bruscamente il pensiero, trovandolo indegno di lei e di se stesso; ma non poteva farci niente, ormai aveva capito che desiderava questa giovane italiana con tutto se stesso; non soltanto il suo bel corpo, ma ‘lei’.  
Rammentando ancora una volta la famosa intervista in cui aveva elencato le doti che cercava in una donna, giunse alla conclusione di essere ormai sicuro che Nives rispondeva a tutti i requisiti.  
Di colpo, si rese conto d’essersi innamorato.

Per il ritorno, Nives propose una passeggiata: un po’ d’aria fresca li avrebbe aiutati a smaltire il cibo e il vino. Richard accettò di buon grado.  
Si orientarono facilmente grazie a Google Maps – ‘viva la tecnologia’ fu il commento divertito di Nives – e nel giro di venti minuti erano rientrati in albergo; salirono lentamente al secondo piano, entrambi riluttanti a por termine alla giornata.  
Giunsero infine davanti alla porta della camera di Nives, che si girò verso Richard; come al solito, a causa della sua altissima statura lo guardò da sotto in su, con una mimica che non sapeva quanto lui trovasse adorabile.  
“Che giornata perfetta”, considerò con un sospiro, “Peccato che sia finita.”  
“C’è ancora domani”, le rammentò lui con il suo seducente piccolo sorriso.  
“Sì, è vero…”, gli sorrise di rimando, “Buona notte e dolci sogni, Richard.”  
Lui le prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra.  
“Buona notte e dolci sogni, Nives”, la contraccambiò, gli occhi negli occhi di lei.  
Rimasero a fissarsi, immoti, per lunghi istanti. Nessuno dei due aveva voglia di separarsi dall’altro.  
Nives avrebbe tanto voluto avere il coraggio di sollevarsi in punta di piedi e dargli un bacio sulle labbra, niente di impegnativo, semplicemente una variante del bacio della buonanotte; ma non era mai stata il tipo da fare il primo passo: pur essendo una donna moderna e autosufficiente, in campo sentimentale aveva un pudore decisamente d’altri tempi.  
Richard sentiva il cuore battergli come un tamburo, con forti colpi che gli rimbombavano negli orecchi. Stava morendo dalla voglia di baciarla, di baciarla come si deve. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, che il velo di rossetto rosa corallo rendeva ancor più desiderabili. Si frenava ancora, non volendo approfittare dei suoi sentimenti per lui; ma anche lui provava dei sentimenti per lei… Alla fine non ce la fece più a trattenersi: le prese il volto tra le mani e si chinò in avanti, posando gentilmente le labbra sulle labbra di lei.  
Nives vide Richard abbassarsi su di lei e seppe che stava per baciarla; sentì le sue mani posarsi attorno al proprio viso e il tempo smise di scorrere. Chiuse gli occhi, poi la bocca di Richard fu sulla sua; per un istante, nella mente di Nives il mondo si oscurò, per poi esplodere in un lampo di luce abbacinante. Con un ansito, sollevò le braccia dietro la schiena di Richard e si strinse a lui, arrovesciando la testa all’indietro e schiudendo le labbra per invitarlo ad un bacio più profondo.  
La sua risposta, così pronta ed appassionata, elettrizzò Richard, che gettò alle ortiche i suoi buoni propositi ed ogni esitazione dovuta al suo senso dell’onore; chiuse le braccia attorno a Nives e fece aderire i loro corpi l’uno all’altro, poi le accarezzò le labbra con la punta della lingua, indugiando qualche istante per prolungare l’attesa e rendere più bello il loro primo bacio; voleva che fosse indimenticabile, per tutti e due. Infine tuffò la lingua nei caldi recessi di quella bocca invitante.  
La baciò profondamente, non soltanto fisicamente, ma anche con l’anima, come mai aveva baciato prima in vita sua. Era emozionato come al suo primo bacio – a quindici anni con una compagna di liceo – ma allo stesso tempo era consapevole della propria esperienza di uomo adulto; la usò per baciare Nives nel modo più romantico e passionale di cui fu capace, per trasmetterle non soltanto il suo desiderio fisico per lei, ma anche quello del cuore, dei sentimenti. Era innamorato, voleva ‘far l’amore’ con lei, non soltanto sesso, e glielo comunicò in quel modo.  
L’universo di Nives si era ridotto a loro due; non percepiva altro che Richard: la sua lingua che accarezzava la propria, dolce e sensuale, le sue labbra, tenere ma ferme, le sue braccia attorno a sé, amorevolmente possessive, il suo corpo premuto contro il proprio, solido e rassicurante, il suo intrigante profumo di sandalo. Se in quel momento tutta Venezia fosse sprofondata nella laguna, non se ne sarebbe accorta.  
Non ricordava d’aver mai provato sensazioni così potenti, tra le braccia di un uomo, neppure di suo marito, anche se lo aveva amato sinceramente.  
Richard si ritrasse, ma comprese subito che non gli bastava; così, ricominciò, tornando ad impadronirsi della bocca di Nives per un altro bacio appassionato, che lei contraccambiò con altrettanto fervore.  
Separarono nuovamente le labbra, ma solo di pochi millimetri e per pochi secondi, poi si baciarono di nuovo, ancor più intensamente di prima. Sembrava che non riuscissero a smettere. Trascorsero lunghi minuti avvinti dai baci che stavano scambiandosi.  
Infine si staccarono, entrambi accaldati e col fiato corto, continuando però a tenersi strettamente abbracciati.  
“Oddea”, mormorò Nives, “...cosa c’era in quel vino…?”  
“Non c’era niente, nel vino”, bisbigliò Richard, sfiorandole le labbra con le proprie, ”È da quella domenica sera a Londra che volevo baciarti così…”  
A quella dichiarazione, Nives si sentì venir meno; se non fosse stata aggrappata a lui, sarebbe certamente stramazzata, perché le ginocchia le avevano ceduto.  
“Non può… esser vero…”, singhiozzò, “Sto sognando…”  
Richard tirò indietro la testa e la vide con gli occhi chiusi, sul volto un’espressione a metà strada tra l’incredulo e lo sgomento. Ne fu inquietato.  
“Guardami”, la invitò e, poiché lei esitava, lo ripeté con maggior forza, “Guardami!”  
Lentamente, Nives socchiuse gli occhi e li alzò fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo.  
“Non è un sogno, Nives”, la rassicurò, “è tutto vero: sei qui con me, ti sto abbracciando, ti sto baciando...”  
Costernato, vide le lacrime spuntare nei suoi occhi bruni; una debordò e rotolò lungo la guancia.  
“Oh Richard…”, mormorò Nives, cominciando a tremare come una foglia, “Tu non sai… non puoi sapere… quanto ho sognato, quanto ho pregato per un momento come questo, durante mille notti solitarie… ma pensavo che potesse essere soltanto un desiderio irrealizzabile… tu sei un famoso attore, sei circondato da donne bellissime, come potevi notare proprio ‘me’…?”  
Tremava sempre più forte.  
“E invece l’ho fatto”, le rammentò lui, interrompendola con un lieve bacio sulle labbra, che lei era troppo turbata per ricambiare. Allora la baciò nuovamente, con tenerezza, finché non sentì che il suo tremito si quietava. Poi la lasciò parlare ancora, perché intuiva che aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, di dirgli quel che aveva nel cuore.  
“Venire a vederti a Londra, avere l’opportunità di scambiare due parole con te, di darti un regalo, era già un’immensità, per me…”, proseguì lei, leggermente più calma, “Mai e poi mai avrei immaginato che tu potessi accorgerti di me… Quando mi hai invitata ad aspettarti credevo d’aver avuto un’allucinazione… puoi chiederlo alle mie amiche… tanto che quando sei tornato indietro ero sicurissima che avresti tirato dritto… ma non è stato così. Non riuscivo a credere a quel che stava succedendo… E poi mi hai chiesto di rivederci il giorno dopo, che è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita… Non pensavo che ti avrei incontrato mai più, e ho pianto…”  
La voce le si spezzò e Richard sentì un groppo in gola per la commozione.  
“Mi spiace, piccola…”, mormorò. Lei trattenne il fiato a quell’inaspettato, tenero appellativo.  
“Non è colpa tua”, lo tranquillizzò, “sono io che sono terribilmente emotiva. Quando mi hai scritto che volevi venire a Venezia, di nuovo pensavo di sognare… e ancora non sono sicura che non sia tutto un sogno…”  
Lui la strinse più forte e le baciò la fronte.  
“Ti pare che questo sia un sogno?”, le domandò. Lei si appoggiò al suo petto e contro l’orecchio sentì il battito, forte e leggermente irregolare, del suo cuore.  
“Temo di sì”, rispose piano, “e non voglio svegliarmi mai più…”  
“Come posso convincerti che è tutto assolutamente vero?”, la incalzò Richard, accarezzandole la schiena.  
‘Fa’ l’amore con me’, avrebbe voluto dire Nives, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. E se lui fosse semplicemente stato trascinato dall’atmosfera romantica di Venezia? Se avesse avuto un momento di cedimento? Dopotutto, anche lui era single da molto tempo, quasi quanto lei, e poteva sentirsi solo, esattamente come lei; ma stare con una persona soltanto per scacciare la solitudine non è mai una buona idea, è un tipo di rapporto che non è destinato a durare.  
“Se domattina mi bacerai ancora come stasera, allora forse comincerò a crederci”, disse invece, a bassa voce.  
“Ti bacerei così tutta la notte”, dichiarò Richard, piano. Nives sussultò e lui temette d’essere stato troppo sfrontato.  
“M… meglio di no”, balbettò la giovane donna, staccandosi lentamente da lui, “Perché se tu lo facessi, finirei con l’invitarti nel mio letto… e non so se sono pronta...”  
In realtà sarebbe stata più che pronta… se si fosse trattato soltanto dell’avventura di una notte. Non che ne avesse avute molte, in vita sua – una soltanto, a dire il vero, anni prima durante una vacanza. Non si era pentita, ma non aveva mai più ripetuto l’esperienza. Però, con Richard non sarebbe stato soltanto un’avventura, perché lei era pazzamente innamorata di lui.  
“Non ti farei mai fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti”, dichiarò Richard, allentando la stretta attorno a lei, “e anche se mi piacerebbe moltissimo dormire con te, non te lo chiederò. Non stasera.”  
Sapeva che, se lo avesse fatto, lei avrebbe ceduto, perché in quel momento era estremamente vulnerabile; ma era stato sincero, quando aveva detto che non l’avrebbe mai forzata a far qualcosa di cui pensava di potersi pentire.  
Così, si scostò, nonostante ogni fibra del suo essere gli urlasse di tornare a baciarla a perdifiato fino a convincerla ad accoglierlo nel suo letto e nel suo corpo non meno che nel suo cuore. Invece, le prese le mani e le baciò entrambe.  
“Buona notte e dolci sogni, Nives”, le ripeté, in quello che era diventato il loro speciale augurio serale.  
“Anche a te, Richard”, rispose lei, sorridendogli debolmente. Con la testa che le girava come se fosse stata ubriaca, si voltò e prese la chiave magnetica dalla pochette, passandola nella fessura con mano tremante. La serratura si sbloccò con uno scatto e lei aprì la porta, girandosi nuovamente per guardare Richard.  
L’attore aveva fatto un passo indietro, obbligandosi ad allontanarsi da lei, consapevole che altrimenti rischiava di mandare a farsi benedire le sue onorevoli intenzioni da gentiluomo per afferrarla, entrare in camera sua ed amarla tutta la notte.  
Le soffiò un bacio – non diversamente da come aveva fatto lei quel sabato sera a Londra, fuori dal teatro – e si voltò per recarsi nella propria camera.  
Nessuno dei due dormì molto, quella notte, ciascuno preso dal pensiero dell’altro, desiderando disperatamente la presenza l’uno dell’altra, e non certo soltanto per il piacere fisico che avrebbero potuto donarsi reciprocamente, bensì per il semplice fatto di essere insieme.


	9. Sabato, 20 settembre 2014

 

Capitolo IX: Sabato, 20 settembre 2014

Il mattino seguente, Nives sentì bussare alla porta che stava ancora vestendosi.  
“Chi è?”, domandò, incerta se fosse Richard o meno, perché il giorno prima l’aveva atteso nell’atrio per andare a colazione insieme.  
“Sono io”, rispose l’inconfondibile voce dell’attore.  
“Un momento!”, esclamò allora, affrettandosi a finire di vestirsi. Corse in bagno e si spazzolò velocemente i capelli, poi andò ad aprire.  
“Buon giorno”, le disse Richard, prendendola per le spalle ed attirandola a sé. Si chinò e la baciò con trasporto non dissimile da quello della sera precedente. Felicemente sorpresa, Nives dapprima si sostenne alle sue braccia, poi gli circondò la vita con le proprie e gli si strinse addosso.  
“Allora?”, mormorò l’inglese contro le sue labbra. Gli occhi ancora chiusi, Nives mormorò di rimando:  
“Cosa?”  
“Cominci a crederci, che non è un sogno?”  
Ricordava esattamente quel che gli aveva detto, constatò lei, emozionata.  
“Uhm, non lo so ancora…”  
“Guarda che così rischi che continui a baciarti per tutto il giorno”, la minacciò scherzosamente lui. Nives gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.  
“Mi piacerebbe che tu lo facessi… ma alle dieci abbiamo la visita guidata alla Torre dell’Orologio.”  
“Potremmo saltare la colazione…”  
“Idea interessante…”  
Continuarono a scambiarsi baci per alcuni minuti, poi il rumore di una porta che si apriva li indusse a separarsi. Un ospite dell’albergo comparve in fondo al corridoio, dalla parte opposta, ma non li badò mentre si dirigeva frettolosamente alle scale.  
“Meglio se scendiamo a colazione”, propose Nives, “Dammi due minuti che mi trucco.”  
Lasciò la porta aperta, permettendogli di decidere liberamente se entrare o meno. Lui entrò, appena oltre la soglia per non correr rischi di comportamenti inappropriati, e la guardò attraverso la porta del bagno.  
“Ho sempre trovato molto sexy una donna che si trucca”, le confidò, un po’ provocatoriamente.  
“Davvero?”, fece lei, rifiutandosi di raccogliere l’antifona, “Io trovo molto sexy un uomo che si fa la barba col rasoio a mano libera”, rilanciò.  
“Ah!”, fece lui, colto per un attimo in contropiede, “Mi sa che me ne procurerò uno, allora…”, concluse sghignazzando in modo malizioso.  
A Nives venne caldo, pensando a Richard che si radeva, perché implicava un grado d’intimità che lei si auspicava di tutto cuore.  
“Fatto”, disse, uscendo dal bagno e spegnendo la luce. Come al solito, si era messa soltanto matita e mascara: per sua fortuna aveva un bell’incarnato che non richiedeva fondotinta, mentre preferiva usare il rossetto soltanto in ufficio o per altre occasioni.  
A Richard quella semplicità piaceva; gli piaceva anche quando si truccava di tutto punto, così come aveva fatto a teatro a Londra e la sera prima a cena.  
Dubitava che ci fosse qualcosa che non gli piacesse, di lei…  
“Allora andiamo”, la esortò, precedendola e uscendo dalla camera.

Durante la visita alla famosa Torre dell’Orologio, Richard si tenne un po’ discosto da Nives, limitandosi a sfiorarla occasionalmente; in realtà avrebbe voluto tenerla per mano – almeno dov’era possibile, data l’esiguità degli spazi all’interno della torre – come una qualsiasi coppia di innamorati, ma c’era sempre il rischio che qualcuno, riconoscendolo, scattasse foto di nascosto e le divulgasse, spiattellando ai quattro venti una parte della propria vita personale che sperava di tenere privata ancora per un po’; anche se, da un altro punto di vista, gli sarebbe piaciuto rendere partecipe il mondo intero della propria gioia, era però ancora troppo presto.  
La visita durò un’ora; usciti dall’edificio, attraversarono piazza san Marco fino all’altrettanto celebre campanile, la poderosa costruzione di fronte al Palazzo Ducale che funge da torre campanaria per la basilica. Arrivare in cima fu un’impresa, essendo la torre alta quasi cento metri, ma la vista mozzafiato su Venezia da quell’altezza valse tutta la fatica.  
Quando scesero, era quasi mezzogiorno; l’appuntamento con Lorraine per andare prima a pranzo e poi all’isola di Murano era per le tredici, pertanto Nives propose un aperitivo, stavolta al Caffè Chioggia; si sedettero fronte mare, godendo dello spettacolare panorama sulla trafficata porzione di laguna davanti a san Marco, con l’isola di san Giorgio proprio davanti a loro.  
Richard notò la musica piacevole che usciva dagli altoparlanti piazzati attorno allo spiazzo occupato dai tavolini; sembrava musica barocca, ma era chiaramente eseguita con strumenti moderni.  
“Che cos’è?”, domandò, facendo cenno verso l’altoparlante più vicino. Nives ascoltò qualche secondo e riconobbe il brano.  
“È un gruppo chiamato Rondò Veneziano”, rispose, “Fanno musica di ispirazione barocca, ma con un arrangiamento moderno. Mia mamma era una loro estimatrice, e anche a me piacciono molto.”  
“Davvero bravi”, dichiarò Richard, con apprezzamento; poi si guardò attorno, “Continuo a non riuscire a credere di essere qui a Venezia”, commentò, riempiendosi gli occhi delle bellezze architettoniche di quella stupenda città.  
Nives lo guardò arricciando le labbra in un sorrisetto canzonatorio:  
“Non ero io, quella che non credeva a quel che sta succedendo….?”  
Lui ridacchiò.  
“Hai ragione”, ammise, allungando un braccio, “Dammi un pizzicotto.”  
Lei rise e, come aveva fatto lui il giorno prima, invece di un pizzicotto gli diede una carezza. L’attore le coprì la mano con la propria e la trattenne un istante.  
“Mi spiace di non poter esternare in pubblico quel che provo per te”, le disse a bassa voce, “ma non ho voglia che mezzo mondo sappia gli affari miei nel giro di mezzo minuto…”  
“Neanch’io, a dire il vero”, gli assicurò lei, dandosi della sciocca per non esserci arrivata da sola: aveva notato come lui, da quando avevano lasciato l’hotel, si fosse trattenuto dal toccarla o dallo starle troppo vicino e se ne era chiesta il motivo.  
“Possiamo tornare un po’ prima, in albergo?”, Richard le domandò con aria casuale.  
“Sì, certo”, rispose lei, pensando che volesse rinfrescarsi prima di andare a pranzo, come avevano fatto il giorno prima. Non poteva sapere che l’intento di Richard era un altro.  
Finirono l’aperitivo – stavolta uno spritz macchiato Aperol – e rientrarono in albergo; saliti di sopra, Nives aprì la porta della propria camera, e allora lui fece quel che era venuto a fare veramente, lì in albergo: trattenne la porta aperta con una mano ed allungò l’altra verso di lei.  
“Aspetta”, le mormorò, “Vieni qui…”  
Nives non se lo fece ripetere, gli prese la mano e l’attimo dopo era tra le sue braccia.  
“Non posso arrivare a sera senza baciarti”, dichiarò Richard sottovoce, prima di posare la bocca su quella di lei.  
Nives non attese il suo invito e schiuse subito le labbra, pronta ad accogliere il bacio: anche per lei era stata una lunga mattinata di astinenza. Le pareva d’esser tornata adolescente, quando si scambiava baci di soppiatto col suo primo fidanzatino e non pensava ad andare oltre. Oh, le sarebbe piaciuto un mondo andare oltre con Richard, ma era così bello anche limitarsi soltanto ai baci e ritrovare l’innocenza e la dolcezza di quegli anni…  
Richard tenne accuratamente aperta col piede la porta della camera, perché sapeva che, se l’avesse lasciata chiudere, non sarebbe più stato capace di padroneggiarsi ed avrebbe finito col portare Nives a letto per farle l’amore per il resto della giornata; ma a nessun costo voleva pressarla, voleva che fosse lei a decidere, liberamente, quando fare quel passo.  
Un bacio susseguì l’altro per diversi minuti.  
“Non smetterei mai di baciarti”, gli bisbigliò Nives sulle labbra.  
“Neanch’io”, rispose Richard, stringendola un po’ di più. Contro il ventre, la donna percepì chiaramente il solido rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di lui; la consapevolezza di esserne lei, proprio lei, la causa, le mozzò il fiato in gola. Senza pensare, gli si strofinò contro; con un basso gemito, Richard l’afferrò per i fianchi per bloccarla.  
“Fermati”, la pregò, “o non rispondo più delle mie azioni…”  
Affannata, Nives obbedì. Al diavolo tutto, pensò un istante dopo, la mente ottenebrata dal desiderio. Aprì bocca per dirgli che non aveva affatto intenzione di fermarsi, quando il suo cellulare squillò. Quel suono vivace le fece l’effetto di una secchiata d’acqua gelata in faccia.  
“Oh cielo, dev’essere Lorraine”, borbottò, staccandosi da Richard, che la lasciò andare con riluttanza. Pescò il telefonino dalla borsa, constatando che era proprio la sua amica.  
“Ciao Lorraine, sei arrivata?”  
“Sì, sono qui nell’atrio.”  
“Scendiamo subito.”  
Lorraine li vide arrivare ed osservò perplessa che avevano un aspetto leggermente arruffato; le sorse un sospetto, ma Nives l’abbracciò e la baciò affettuosamente e non ebbe la possibilità di indagare.  
“Non siamo ancora stati presentati formalmente”, disse a Richard, “Sono Lorraine Picard.”  
“Molto lieto”, disse lui, stringendo la mano che gli offriva.  
“Allora, signor Armitage, che ne pensa di Venezia, fin qui?”, gli domandò.  
“Oh, chiamami Richard”, la invitò lui, “Gli amici di Nives sono amici miei, se per te va bene.”  
“Va benissimo, anzi”, lo rassicurò Lorraine, lieta della cosa.  
“Venezia è ancora più bella di come pensavo”, affermò l’attore, lanciando involontariamente un’occhiata a Nives.  
Ah sì, eh? pensò la francese, divertita, Scommetto che, più che di Venezia, stai parlando di Nives…  
Quando aveva saputo che Richard aveva ribadito l’intenzione di venire a Venezia ed aveva chiesto all’amica di fargli da guida, Lorraine aveva capito che lui era davvero attratto da Nives e ne era stata lieta per lei. Sebbene non si conoscessero da molti anni, erano diventate amiche strette in brevissimo tempo e quindi sapeva bene quanto la solitudine sentimentale pesasse sul cuore di Nives. Constatare che Richard Armitage, il suo idolo, colui per il quale era stata disposta a fare la follia di andare a Londra solo per vederlo ed avere la possibilità di parlargli per pochi secondi, ricambiava il suo interesse, rendeva Lorraine sinceramente felice.  
“L’ho pensato anch’io quando sono venuta qui la prima volta dalla Francia”, gli raccontò, “Mi è talmente piaciuta che ho deciso di trasferirmi qui.”  
“Caspita”, commentò lui, colpito, “Non è una cosa da tutti, complimenti.”  
Lorraine fece un gesto noncurante:  
“Sono notoriamente matta da legare, come ben sa Nives, così non stupirti troppo…”, commentò spiritosamente, “Vogliamo andare?”  
Uscirono e Lorraine li guidò nelle tortuosità delle calli veneziane fino alle Fondamenta Nuove, di fronte a Murano, dove si fermarono a pranzare. Era abbastanza caldo da mangiare all’aperto, così si sedettero ad un tavolino esterno, da cui potevano rimirare la laguna. Nives consigliò a Richard i bigoli, i grossi spaghetti tipicamente veneti, con vongole e bottarga, e alla fine li presero tutti e tre; lei e l’inglese bevvero vino, mentre Lorraine oprò per la birra. Nives la prendeva sempre in giro per il suo disamore per il vino, alquanto insolito per una francese; poi, come sua abitudine, prese un dolce, mentre Nives declinò, preferendo il solo caffè, imitata da Richard.  
Richard non volle sentir ragioni ed offrì il pranzo a tutte e due le sue accompagnatrici; la cameriera venne a portare il conto e, avendolo riconosciuto, molto timidamente gli chiese l’autografo ed una foto; lui fu lieto di accontentarla.  
“Se i fan italiani sono tutti così affabili”, commentò poi, mentre si avviavano, “sarei più che felice di venire in Italia per una première.”  
“Oh, sarebbe fantastico”, affermò Nives, “Spero che sarà possibile…”  
Presero il traghetto che, in una ventina di minuti, li portò sull’isola di Murano. La vetreria di cui Lorraine conosceva il proprietario distava poche centinaia di metri dall’approdo e in cinque minuti furono lì. Richard poté così vedere dal vivo la lavorazione del vetro, che a Murano raggiunge livelli d’eccellenza senza pari nel mondo. Mentre Davide, il titolare, gli illustrava la storia di quell’antica arte, sotto agli occhi ammirati dell’attore gli esperti artigiani crearono alcune figure, tra cui un bellissimo cigno bianco dal becco rosso-arancio che lo lasciò incantato. Più tardi, Davide offrì loro una bibita fresca in meravigliosi bicchieri colorati decorati in oro zecchino.  
“Fate oggetti straordinari”, dichiarò Richard, con Lorraine che traduceva per Davide, che non parlava inglese, “Si può acquistare qualcosa?”  
“Ma certo”, rispose il mastro vetraio, ben felice della richiesta, “Prego, di qua.”  
Li condusse nello spaccio della fabbrica, dove Richard rimase frastornato dalla bellezza degli articoli, che andavano dai bicchieri ai vasi, dai piatti ai lampadari, dai soprammobili alla bigiotteria. Acquistò un cigno azzurro simile a quello alla cui creazione aveva poco prima assistito e un vaso di vetro rosso decorato a smalto bianco per sua madre. Tra la bigiotteria di vetro, che aveva appreso chiamarsi murrine, Richard aveva adocchiato dei ciondoli; mentre Nives e Lorraine erano distratte a guardare dei soprammobili a forma di drago, che avevano suscitato l’entusiasmo della francese, ne prese uno con l’intenzione di regalarlo a Nives. Non sapeva quale fosse il colore preferivo di lei, ma pensò alla sua alter-ego tolkieniana, Nerwen la Verde, ed optò quindi per un cuore di quella tinta.

  
Era ormai tardo pomeriggio quando rientrarono in albergo; il programma originario avrebbe previsto che cenassero insieme, ma Lorraine declinò, dichiarando di essere molto stanca a causa di una nottata passata quasi in bianco. Era una bugia, perché in realtà aveva dormito normalmente, ma non voleva fare da terzo incomodo: aveva ben visto come Nives e Richard si guardavano, anche se si sforzavano di non lasciar trapelare i loro sentimenti. Si congedò quindi da entrambi con un abbraccio, augurando loro un buon proseguimento, e li lasciò soli.  
“Dove andiamo a cena, stasera?”, domandò Richard mentre si dirigevano al piano di sopra.  
“Andiamo in un bàcaro”, disse lei, “un’osteria tipica veneziana: cibo semplice, ma gustoso, e buon bere.”  
“Non potremmo mangiare in camera?”, domandò lui, “Vorrei star da solo con te…”, alla sua occhiata incerta, la rassicurò, “Mi comporterò bene, giuro! È solo che… se ho voglia di baciarti, vorrei poterlo fare liberamente.”  
Lei comprese: in pubblico dovevano continuare a trattenersi e, dopo l’intera giornata passata in quelle condizioni – con solo la brevissima parentesi in albergo prima che arrivasse Lorraine – era sinceramente stufa anche lei.  
Lui aveva giurato che si sarebbe comportato bene; gli credeva, perché sapeva che tipo d’uomo fosse. Il problema era che lei non sapeva se si sarebbe comportata bene: dopotutto, poche ore prima era stata sul punto di trascinarlo a letto. Il suo timore non nasceva da una moralità ipocrita, bensì dalla consapevolezza che, approfondendo la loro relazione, avrebbe finito con l’innamorarsi sempre più, col rischio consequenziale di soffrire di più in caso la loro storia fosse andata male. Ma chi credi di prendere in giro?, si chiese in un lampo di lucida, spietata sincerità con se stessa, Sei già follemente innamorata, non puoi innamorarti di lui più di così! Ormai sei dentro e tanto vale che tu vada fino in fondo, e poi sarà quel che la Dea vorrà.  
Prese la sua decisione, dalla quale sapeva che non ci sarebbe più stato ritorno.  
“È una splendida idea”, disse quindi, poi guardò l’orologio, “Sono le cinque e mezzo: ci ritroviamo tra un’ora, va bene?”  
“Ottimo”, approvò lui; davanti alla porta della sua camera, tentò di baciarla solo brevemente, ma non ne fu capace e finì col trattenerla per diversi minuti, prima di riuscire a lasciarla, “Non vorrei mai smettere di baciarti”, le disse, ripetendo quel che gli aveva detto lei ore prima.  
“Neppure io”, rispose Nives, anche lei ripetendo le parole di lui, “ma prima lo facciamo, prima possiamo andare a prendere la cena”, soggiunse, strizzandogli un occhio.  
“Hai ragione”, concordò Richard, staccandosi da lei, “A dopo.”  
Si recò rapidamente in camera, dove fece una lunga doccia, si cambiò completamente – tranne i jeans, perché ne aveva portato soltanto un paio – e si fece di nuovo la barba: se per caso Nives avesse deciso di voler trascorrere la notte con lui, voleva presentarsi al meglio, perché lei non meritava niente di meno. Alle sei e mezzo in punto andò a bussare alla sua porta; nei pochi secondi che lei ci mise ad aprire, si scoprì ansioso come un ragazzino di sedici anni al primo appuntamento.  
Anche Nives si era preparata accuratamente, lieta d’aver portato biancheria intima sexy, o da rappresentanza, come la chiamava spiritosamente sua madre; non aveva avuto alcuna speranza reale di indossarla per un motivo concreto, eppure adesso lo stava facendo. Per una volta, fu contenta dei motivi medici che la obbligavano ad assumere la pillola anche in assenza di rapporti sessuali: adesso le tornava utile… Quanto a possibili malattie, non aveva dubbi che Richard fosse sano quanto lei.  
Mentre si allacciava il reggiseno di pizzo e seta color verde petrolio, abbinato alle culottes, si accorse che le tremavano le mani, né più né meno della sera in cui si era preparata per andare a teatro e vedere Richard per la prima volta dal vivo.  
Si infilò una maglietta fucsia a manica lunga, decorata con strass luccicanti che formavano un quadrifoglio, con jeans neri aderenti che le donavano particolarmente, mettendo in risalto la sua figura a clessidra, e calzò le scarpe dal tacco basso che aveva previsto per camminare per le calli veneziane; poi si rinfrescò il trucco degli occhi, rinunciando però al rossetto, che prevedeva sarebbe comunque durato ben poco, coi baci di Richard…  
Decise di lasciare i capelli sciolti, dato che la sera non faceva così caldo da obbligarla a legarli; mentre si stava spazzolando, udì bussare.  
“Arrivo!”, rispose, deponendo la spazzola. Quando aprì, rimase senza fiato: Richard, mollemente appoggiato allo stipite, in jeans e giubbetto di pelle nera, era semplicemente da urlo. E poi, quel profumo di sandalo che le faceva girare la testa…

  
“Ah!”, esclamò, “Wow, ma ce l’hai o no, un’idea dell’effetto che fai al cuore di questa povera fangirl?”, gli domandò. Il tono era scherzoso, ma in realtà parlava sul serio: il cuore le aveva fatto una capriola nel petto.  
Richard la guardò da capo a piedi, apprezzando il modo in cui i jeans le aderivano ai fianchi.  
“Se è lo stesso che fai tu a me, allora sì, ce l’ho un’idea”, mormorò. Si sentiva molto vicino allo sbavare come un adolescente in preda a una tempesta ormonale.  
Sotto il suo sguardo divorante, Nives boccheggiò, senza fiato. Stordita, pensò che non voleva aspettare un minuto di più.  
“Ma tu… hai fame?”, domandò sottovoce. Udendo il suo tono basso e lievemente roco, Richard sentì un lento brivido scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale; capì quello che lei aveva deciso e si sentì andare a fuoco.  
“Solo di te”, rispose altrettanto sottovoce. Per un lungo momento, rimasero a guardarsi, perdendosi l’uno negli occhi dell’altra; poi Nives, comprendendo che lui, per rispetto, non avrebbe fatto la prima mossa, si scostò dalla soglia, invitandolo inequivocabilmente ad entrare. Richard sentì il cuore che perdeva un battito; fece un passo avanti e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
Un istante dopo lei era tra le sue braccia.  
Chinò il capo e le posò le labbra sulle labbra; dapprima dolcemente, poi, nel sentire la sua calorosa risposta, la strinse più forte e la baciò con passione crescente. Nives emise un ansito e lo contraccambiò con uguale ardore. Richard perse momentaneamente la testa, la spinse contro il muro e l’afferrò per i fianchi, sollevandola da terra. Automaticamente lei aprì ed alzò le ginocchia, circondandogli la vita con le gambe; sentì la sua durezza virile premere contro il centro del suo corpo, reso ipersensibile dal desiderio, e gemette ad alta voce.  
Quel suono fece rientrare Richard in sé, almeno quel tanto che gli fu sufficiente per strapparsi dalle labbra di Nives. Lentamente, la lasciò scivolare nuovamente a terra, poi posò la fronte contro quella di lei, respirando affannosamente.  
“Avevo… avevo promesso che mi sarei comportato bene”, ansimò, “ma non ci riesco…”  
“E tu non farlo”, mormorò lei, con la stessa inflessione seducente di prima; Richard sentì la bocca improvvisamente secca.  
“Non… fraintendermi, ma devo saperlo: sei sicura di volerlo davvero?”, le domandò in tono urgente, “Non ho intenzione di spingerti a fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti… Solo ieri dicevi di non sentirti pronta…”  
“Mi sbagliavo”, lo interruppe lei con decisione. Lo respinse leggermente per poterlo guardare negli occhi, quegli occhi azzurri che l’avevano stregata fin dal primo momento e che ora ardevano di passione per lei, ma che erano anche colmi di apprensione, e si sentì un groppo in gola: quale uomo si sarebbe fermato, a quel punto, per assicurarsi che lei non stesse facendo un colpo di testa, e non avrebbe invece semplicemente continuato fino in fondo, prendendo quel che lei gli offriva?  
“Se ti dicessi che non sono sicura, ti fermeresti?”, gli chiese piano. Lo vide deglutire e chiudere un istante gli occhi, poi tornare a guardarla, una luce quasi disperata nelle iridi chiarissime:  
“Sì, mi fermerei. Ti rispetto troppo per non farlo.”  
A quelle parole, sentì di amarlo ancora di più.  
“Non fermarti”, lo esortò allora, “Ho capito oggi che ti voglio, Richard. Voglio te, non uno dei tuoi personaggi. Ho scoperto che la persona reale è molto meglio di quelle fittizie…”  
Lui sbatté le palpebre, incredulo. Cos’era, telepatica? Come aveva fatto a intuire i suoi dubbi, i suoi timori…?  
Se non lo fosse già stato, si sarebbe innamorato di lei in quel preciso momento.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, cercando in tutti i modi di ragionare col cervello e non soltanto con le sue parti basse; riacquistato un certo controllo, la guardò di nuovo.  
“Protezione…?”, le domandò molto dolcemente. Lei apprezzò immensamente che lui ci stesse pensando persino nella frenesia ottenebrante di quel momento.  
“Pillola”, replicò lei sinteticamente, “Per quanto riguarda le malattie… mi fido completamente di te…”  
“E io di te”, le assicurò lui, e poi la baciò di slancio, con trasporto se possibile ancor maggiore di prima. Sentì le dita di lei sul petto e per un attimo temette che lo respingesse, improvvisamente spaventata dalla sua foga, ma invece la sentì inserire le mani sotto la giacca per scostarla dalle sue spalle. Senza staccare le labbra da quelle di lei, si mosse in modo da permetterle di sfilarla dalle braccia e la lasciò cadere a terra. Poi le sollevò la maglietta, lentamente, e vi infilò sotto le mani per accarezzarle la schiena. La sua pelle era liscia e calda e nel toccarla sentì i palmi formicolare come percorsi da una scarica elettrica a basso voltaggio.  
Sentendo le mani di Richard sfiorarle la schiena, Nives rabbrividì ed emise un piccolo gemito. Incoraggiato, lui riprese a sollevarle la maglietta; a quel punto lei si scostò per permettergli di levargliela dalla testa. Richard la guardò, apprezzando il bel reggiseno, ma soprattutto il suo seducente contenuto; abbassò il capo e sfiorò con le labbra quelle morbide rotondità. Nives sospirò, gettando indietro la testa ed esponendo così la gola; sveltamente, Richard depose una scia di lievi baci sul petto di lei, fino a raggiungere la piccola vena che pulsava freneticamente sul suo collo, ancora più su, fino alle sue labbra, che baciò con reverenza.  
Nives gli passò le mani sul torso, cominciando a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia; l’aprì fino alla cintura, poi gliela tirò fuori dai pantaloni e vi infilò sotto le braccia per accarezzargli la schiena in modo non dissimile da quel che aveva fatto lui e strappandogli un sospiro di apprezzamento. Si allontanò leggermente, interrompendo il bacio; lui ne fu spiaciuto, ma poi sentì le mani di lei sfiorargli il petto, le punte delle dita stuzzicargli i capezzoli, ed il respiro gli si strozzò in gola.  
Nives osservava rapita il suo torace muscoloso; l’aveva visto molte volte, sullo schermo, e scorto di sfuggita dal vivo a teatro, ma guardarlo da vicino, poterlo accarezzare, sentire il calore della pelle sotto le dita, il lieve profumo del bagnoschiuma e quello intrigante del dopobarba era infinitamente più eccitante. Le sue profondità femminili fremettero: se reagiva così già a quel punto, si domandò confusamente, cos’avrebbe fatto quando lui l’avrebbe toccata intimamente, amata e portata in vetta al piacere? Sospettava che sarebbe quantomeno andata in deliquio…  
Gli fece scivolare la camicia lungo le braccia finché non cadde a terra, poi si chinò in avanti e gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, lambendolo con la punta della lingua. Lo sentì mandare un’esclamazione deliziata e ne fu compiaciuta.  
Richard non riusciva quasi a respirare sotto le sensuali carezze di Nives; i jeans erano diventati improvvisamente una costrizione insopportabile mentre il suo desiderio per lei si manifestava in tutta la sua forza. Per la miseria, pensò incredulo, era dai tempi del liceo che non reagiva con tanta prontezza e vigore alle attenzioni di una donna…  
Tornò ad abbracciarla; le slacciò il reggiseno, passandole lentamente le spalline lungo le braccia per liberarla dall’esiguo indumento, che cadde a terra assieme agli altri, e poi chinò la testa per ricambiare le seducenti carezze che gli aveva fatto lei, chiudendo la bocca attorno ad un capezzolo e cominciando a suggerlo delicatamente. La udì emettere un lamento che lo spinse ad aumentare la forza della suzione, mentre con la punta delle dita accarezzava l’altro capezzolo e le provocava così altri eccitanti sospiri amorosi.  
A Nives pareva d’esser preda della febbre, tanto sentiva caldo nonostante fosse seminuda. Il cuore le batteva all’impazzata, facendole quasi male. Richard la stava stuzzicando in modo sapiente e attento, inteso a farle perdere la testa, e ci stava riuscendo in pieno: si sentiva sull’orlo del climax… e lui non l’aveva neppure ancora sfiorata dove stava prendendo fuoco!  
Non che a Richard stesse andando meglio: era sul punto di perdere il controllo. Avrebbe voluto strapparle di dosso gli ultimi indumenti e prenderla su due piedi, letteralmente, contro il muro, fino a farla gridare di piacere; ma con uno sforzo immane si trattenne, almeno in parte. Staccò le labbra dal suo seno e la sollevò in braccio.  
Nives rimase senza fiato: quello era un gesto molto romantico che lei faceva fare spesso ai protagonisti maschili delle sue storie – compreso Porter e Aryon – ma non si aspettava che accadesse a lei. Per quel gesto inatteso, sentì di adorarlo ancor di più, se era possibile.  
Richard, ignaro dei suoi pensieri emozionati, in tre passi delle sue lunghe gambe la trasportò fino al letto, dove la depose con cura. Le sfilò le scarpe, scoprendo che indossava delle intriganti calzette di pizzo nero; le tolse anche quelle, poi passò ad aprirle i jeans. Nives lo aiutò, abbassandosi i pantaloni alquanto stretti e lasciandolo completare l’opera, ma quando lui fece per toglierle anche l’ultimo indumento, lo fermò, volendo prima spogliarlo lei. Richard le permise di sfibbiargli la cintura, slacciare il bottone ed abbassare la zip dei pantaloni, poi, troppo impaziente per attendere oltre, in pochi istanti si levò tutto.  
Nives lo aveva visto nudo o seminudo per esigenze di scena un’infinità di volte, sullo schermo; ma niente l’aveva preparata alla visione dal vivo del suo fisico scultoreo infine interamente svelato.  
Anche lei aveva lasciato Richard senza fiato; mentre finalmente le sfilava le culottes, lui la guardò tutta, ammirando la sua amabile figura ormai completamente svestita.  
“Sei bellissima”, le mormorò, adagiandosi al suo fianco. Il letto era stretto, ma in quel momento non avevano certo bisogno di molto spazio.  
Il suo sguardo bramoso l’aveva eccitata oltre ogni dire, neanche l’avesse accarezzata e baciata tutta. Lo baciò, tirandoselo addosso per avvolgerlo con le braccia e le gambe, già pronta per lui.  
Ma Richard aveva altri piani; pur terribilmente tentato di farla subito sua, ancora una volta riuscì a frenarsi e si ritrasse quel tanto che bastava per abbassarsi e cominciare una catena di baci e carezze che, dal collo di Nives, lo avrebbero portato alla sua meta, il caldo centro del suo corpo. Voleva dimostrarle tutta la propria venerazione, voleva farle capire che stava facendo l’amore con lei, non soltanto sesso.  
Si prese il suo tempo, indugiando nei baci e nelle carezze e godendo dei suoni sconnessi e senza fiato che lei emetteva in risposta alle sue sollecitazioni. Lentamente, lentamente discese lungo il suo corpo, le dita in avanscoperta, le labbra a seguire, sul petto, sul seno, sul ventre, finché non toccò i riccioli che adornavano il suo tesoro femminile.  
Nives lo sentì sfiorare il nodo eccitato del suo piacere e sussultò incontrollabilmente, mentre un’esclamazione inarticolata le sfuggiva dalla gola. Si rese conto d’essere così vicina al culmine che sarebbero bastate poche altre carezze per mandarla in orbita.  
“Richard…!”, rantolò. Lui non si fermò; le sue labbra le percorsero il ventre palpitante, ed infine presero il posto delle dita, “OH!”, esclamò Nives, le sue bollenti profondità muliebri percorse da caldi brividi, avvisaglie dell’ormai imminente culmine, “Ti prego… ti prego…”, lo supplicò.  
Richard non avrebbe potuto reggere un istante di più, invogliato oltre ogni dire dalla voglia di lei; si sollevò e le si adagiò sopra. Pensando che probabilmente era molto tempo che Nives non stava con un uomo e temendo perciò di poterle fare male, si spinse dentro di lei molto lentamente, con delicatezza; ma la sua precauzione non era necessaria, perché le sue sapienti e amorevoli carezze l’avevano perfettamente preparata.  
Sentendolo invadere dolcemente il suo corpo, Nives spalancò gli occhi, estasiata, solo per scoprire che lui la stava fissando con quelle sue stupefacenti iridi azzurre. Le salirono le lacrime agli occhi: mai, in vita sua, era stata trattata da un amante con così tanto riguardo e attenzione, e la cosa la commuoveva profondamente. Gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo attirò a sé per un bacio tenero ed appassionato insieme, che esprimeva tutto il suo amore per lui.  
Il suo sguardo emozionato, il suo bacio intenso fecero palpitare l’anima di Richard tanto quanto stava palpitando il suo corpo, infine unito a quello di lei. Contraccambiò il bacio con uguale trasporto.  
Cominciò a muoversi, sempre con attenzione, sebbene non gli fosse sembrato che Nives avesse provato fastidio o, peggio, dolore; lo avvolgeva perfettamente, come un guanto, come se fosse stata creata appositamente per lui… e lui per lei.  
“Nives… oh Nives…”, bisbigliò, rauco.  
Nives lo sentì spingere, poi ritrarsi, cautamente, gentilmente. Rispose in controtempo, ampliando il movimento, muovendosi con una sicurezza che non credeva di possedere più, dopo tanto tempo trascorso in astinenza. Voleva fargli capire che non le stava facendo male, al contrario, le stava donando un piacere incredibile, che andava molto oltre quello della carne, perché coinvolgeva i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni.  
Sentendola rispondere con tanta prontezza, Richard comprese che andava tutto bene ed allora si azzardò a muoversi con maggior vigore. Il gemito deliziato che lei emise lo inebriò. Si alzò sulle braccia; guardandola negli occhi, aumentò la velocità dei propri movimenti.  
Nives sollevò un ginocchio e si adeguò subito al nuovo ritmo; già ricominciando a percepire i segnali dell’avvicinamento al climax, emise un lamento senza fiato, poi un altro, più forte. Senza altro preavviso, arrivò dritta in vetta; chiudendo gli occhi, lanciò un piccolo grido che esprimeva tanto delizia quanto meraviglia.  
Richard guardò incantato il suo volto trasfigurarsi nel piacere; continuò a muoversi per prolungare il più possibile quel momento, poi non resistette oltre e si lasciò andare anche lui con un lungo lamento, basso e vibrante.  
Altri spasmi li percorsero, riverberandosi dall’uno all’altra, facendo tremare i loro corpi tanto quanto i loro cuori. Infine, giacquero avvinghiati, i battiti cardiaci a mille, i respiri affannati, le menti momentaneamente obnubilate dal godimento reciproco.  
Poi, Richard sentì le labbra di Nives accarezzargli la tempia; girò il volto e le cercò la bocca con la bocca, baciandola con trasporto, lungamente, perdutamente, e venendone baciato altrettanto.  
Alla fine, lui sollevò la testa per poterla nuovamente guardare. Gli occhi di Nives brillavano, così colmi d’amore che si sentì cogliere dalla vertigine. Tornò a baciarla, teneramente.  
“Meraviglioso…”, le mormorò poi sulle labbra.  
“Sì, davvero meraviglioso”, sospirò lei, “Nessuno… mi aveva mai fatto l’amore come te…”  
Era vero: mai finora un uomo aveva fatto l’amore con lei in modo tanto coinvolgente, sia a livello fisico che emotivo, come aveva fatto Richard. Comunque fossero andate le cose tra loro, sia che la loro storia fosse destinata a quella sola notte o ad un tempo molto più lungo, avrebbe ricordato per sempre la loro prima volta insieme come qualcosa di magnifico e straordinario, indicibilmente bello.  
La sua dichiarazione fece venire un groppo in gola a Richard: Nives meritava di essere amata, apprezzata, venerata! Possibile che nessuno l’avesse fatto, finora?  
Aprì bocca per confessarle i suoi sentimenti, ma lei riprese a parlare:  
“Voglio che tu sappia che io ho fatto l’amore con te… non sesso. Ma sappi anche che, se per te non è così, va bene lo stesso. Non pretendo nulla da te. Mi accontenterò di quel che vorrai darmi…”  
La voce le si spense: non riusciva a dichiarargli chiaro e tondo che lo amava; voleva che lo sapesse, ma aveva paura di sembrare che volesse mettergli pressione, così aveva scelto un giro di parole.  
Richard rimase ammutolito: sorpresa, costernazione e gioia si mescolarono turbinosamente nel suo cuore. Sorpresa perché lei aveva esternato i suoi sentimenti in modo tanto inaspettato; costernazione per l’affermazione implicita che lui forse non la ricambiava; e gioia perché sapeva che non era così.  
“Oh tesoro…”, esclamò, prima di baciarla di slancio. Sbalordita dal suo fervore, Nives subì il bacio per qualche secondo prima di cominciare a ricambiarlo con uguale intensità, senza capire il motivo di tanta foga.  
Richard era indescrivibilmente emozionato. Mai in vita sua si era sentito amato, addirittura adorato, in modo così incondizionato. E lui l’amava, l’adorava altrettanto.  
Quando si staccò dalle sue labbra, Richard tirò indietro la testa per poterla guardare bene negli occhi, in modo che la sincerità di quanto stava per dirle fosse indubitabile.  
“Quel che voglio darti”, disse lentamente, scandendo bene le parole come solo un attore di teatro riesce a fare, “è il mio cuore, la mia anima, la mia mente, il mio corpo. Tutto. Sono tuo. Incondizionatamente. Perché sono innamorato di te. Ti ho aspettata per tutta la vita…”  
Man mano che parlava, gli occhi di Nives si erano dilatati sempre di più. Le stava dicendo che l’amava! Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.  
“Sei… innamorato di me?!”, chiese debolmente.  
“Sì, lo sono”, affermò Richard, con dolcezza, emozionato dalla sua evidente, incredula emozione, “Proprio di te, Nives Nardini. Come non sono mai stato innamorato prima in vita mia. A volte… a volte mi domando se non sei un sogno, se la mia voglia d’incontrare la donna della mia vita non mi abbia fatto impazzire e scambiare la fantasia per realtà…”  
Lui si domandava se era un sogno, pensò Nives, stordita. E lei, allora??  
“Ma ma ma…”, farfugliò; poi, rendendosi conto di star balbettando, tacque e prese fiato per calmarsi abbastanza da riuscire ad articolare una frase a senso compiuto, “Ma come può essere…?”, bisbigliò, “Tu sei… sei un famoso attore, conosciuto e idolatrato da milioni di donne, frequenti il jet set internazionale, mentre io… io non sono che una modesta ragazza di provincia…”  
S’interruppe perché lui stava scuotendo la testa.  
“Quello è il modo in cui ci vede il mondo”, le disse a bassa voce, “In realtà, siamo soltanto Nives e Richard, una donna e un uomo, e nient’altro ha importanza se non il sentimento che condividiamo…”, le accarezzò la fronte con le labbra in un gesto rassicurante, “Non m’importa niente di essere l’idolo di tante donne, m’importa soltanto d’essere il tuo uomo… se mi vuoi.”  
Le stava chiedendo se lei lo voleva? Nives lo guardò incredula, mentre lacrime di commozione le riempivano gli occhi.  
“Dubiti che io ti voglia?”, domandò in un soffio, “Stai scherzando, vero…?”  
“Non sono così arrogante da darlo per scontato…”  
Lei lo interruppe con un bacio improvviso.  
“Ti amo così tanto”, gli mormorò sulle labbra, “che mi scoppia il cuore…”  
Richard rammentò le sue parole a Windsor, quando gli aveva detto che il suo cuore di fangirl rischiava di scoppiare per colpa sua e lui aveva sperato che lo facesse, ma d’amore per lui… Era stato esaudito; gli venne un groppo in gola.  
“Spero di dimostrarmene degno”, le bisbigliò di rimando, “Spero di essere all’altezza delle tue aspettative.”  
Nives si tirò indietro, perplessa.  
“Le mie aspettative…? Che cosa vuoi dire?”, lo interrogò.  
“Non sono perfetto”, le spiegò, “Ho i miei difetti, alcuni anche belli grossi, come quando mi concentro su un personaggio e non lo mollo finché non ho finito il lavoro della giornata, e a volte quei personaggi sono difficili, pesanti… Quando facevo Thorin, ad esempio, ero spesso scontroso e irritabile come lui per tutta la giornata; a volte, per non deconcentrarmi, mi tenevo alla larga da tutti e trascorrevo la pausa pranzo da solo a fissare la parete, a muso duro…”  
“Conosco e rispetto questa tua particolarità”, lo rassicurò lei, “Quanto ai difetti, ne ho anch’io, cosa credi? Sono perfezionista e lunatica, ad esempio…”, lo baciò, “Mia madre, che ha trascorso sessantun anni con mio padre, tra fidanzamento e matrimonio, diceva che il segreto della riuscita di un rapporto è semplicemente l’accettazione l’uno dell’altra così come si è. Non serve capirsi, solo accettarsi a vicenda. Senza se e senza ma.”  
“Donna molto saggia, tua madre”, considerò Richard, poi si mosse per scostarsi, ma Nives lo trattenne:  
“Dove vai?”  
“Non ti peso addosso?”, le domandò, preoccupato: era novanta chili abbondanti, lei era tanto se ne faceva sessanta, e temeva di schiacciarla.  
Per tutta risposta, Nives lo strinse con braccia e gambe.  
“Per niente”, dichiarò, poi la sua voce si abbassò di un’ottava, “Anzi al contrario, mi piace da impazzire...”  
Quei movimenti stuzzicarono Richard, ancora profondamente sepolto nel caldo corpo di lei. Con una certa sorpresa, si accorse che era di nuovo pronto; la cosa gli sarebbe sembrata normale a vent’anni, ma a quarantatre non si aspettava una ripresa tanto rapida. L’effetto che gli faceva Nives era semplicemente devastante.  
Si mosse a sua volta e con soddisfazione la sentì sospirare di piacere.  
Non ci volle molto perché tra loro si ripetesse un giro di danze amorose.


	10. Domenica 21 settembre 2014

 

Capitolo X: Domenica 21 settembre 2014

Il mattino dopo, Nives si svegliò pian piano; stupita, si rese conto d’aver dormito tutta notte senza mai un risveglio, cosa che non le accadeva da molto tempo: nel corso degli anni, l’accumulo di dispiaceri le aveva causato una depressione serpeggiante che, nonostante la sua strenua battaglia contro di essa, si era somatizzata in un sonno disturbato.  
Non così quella notte, però: aveva dormito come una bambina, immersa in un bozzolo di sognante felicità; ma all’improvviso, in fondo alla sua mente si affacciò lo spaventoso pensiero che fosse stato tutto un’allucinazione, un vivido sogno dovuto al suo immenso desiderio per l’amore di Richard. Per un attimo, colta dal panico, si rifiutò di destarsi, perché se avesse scoperto che il suo timore era fondato, la disperazione sarebbe stata insopportabile...  
Poi sentì delle braccia forti attorno a sé e il calore di un solido corpo maschile dietro al proprio; il suo cuore trasalì di gioia. Spalancò gli occhi nella penombra della stanza; attraverso la finestra – la sera prima avevano dimenticato di accostare le tende – penetrava il lucore dell’alba lagunare. Il panico scomparve di botto, disperso da una meravigliosa realtà.  
Sentendola muoversi tra le proprie braccia, Richard, già sveglio da un po’, sollevò la testa e le accarezzò la tempia con un bacio.  
“Buongiorno, mia dolce dama”, la salutò piano. Il suono della sua bassa voce baritonale la fece rabbrividire piacevolmente non meno del romantico appellativo.  
“Buongiorno a voi, messere”, lo contraccambiò, poi si rese conto di cosa fosse esattamente quel che sentiva premere contro la parte bassa della schiena; le sovvenne una battuta di una sua vecchia fan fiction e, con un sorrisetto malizioso, decise di adattarla alla situazione, “Ehi Armitage, quella è la tua pistola e sei solo contento di vedermi…?”, domandò, dimenando il bacino per strofinarsi contro di lui.  
“Ah!”, esclamò Richard con un sussulto di sorpresa, poi rise, “Sei proprio una ragazzaccia, lo sai?!”, la bloccò premendola contro di sé, “Attenta a quel che fai… Altrimenti dovrò punirti…”  
Lei si girò tra le sue braccia e gli mise una gamba sulla sua, posizionandosi sfacciatamente in modo che i loro punti più intimi si sfiorassero, poi lo baciò.  
“Oh sì, ti prego”, gli mormorò contro la bocca, “puniscimi duramente”, abbassò la mano tra i loro corpi allacciati e lo toccò laddove era più sensibile, “Molto… _duramente_ ….”

Dopo un altro delizioso round d’amore, consumato molto dolcemente, rimasero a riposare l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra.  
“Che programmi abbiamo per oggi?”, le domandò Richard, accarezzandole lentamente un braccio.  
“Avevo previsto di visitare un paio di chiese, stamattina”, gli rispose lei, “A mezzogiorno dobbiamo fare check out, ma possiamo lasciare le valigie qui in albergo e andare a pranzo, poi nel pomeriggio abbiamo fino alle quattro prima di partire per l’aeroporto: hai il volo alle sette e quindi dovrai arrivar là per le cinque…”  
“Già giorno di partenza”, si dolse lui, “Vorrei poter fermare il tempo…”  
Nives sospirò:  
“Io pure…”  
Lui la strinse più forte:  
“Dobbiamo per forza uscire…?”  
L’italiana ricambiò la stretta, comprendendo dove voleva andare a parare e trovandosi completamente d’accordo.  
“No, queste visite sono libere, non prenotate”, rispose, “Vuoi che rimaniamo qui?”  
“Sì… voglio stare con te il più possibile, io e te da soli… Non ho neanche voglia di scendere per far colazione…”  
Lei ridacchiò:  
“Ti ricordo che abbiamo saltato la cena… Non credo sia una buona idea saltare anche la colazione!”  
Richard le baciò i capelli:  
“Hai ragione… ma possiamo chiamare il servizio in camera, no?”  
“Aah, giusto”, concordò Nives, poi sghignazzò, “Chissà cosa penseranno, quando ordinerò la colazione per due persone in una stanza singola!”  
“Pensino quel che gli pare”, sbuffò l’attore, con insofferenza; ma Nives stava già valutando le conseguenze di eventuali pettegolezzi:  
“Quando arriva il cameriere, è meglio che tu non ti faccia vedere”, gli disse, “Se ti riconosce e spiattella la cosa a qualche giornale, addio privacy.”  
Richard sospirò: l’inconveniente della notorietà, l’unico che gli spiacesse veramente, era il dover difendere con le unghie e coi denti la propria vita privata. Aveva trovato la donna della sua vita e aveva voglia di godersi la cosa per tutto il tempo possibile, prima di essere costretto a condividerla col mondo intero.  
“Vero”, ammise controvoglia, “Farò così.”  
Nives telefonò dunque al servizio in camera e ordinò una colazione per due persone. Richard si rivestì e tornò in camera sua a farsi la barba, mentre Nives si rinfrescò, poi rimase in accappatoio in attesa che arrivasse la colazione. Una ventina di minuti dopo bussarono alla porta e lei aprì; una cameriera le diede un sorridente buongiorno e portò dentro il carrello, apparecchiando rapidamente il tavolo. Se si stava domandando chi potesse essere l’ospite di Nives, non lasciò trapelare curiosità di sorta; del resto, ragionò Nives, col suo lavoro doveva averne viste di cotte e di crude un numero sufficiente di volte da non meravigliarsi più di niente.  
Quando la cameriera fu andata via, Nives attese un paio di minuti e poi, come avevano concordato, andò a chiamare Richard.  
Mentre facevano colazione, a lui venne un’altra idea:  
“E se chiedessimo di poter tenere la tua camera fino all’ora in cui dovremo partire? Se non hanno prenotazioni, pagando un supplemento non dovrebbero esserci problemi…”  
“Che idea fantastica!”, approvò Nives, ben lieta di riuscire a prolungare, seppure solo di poche ore, la compagnia di Richard a tu per tu. Poi sentì le guance avvampare: non vedendo scendere nessuno dei due, sarebbe stato chiaro a tutti quel che stavano facendo, in un sola camera, fino alla partenza… _e chissenefrega_ , pensò in un moto di irritazione, non doveva render conto a nessuno del proprio comportamento, né doveva farlo Richard. Erano due persone adulte e vaccinate, e innamorate: era più che naturale che volessero stare insieme da soli.  
Richard notò il suo rossore; ne intuì il motivo e si intenerì: Nives era una donna sicura di sé, ma anche un po’ timida, un mix che lui aveva notato fin dalla prima sera e che lo aveva deliziato allora come adesso. Per risparmiarle l’imbarazzo, si offrì di scendere lui in reception per prendere gli accordi necessari.  
Non ci furono problemi: avrebbero lasciato loro la stanza di Nives fino a sera. A quel punto Richard tornò un’altra volta in camera propria per fare i bagagli e portarli da lei, in modo da non doverci pensare più tardi, perché comunque lui doveva liberare la stanza entro mezzogiorno. Cercò di sbrigarsi il prima possibile, impaziente di tornare da lei; poi appesero fuori della porta il cartello _non disturbare_ e tornarono a letto, non tanto per fare di nuovo l’amore – non subito, perlomeno – ma per scambiarsi coccole e baci e parlare.  
“Spero che riusciate a fare la première in Italia”, dichiarò Richard, “ma se non doveste farcela, vorresti considerare la possibilità di venire ad un’altra? Al momento, so per sicuro soltanto di Londra…”  
“Certo che verrò”, rispose lei, lieta dell’opportunità, “ma mi auguro che non sia necessario: ho quattro amiche, tra cui Lorraine, che vorrebbero venire anche loro, ma non tutte avrebbero la possibilità di venire all’estero. Ce n’è una in particolare, Beatrice, che vorrei tanto fosse possibile poter presentare a Lee Pace. Sai, è una sua fan come io di te, e darebbe il braccio destro per incontrarlo anche una sola volta…”  
“Si può fare, se Lee sarà presente”, affermò Richard, “Purtroppo posso avere un solo ospite, ma non dovrebbe essere difficile organizzare un incontro dopo la première, basta accordarci.”  
“Beatrice ne sarebbe felicissima… Sai, neppure lei ha avuto una vita facile, e si merita ampiamente di poter realizzare un sogno come questo.”  
“Allora sarò doppiamente lieto se potrò contribuire a farlo avverare”, asserì l’attore. Nives gli sorrise, grata.  
“Comunque è solo per Beatrice che vorrei organizzare un incontro con Lee”, specificò, “non è necessario conteggiare anche le altre…”  
“Non credo sia un grosso problema farle venire tutte”, considerò Richard, “Dovrò solo far avvertire la sicurezza e dare i loro nomi.”  
Nives lo guardò, sempre più colpita dalla sua disponibilità e generosità. Gli buttò le braccia al collo:  
“Sei un uomo _fantastico_ ”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, “Lo sapevo anche prima, ma adesso ne ho conferma.”  
“Ma dai, per così poco…”, mormorò lui di rimando, un po’ sorpreso. Non gli sembrava di star facendo niente di straordinario, ma questo era dovuto alla sua naturale modestia.

Le ore passarono veloci; a pranzo uscirono il tempo strettamente necessario per recarsi in un bacaro a mangiare dei tramezzini con un frizzante vino rosé, poi tornarono in camera per trascorrere assieme il poco tempo che ancora rimaneva loro.  
“Dimmi una cosa…”, gli chiese Nives poco dopo che erano ritornati, mentre se ne stavano abbracciati sul letto, “Che cosa ti ha spinto, quella sera fuori dal teatro, a chiedermi di aspettarti?”  
Richard tacque per qualche istante, esitando a confidarle quella che continuava a considerare una bizzarria, se non un’assurdità.  
“Forse mi prenderai per pazzo”, si decise infine a rispondere, guardandola negli occhi, “ma un paio di mesi fa ho posato per un servizio fotografico all’interno del teatro e mi sono seduto proprio sul divanetto in cui ti sei seduta tu…”, s’interruppe perché lei stava annuendo:  
“Sì, ho visto quelle foto. Avevo già preso i biglietti e ho sperato che si trattasse proprio di quel posto… che coincidenza pazzesca…”  
Lui le prese una mano e ne baciò le dita, continuando a guardarla negli occhi.  
“Forse non è stata una coincidenza”, affermò. Lei corrugò la fronte, senza comprendere:  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
Richard prese un respiro prima di continuare:  
“Quando mi sono seduto su quella poltrona, ho provato una sensazione stranissima… come di predestinazione. Ho immaginato che forse lì si sarebbe seduto qualcuno di molto importante per me, ma poi ho pensato che fosse una sciocchezza, che mi stavo facendo suggestionare, trascinare dal mio desiderio d’incontrare la donna della mia vita… non sapevo che sarebbe stato proprio così.”  
S’interruppe perché Nives lo stava guardando stralunata. Pensò d’averla scioccata.  
“So che suona assurdo, ma ti giuro che è la verità”, le assicurò. Lei sbatté rapidamente gli occhi, che si erano improvvisamente riempiti di lacrime.  
“Ti credo, Richard”, gli disse con voce piccola; era vero, lei credeva veramente in queste cose, tuttavia era un’altra cosa ad averla emozionata, qualcosa che lui aveva detto, “Ma… davvero pensi che io sia la donna della tua vita…?”  
La sentì tremare tra le sue braccia, proprio come due sere prima, e comprese che ancora dubitava dell’importanza che lei aveva, per lui.  
La strinse al cuore, accarezzandole la schiena.  
“Assolutamente sì”, le mormorò all’orecchio, “Non ho mai sentito niente di simile a quel che sento per te, prima d’ora. Il motivo può essere soltanto questo.”  
Nives ricambiò la stretta, sentendosi sopraffare da una felicità inconcepibile. Singhiozzi irrefrenabili la scuoterono, per la gioia e per la commozione.  
Non comprendendo appieno l’emozione della donna, Richard l’abbracciò più forte e le accarezzò i capelli, cercando di blandirla.  
“Sono qui”, le bisbigliò, “Sono qui, amore mio…”  
Nives si aggrappò a lui, dando libero sfogo al pianto. Anni di solitudine avevano formato come un enorme nodo nella sua anima, un nodo che adesso, con quelle lacrime, si stava finalmente sciogliendo. Oh, quanto aveva desiderato, sperato, _sognato_ di sentirsi rivolgere parole simili da qualcuno che amava… e che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Richard Armitage, il suo idolo, il suo amore impossibile, il suo sogno di fangirl, le sembrava semplicemente inconcepibile.  
Quando finalmente la sentì calmarsi, Richard le sollevò il visto e le asciugò le lacrime con i baci.  
“Non… non riuscirò mai a capacitarmi che tu mi ami”, sussurrò Nives, “Già una volta ho donato tutto il mio cuore ad un uomo, che alla fine l’ha calpestato e buttato via come una scarpa vecchia… Mi ha quasi distrutta… e questo continua a farmi temere che sia tutto soltanto una mia illusione…”  
Mentre lei parlava, Richard aveva sentito le mani prudere dalla voglia di prendere a pugni l’ex marito di lei per averla fatta tanto soffrire; ma lei gli aveva detto che era morto qualche anno prima in un incidente stradale, e quindi pace all’anima sua. Però continuava ad aver voglia di ridurlo in polpette; non era molto nobile, da parte sua, ma non poteva farci niente.  
Strinse i denti per cercare di calmarsi e si concentrò invece su quello che lei gli aveva detto.  
“Te l’ho chiesto l’altra sera”, disse gravemente, “e te lo chiedo di nuovo: cosa posso fare per convincerti che è tutto vero?”  
Lei chiuse gli occhi per un lungo momento, poi tornò ad aprirli per guardarlo.  
“Dimmi che mi ami”, gli rispose, “Non stancarti di ripetermelo, ogni giorno, ancora e ancora. Perché per me sarà ogni volta come la prima…”  
“Ti amo”, le disse lui, cominciando subito ad adempiere alla sua richiesta, “Ti amo”, le prese il volto tra le mani e lo avvicinò al proprio, “Ti amo…”, ripeté per la terza volta, posando la bocca su quella di lei. La baciò, più e più volte; lei lo ricambiò.  
Richard pensò che era il momento giusto per darle le murrine che aveva acquistato per lei.  
“Ho una cosa per te”, le disse, alzandosi. Frugò nel bagaglio a mano e ne trasse una piccola scatola verde, poi tornò al letto, si sedette e gliela porse. Nives si rizzò a sua volta a sedere e la prese, sorpresa ed emozionata. Sulla scatola era impresso il marchio di fabbrica della vetreria che avevano visitato con Lorraine il giorno prima.  
Cercando di non far tremare le mani, aprì la scatola; il contenuto la lasciò a bocca aperta: una collana d’argento con il ciondolo a forma di cuore e orecchini abbinati, di colore verde acqua. Forse il valore economico non era particolarmente alto, ma il valore simbolico era semplicemente _immenso_. Di nuovo, gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime di commozione. Non ricordava neppure più quando le era stato fatto un regalo di significato paragonabile.

  
“Oh Richard… “, bisbigliò, “Sono bellissimi…”  
“Ti piace il colore?”, le domandò, sentendosi emozionato dalla sua emozione.  
“Moltissimo”, rispose lei, “Il verde è il mio colore preferito.”  
Lieto d’aver indovinato, Richard sorrise, ma pochi istanti dopo il suo sorriso venne cancellato dai fervidi baci di Nives.  
Si amarono ancora una volta, appassionatamente, cercando di dimenticare l’ormai imminente separazione; ma, inevitabilmente, infine giunse la fatidica ora della partenza.  
Col cuore pesante, scesero a fare check out. Richard accennò a voler pagare anche per lei, ma Nives declinò l’offerta.  
“Ti ringrazio”, gli disse, “ma quando me lo posso permettere, preferisco pagare da me le mie cose.”  
Lui aveva ormai compreso che Nives era molto orgogliosa della propria indipendenza, così non insistette. Diverso sarebbe stato se lui l’avesse invitata da qualche parte: allora sarebbe stata sua ospite e lei non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire.  
Rifecero il tragitto inverso, a piedi fino all’imbarcadero, poi sul vaporetto fino a piazzale Roma, dove trovarono ad attenderli il taxi prenotato in albergo, che li portò al parcheggio dove Nives aveva lasciato la propria auto. Di lì raggiunsero l’aeroporto Marco Polo in perfetto orario; la donna accompagnò l’attore e gli fece compagnia finché non ebbe fatto il check in del volo. Andarono a bere un caffè insieme, poi venne il momento del congedo.  
“Vorrei tanto abbracciarti stretta e baciarti un’ultima volta”, si rammaricò Richard, sfiorandole la mano.  
“Anch’io”, disse lei, “ma potremmo essere fotografati...”  
“…e nel giro di un’ora le foto farebbero il giro del mondo”, borbottò l’attore, poi sospirò, “Meglio che io vada, o non ce la farò a trattenermi, e al diavolo le conseguenze…”  
Nives lo accompagnò fino al punto di controllo dei documenti, dove lei non poteva passare. Si scambiarono un abbraccio, facendo del loro meglio per farlo sembrare soltanto amichevole, e lui ne approfittò per bisbigliarle all’orecchio:  
“Ti amo, Nives.”  
Lei trattenne il fiato per un istante, prima di riuscire a replicare:  
“Ti amo anch’io, Richard.”  
Si separarono.  
“Buon viaggio”, gli augurò lei.  
“Grazie… Ti chiamo quando sono arrivato.”

  
“D’accordo”, annuì Nives; ovviamente, si erano scambiati i numeri di telefono e il contatto Skype. Lui le strinse forte la mano, desiderando poterla invece baciare; dopo un ultimo sguardo ardente, si obbligò a voltarsi e a dirigersi verso il controllo documenti.  
Nives rimase per qualche secondo a guardarlo allontanarsi, poi non resse oltre e si girò per andar via, il passo affrettato per impedirsi di voltarsi, cosa che avrebbe soltanto peggiorato l’agonia del distacco. Inghiottì furiosamente il groppo di pianto che le si era formato in gola: a differenza della prima volta, adesso sapeva che la loro era soltanto una separazione momentanea, anche se sarebbe durata molte settimane, perché lui doveva partire per Los Angeles e vi sarebbe rimasto fino all’inizio del tour per le première in giro per il mondo. Si sarebbero rivisti all’eventuale première italiana oppure, se non avesse potuto aver luogo, a quella londinese o in altra località europea; ma ci sarebbero voluti almeno due mesi e mezzo e le sembravano un’eternità.  
Tornò alla macchina, dove non ce la fece più a trattenersi e scoppiò in lacrime. Lo aveva appena trovato, e aveva già dovuto separarsi da lui, quando invece avrebbe voluto soltanto trascorrere molti altri giorni – e molte altre notti – tra le sue braccia. Meglio se tutto il resto della sua vita… Era consapevole che la sua reazione era esagerata, che il loro era tutt’altro che un addio, bensì soltanto un momentaneo arrivederci; ma non poteva farci niente, era stata sola così a lungo, lo aveva aspettato per così tanto tempo, che adesso il pensiero di non essere insieme all’uomo che amava con tutta se stessa le era, semplicemente, intollerabile.  
Lentamente le sue lacrime si esaurirono; quando si fu calmata a sufficienza per poter guidare, accese il motore e si avviò verso casa.

Richard salì a bordo dell’aereo e si accomodò sul sedile, allacciandosi la cintura. Il suo vicino di volo lo riconobbe e, dopo avergli fatto i complimenti per i suoi successi cinematografici, gli chiese l’autografo, che l’attore gli concesse volentieri come sempre; ma si scoprì insolitamente assente, la mente occupata dal pensiero di Nives. Gli era pesato enormemente doverla lasciare, quando il suo unico desiderio era stare assieme a lei. Il pensiero che per rivederla sarebbero dovute trascorrere dieci o dodici settimane lo angustiava.  
Una volta in volo, accese l’iPod per ascoltare un po’ di musica, non diversamente da come aveva fatto all’andata; ma continuava a pensare a Nives. Gli mancava già; e sapeva che col passare dei giorni e delle settimane sarebbe stato sempre peggio. L’unico rimedio a cui riusciva a pensare era di buttarsi nel lavoro, usando la sua feroce capacità di concentrazione per distogliersi dalla nostalgia per la donna che amava.

Non appena giunse a casa, Nives accese il computer e andò su Facebook: aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, e chi meglio della sua amica Beatrice, che condivideva con lei una passione folle per un attore? Certo, adesso c’era la significativa differenza che lei aveva potuto conoscere di persona il suo idolo e per di più – del tutto insperatamente – ne aveva conquistato l’amore, mentre per l’altra era ancora soltanto un sogno; ma solo lei, tra le sue amiche, poteva capire la tempesta di emozioni che la stava scuotendo.  
Andò sul profilo di Hathor Eagle e vide che aveva postato qualcosa da poco – una foto di Thranduil, il personaggio tolkieniano interpretato da Lee Pace – così sperò che fosse ancora on line; le mandò un messaggio privato.  
_Ciao! Sono tornata da Venezia!_  
Pochi istanti dopo Beatrice rispose:  
_Ciao stella, allora com’è andata??_  
Nives pensò che non sarebbe stato carino spiattellare subito tutto, per cui la prese larga.  
_Abbiamo trovato tempo bellissimo, caldo e soleggiato._  
_Vabbè questo l’ho visto anch’io… ma Richard???_  
_Ha adorato ogni cosa che abbiamo visitato, a cominciare dal Canal Grande quando abbiamo preso il vaporetto da piazzale Roma, poi la basilica di san Marco, Palazzo Ducale, la Torre dell’Orologio, la vetreria di Murano dove ci ha portato Lorraine… e poi la pizza, la pasta, il pesce, il vino, il caffè…_  
_NON è quel che intendevo, e lo sai benissimo…_ la rimproverò Beatrice, mandandole un’emoticon con una pernacchia. Nives rise suo malgrado, grata all’amica di essere capace di alleviare il suo magone.  
_Richard è stato molto gentile… mi ha fatto la corte in modo discreto e romantico…_  
_Tu vuoi farmi morireeeee!!! PARLA!_ , le ingiunse l’altra, facendola ridere di nuovo.  
_Va bene, va bene…_ la rabbonì, _Giovedì sera l’ho portato a mangiare la pizza, non è successo assolutamente niente. Venerdì abbiamo visitato la basilica e il palazzo; la sera Richard ha voluto offrirmi la cena in un locale elegantissimo, io mi ero portata delle scarpe belle ma comode per camminare in giro per le calli veneziane ma lui ha pensato ad un altro mezzo di trasporto…_  
Lasciò volutamente in sospeso la frase, e come prevedeva Beatrice reagì sollecitandola:  
_Cosa, un motoscafo?_  
_No… una gondola!!!!_  
Ci fu un momento di sospensione, mentre evidentemente l’amica assimilava la notizia. Poi le arrivò un’emoticon che riproduceva una faccia sbalordita, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata.  
_CHE COSA?????????_  
_Proprio così,_ confermò Nives, _col gondoliere che cantava canzoni d’amore, pensando evidentemente che eravamo una coppia di innamorati… Ti giuro che credevo di sciogliermi… facevo fatica a parlare, lui era preoccupato di avermi fatto dispiacere mentre invece ero così commossa che c’è mancato poco che mi mettessi a piangere… mi sono ripigliata appena in tempo per quando siamo arrivati al ristorante e lì sono rimasta di nuovo a bocca aperta, era il locale più elegante che io avessi mai visto…_  
S’interruppe per inviare il messaggio, poi riprese a scrivere, ma Beatrice le mandò una domanda:  
_Com’eri vestita? E lui?_  
Nives interruppe la scrittura e tornò indietro per inserire la risposta:  
_Lui era in abito scuro e cravatta, affascinante da MORIRE… Io mi sono messa il bustino bianco come quando sono stata a teatro a Londra, solo la gonna diversa, e quando mi ha vista mi ha detto che ero incantevole… a momenti mi squagliavo sulla sedia… Puoi solo immaginare il batticuore che avevo…_  
_Me lo immagino sì… se fosse Lee a farmi un complimento simile SVERREI… Dai, e poi?????_  
_Abbiamo mangiato, durante la cena non è successo niente di che, poi siamo tornati a piedi per smaltire un po’ cibo e vino…_  
_SO IO come avrei smaltito, se fossi stata con Lee…_  
Nives scoppiò in una risata: lei e Beatrice facevano spesso discorsi su quel tono, era un gioco ma anche una consolazione, per quanto piccola, essendo entrambe infelici della loro situazione sentimentale.  
Ma ora lei non lo era più; oh no, per niente affatto…  
_Ehm, a dire il vero c’è mancato poco…_  
_Cosa COSA?? Ma tu davvero mi stai uccidendo… e racconta tutto, una buona volta!!!_  
_Quando siamo rientrati in albergo mi ha baciata!_  
_AAAAAHHHHH!!!! E poi avete fatto l’amore???_  
Dritta al punto, come al solito, pensò Nives ridendo di nuovo. Benedetta donna, grazie per essere mia amica, non sai quanto mi stai risollevando il morale…  
Riprese a scrivere:  
_NO!!!! Non me la sono sentita… non perché non lo desiderassi, intendiamoci, ma stava succedendo tutto troppo in fretta… non riuscivo a crederci… Lui ha sentito la mia esitazione e si è fermato. Eppure gli sarebbe bastato insistere e avrei ceduto… ma è troppo gentiluomo per approfittarsi così delle circostanze…_  
_OOOHHHH che romantico… Ma poi che è successo??_  
_Mi ha chiesto come poteva convincermi che era tutto vero e io gli ho chiesto di baciarmi così anche il giorno dopo. E Bea… LO HA FATTO!!!!_  
_Insomma siete andati a dormire ciascuno nel proprio letto, ma la mattina dopo ti ha baciata a perdifiato? E allora avete fatto l’amore??_  
_E daje!,_ pensò Nives sghignazzando.  
_Di nuovo NO! Ci siamo baciati a perdifiato, sì, ma poi siamo usciti e siamo andati a visitare la Torre dell’Orologio e il Campanile di san Marco, poi è venuta a prenderci Lorraine e siamo andati a pranzo; nel pomeriggio abbiamo visitato la vetreria di un suo amico a Murano, dove Richard è rimasto molto impressionato dalla lavorazione del vetro e ha comprato delle cose per lui e per sua mamma…_  
Inviò il messaggio, e dopo pochi istanti Beatrice rispose:  
_Tutto molto interessante, ma vuoi arrivare al dunque???_  
_Di nuovo Nives se la rise: le faceva davvero bene al cuore, chattare con la sua amica._  
_La sera Lorraine è tornata a casa e noi dovevamo uscire a cena in un bàcaro. Lui è venuto a prendermi con indosso una giacca in pelle… era così gnocco, che credevo di spalmarmi per terra!_  
_E ti credo, Richard è davvero un gran bel pezzo di figliolo… non come Lee, ai miei occhi, ma ti capisco… Insomma, poi che è successo???_  
Nives sorrise con aria sognante al ricordo e scrisse:  
_Hai presente quando cielo e terra s’incontrano…?_  
Si riferiva al titolo del capitolo in cui la sua alter ego tolkieniana, Nerwen la Verde, ed il principe elfico Aryon avevano fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Beatrice le aveva detto che era la scena d’amore più bella e romanticamente sexy che avesse mai letto in vita sua.  
Anche lei stava scrivendo una fan fiction tolkieniana, il cui protagonista maschile era naturalmente Thranduil, il quale si innamorava di Mereth, figlia adottiva di Elrond, che beninteso era l’alter ego di Beatrice.  
_ODDEIDELLOLIMPOOOO!!!!!_ , scrisse Beatrice, prendendo a prestito un’espressione che Nives aveva messo in bocca alla protagonista del suo racconto su Richard Armitage, _Oh cara come sono felice per te anche un po’ invidiosa ma soprattutto felice oh mamma come vorrei che potessi anch’io vivere una cosa simile con Lee…_  
Nives notò che aveva saltato tutta la punteggiatura, nella furia e nell’emozione di scriverle.  
_Credevo di essere in paradiso_ , le scrisse, _è stato meraviglioso, nessuno mi aveva mai fatta sentire così, e non sto ovviamente parlando del lato fisico… non solo, cioè. Sì tesoro, anch’io vorrei che tu potessi vivere con Lee quel che sto vivendo io con Richard…_  
Le inviò il messaggio mentre Beatrice la inondava di faccine dagli occhi a stella o circondate da tanti cuoricini, facendola sorridere commossa. La sua amica era una donna molto romantica che era rimasta terribilmente delusa dal marito, che l’aveva lasciata pochi anni prima; aveva grandemente sofferto e Nives le augurava sinceramente una storia d’amore splendida come la sua, che magari durasse per tutto il resto della vita.  
_Mi ha anche fatto un regalo, una parure di murrine con il ciondolo della collana a forma di cuore, in colore verde…_ le raccontò.  
Altra faccina, stavolta con gli occhi a cuore. Poi Beatrice si riprese a sufficienza per tornare a scrivere in maniera più tranquilla:  
Che romanticooooo!!! È proprio innamorato cotto… E adesso, quando vi rivedrete? Presto, vero???  
_Non così presto come vorremmo… Tra due settimane lui partirà per Los Angeles dove deve girare un film e ci deve rimanere fino all’inizio del tour per le première di BOFA, che partirà ai primi di dicembre. Se riusciamo ad averne una in Italia ci rivedremo allora, altrimenti lo raggiungerò ad una qualsiasi delle altre che faranno in Europa._  
La sigla si riferiva all’ultimo film della trilogia de Lo Hobbit, _The Battle of Five Armies_ ovvero _La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate_.  
_Mamma mia ma sono quasi due mesi e mezzo, è un tempo INFINITO!_  
Nives stinse le labbra, tornando improvvisamente a confrontarsi con quel pensiero spiacevole.  
_Non dirmelo… mi viene il magone al solo pensiero… Quando l’ho lasciato all’aeroporto e sono tornata in macchina, ho pianto come una stupida…_  
Beatrice si rese conto d’aver turbato l’amica e il suo dispiacere trasparì dal messaggio seguente:  
_No, non pensarci, altrimenti non ti passa più! Sii felice per il vostro amore, non pensare a nient’altro! Guardando la situazione al contrario, si tratta solo di qualche settimana, non di anni. Coraggio! Poi sarà favoloso, quando vi rivedrete…_  
Su questo aveva perfettamente ragione, rifletté Nives: era dura dover trascorrere dieci o undici settimane lontani, ma la nostalgia reciproca avrebbe reso la loro riunione ancora più bella.  
_Sì, è vero… cercherò di non pensarci troppo o rischio di farmene una malattia. Ci terremo in contatto via Skype, e-mail e sms, vedrò di farmelo bastare fino al prossimo incontro…_  
Nives si ricordò di una promessa che Richard le aveva fatto e la condivise con Beatrice:  
_Non ti ho ancora detto una cosa che sono sicura ti farà MOLTO piacere… Se vieni alla première con me, tramite Richard ti faccio conoscere Lee Pace! Ammesso che venga anche lui, s’intende…_  
L’amica tardò qualche istante a rispondere, evidentemente basita dalla notizia:  
_AAAAAHHHH!! Davveroooo???? MUOIO!_  
Nives rise, ma comprendeva perfettamente l’emozione che stava provando l’altra.  
_Ma allora sai già se faranno una première in Italia?,_ domandò Beatrice.  
_No, ancora non si sa dove faranno le première; se la faranno in Italia naturalmente andremo lì, che sia Milano o Roma o dove gli pare. In caso contrario verresti anche da qualche altra parte, qui in Europa?_  
_CERTO che verrei, non mi farei sfuggire l’occasione di conoscere Lee neanche morta!!!!_  
_Bene, allora ti terrò informata…_  
Chattarono ancora un po’, poi Nives salutò l’amica, raccomandandole nuovamente la massima discrezione per non rischiare di divulgare la sua storia con Richard; naturalmente Beatrice le assicurò che la sua bocca era cucita e sigillata.  
A quel punto, Nives mandò un messaggio a Lorraine, raccontandole di lei e Richard: poiché l’amica era una donna intelligente e sensibile, pensava che avesse già capito tutto e che fosse quindi inutile tacerle la verità.  
Infatti Lorraine le confermò d’aver intuito cosa ci fosse tra loro.  
_Sono così felice per te e per Richard, le scrisse, Avresti detto, a Londra, che sarebbe andata cosi? LOL_  
_Mai al mondo avrei pensato una cosa simile_ , rispose Nives, _Stento a crederci, e temo che continuerò a farlo per moltissimo tempo…_  
_Non dubito che lui troverà il modo di rassicurarti… Ti ho detto ancora a Londra che ho percepito in lui un’energia molto positiva, e a Venezia era molto più forte: credimi, è davvero innamorato di te, non è una cosa superficiale…_  
Come Nives, anche Lorraine credeva che al mondo ci fosse qualcosa che andava oltre all’aspetto fisico, energie sottili non misurabili con degli strumenti ma percepibili soltanto a livello di sensazioni. Bisognava soltanto saper ascoltare la propria anima per riuscire a discernerle, perseverando nei tentativi finché lentamente la capacità di _sentire_ le cose e le persone a livello energetico diventava palese. Lorraine era molto più brava di Nives in questo, dedicando molto tempo a questo tipo di ricerca; ma anche Nives aveva questa capacità, che spesso riusciva a sorprenderla con intuizioni fulminanti che si rivelavano assolutamente precise. Il problema con Richard era semplicemente che i suoi timori erano così forti da oscurare questa sua capacità.  
Anche se sapeva che era superfluo, come con Beatrice raccomandò all’amica la massima discrezione; Lorraine naturalmente confermò che avrebbe tenuto il segreto.

Alle nove e un quarto, mentre Nives se ne stava comodamente allungata sul divano a guardare una delle sue amate serie poliziesche, il suo cellulare squillò; sul display comparve il nome di Richard. Un sorriso fiorì sulle labbra della donna mentre zittiva il televisore e rispondeva:  
“Pronto?”  
“Ciao amore, sono arrivato sano e salvo a Gatwick”, le disse la profonda voce di Richard, “Sto aspettando il bagaglio.”  
“Ottimo! È filato tutto liscio?”  
“Sì, grazie, tutto bene… Tranne per il fatto che già mi manchi da morire…”  
Nives fu lieta d’essere semisdraiata sul divano perché quella dichiarazione, espressa con voce bassa e tenera, le fece mancare le gambe, oltre che il fiato.  
“Anche tu già mi manchi da morire…”, bisbigliò.  
“Sarà lunga, fino a dicembre…”, si dolse Richard, sempre sottovoce.  
“Non pensiamoci, altrimenti sarà peggio”, lo esortò lei, seguendo il saggio consiglio di Beatrice, “E pensa invece a quanto bello sarà rivederci…”  
La sua voce si abbassò di un’ottava, arricchendosi di un tono leggermente roco che alludeva a future delizie d’amore.

  
Dall’altro lato del collegamento telefonico, Richard sentì un lento fremito percorrergli l’addome fino a riverberarsi nella sua virilità. Fare l’amore con Nives era stata la cosa più meravigliosa della sua vita e già sapeva che ripetere l’esperienza sarebbe stato semplicemente esaltante. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre gli sorgevano mille idee su come darle piacere, non soltanto nella carne, ma anche nell’anima, a questa italiana di cui s’era tanto inaspettatamente quanto follemente innamorato. Deglutì a vuoto.  
“Sì”, confermò, leggermente senza fiato, “sarà magnifico…”  
Nives sentì l’aspettativa nella sua voce e venne a sua volta scossa da un lungo brivido di desiderio e nostalgia.  
“Se solo avessi saputo che ti avrei incontrata”, proseguì Richard, con un sospiro, “non avrei accettato un lavoro che mi avrebbe portato subito così lontano da te.”  
Nives chiuse gli occhi e sospirò a sua volta.  
“Se sapessimo in anticipo cosa ci riserva il destino”, rispose, “potremmo evitare molti errori, ma dove finirebbero i sogni, le speranze, le sorprese della vita…?”  
Richard rise piano in quel suo modo pieno di garbo:  
“Sei una donna molto saggia, lo sai?”  
“Semplice buonsenso”, lo contraddisse lei.  
“Beh, è un ottimo buonsenso”, replicò l’attore, “Oh, ecco la mia valigia…”  
“Allora ti saluto… anche se non ne ho per niente voglia.”  
“Neppure io… ma ti sto facendo spendere un capitale.”  
“E chi se n’importa…”  
“Ho recuperato la valigia; ora esco e prendo un taxi.”  
“Va bene. Riattacca tu…”  
“No riattacca tu prima…”  
Nives rise:  
“Sembriamo due adolescenti alla prima cotta, te ne rendi conto?”  
“Sì, e sinceramente non potrei infischiarmene di più”, rise anche Richard, camminando verso l’uscita; si accorse che qualcuno lo stava fotografando o riprendendo col cellulare, “Domani ci saranno mie foto o filmati su internet”, le annunciò, scuotendo la testa: il solito prezzo della celebrità, che però pagava volentieri – per quanto non sempre fosse così – perché dopotutto significava che aveva avuto successo nella sua professione.  
“Terrò d’occhio i vari gruppi Facebook a te dedicati a cui sono iscritta”, ribatté lei, “e quando si chiederanno da dove stavi arrivando, me la riderò sotto i baffi.”  
Non conoscendo l’espressione inglese equivalente, la tradusse alla lettera, facendo ridere di nuovo Richard, che però ne comprese perfettamente il significato.  
“Sì, anch’io”, affermò, “Ora però riattacca…”  
“Va bene… anzi no, riattacchiamo insieme, altrimenti non ne usciamo più!”  
“D’accordo, allora al mio tre…”  
Fecero come avevano detto, entrambi ridendo di se stessi e del loro comportamento da ragazzini: erano infantili, forse, ma talmente tanto innamorati che era giustificabile. 

Non sarebbe stato facile, per loro; gestire un rapporto a distanza non lo è mai, ma se tra le due parti c’è volontà, alimentata da amore vero, niente – né la lontananza, né il tempo – può impedire a tale rapporto di funzionare. Fortunatamente avevano molti mezzi tecnologici per aiutarsi: telefono, internet, Skype, Whattsapp. Potevano vedersi e parlarsi anche ogni giorno; era solo lo stare fisicamente insieme, che sarebbe stato più complicato, ma per fortuna gli aerei accorciano molto le distanze.  
Entrambi erano certi d’aver finalmente trovato la propria anima gemella e non si sarebbero fatti intimidire dalle difficoltà dovute al distacco fisico: erano entrambi persone che non si arrendevano facilmente. E due mesi e mezzo – tanto prevedevano di dover restare separati, ovvero almeno fino alla première de _La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate_ a Londra – in fondo passano presto…

 

 

_L’angolo dell’autrice:_

_Ebbene, eccoci giunte al termine… Spero di avervi fatto sognare quanto ho sognato io durante la stesura di questa fan fiction! Vorrei che non finisse mai, ma è ora di lasciare i due piccioncini con la promessa di un luminoso futuro pieno d’amore. Comunque non escludo che, se mi venisse l’ispirazione, potrei scrivere qualche one shot, più avanti. Non faccio promesse, ma… tenete d’occhio il mio account, non si sa mai! XD_

_A tutte coloro che hanno lasciato le loro impressioni in un commento, porgo i miei infiniti ringraziamenti per le loro parole di apprezzamento e incoraggiamento._

_A coloro che hanno soltanto letto: mi auguro che abbiate gradito e, se sì, che vorrete farmelo sapere, sia con poche parole, sia anche soltanto tramite “kudos”. :-)_

_Lady Angel_


End file.
